Heartache
by linalove
Summary: Some say love means to endure. Well, that was what she did from the moment she met him. She endured his love for someone else.How could she possibly change his heart?Abberline/OC. Rating now changed!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, people! This story has been coming and going into my head for quite some time now and I decided to give it a try. The story will follow the events of the movie but they are not going to be the focus of the story. It will be a Frederick/OC pairing but not from the start. At least not from Abberline's side.

So, without further chatter, on with the story. Oh and please if you read, review and tell me your thoughts. No flames please. If you don't like it simply read no more. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell or any of its characters. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Heartache **

**Chapter 1**

_1888, London_

A young woman was sitting in front of the fire of her new home, watching as the rain fell rapidly on the muddy streets of London. She closed her book and approached the window to glance outside. Not a soul was out there except from a few carriages. She rubbed her arms and sighed as she watched the dark, cloudy sky. A loud and powerful knock on the door caused her to jump. She turned around and cautiously walked over to the door but she hesitated to open it. When the knock returned she cleared her throat and spoke.

"Who is there?" she asked as steadily as she could.

"It's me, Elizabeth! Open up. I can't find my bleeding keys." Godley spoke and Elizabeth frowned before she reached for the keys upon the table.

"Why is that, uncle?" she called as she fought with the lock.

"My hands…are occupied." He called with a sigh. Elizabeth managed to unlock the door and as quickly as she could she opened the door. She blinked when she saw her soaked uncle supporting the weight of another man in his arms.

"What happened? You're dripping wet." She said as she moved to the side to let them pass.

"Yes, well we had a small problem with transportation, dear. Just help me." He said and Elizabeth tore her eyes away from the seemingly asleep man in her uncle's hands. She helped Godley maneuver him onto the couch before she looked at her uncle.

"If I may ask, who is he?" she asked and Godley laughed.

"He's my boss…and well, sadly my friend." The older man answered.

"I heard that…" the man on the couch mumbled without opening his eyes and Elizabeth was warmed by the sound of his voice.

"I have to head back to the office. Just keep an eye on him until I'm back." Godley said before he walked away.

"But-…" Elizabeth tried to protest but he was already gone. She looked at the man who looked like he had fallen asleep again before she decided to bring him a blanket. She headed for her bedroom and took one of the blankets before she returned to the parlor. She draped the blanket over him and that was when he slowly opened his eyes. His gaze wandered around the room before it finally settled on her face.

"I'll get it wet, miss…" he trailed off and she stared stupidly until he reopened his eyes and looked at her expectantly with a half clear, half fogged gaze.

"Elizabeth but everybody just calls me Lizzie. Well, except my uncle." She said quickly and he half smirked at her answer.

"I see…I wonder why." He mumbled as he closed his eyes again. Elizabeth frowned before she hesitantly sat down in one of the chairs close to the fire. Silence took over the room but gradually the man on the couch fully opened his eyes and his gaze slowly turned sober but tired still.

"The name's Abberline, Frederick Abberline. I'm an inspector." He spoke after clearing his throat a couple of times. Elizabeth looked up startled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you, sir." She said and he nodded before he looked away, clearly nervous with his current situation.

"I…" she started and he turned to look at her.

"I have heard a lot about you from my uncle." She stated.

"Oh? Good things I hope?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as a massive headache started developing in his head.

"Of course."

"Hmm…So you're the famous niece he's been muttering about all along these days." He said and she actually blushed a bit.

"That's me. I know I'm usually a pain in his back." She said with a nervous laugh.

"If you are, you took it from him." Frederick said with a twitch of his mouth as they locked eyes. The door opening caused Elizabeth to look away.

"You're awake at last? Good. I have a carriage waiting. Let's go." Godley said and Abberline slowly stood up on his feet, his legs shaking a bit. He placed the blanket on the couch neatly and nodded at Elizabeth.

"Thank you, miss." He said quietly before he was pulled out of the door by the sergeant. Elizabeth was left staring at the closed door with confusion.

* * *

Abberline ran a hand through his wet hair as he got seated inside the carriage.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" he asked his friend who got in next to him.

"Why did I do what?"

"Why did you bring me to your house? The poor girl got a fright by my state." He hissed as he rubbed his face.

"Elizabeth? Nah, she's probably more curious about you than frightened." Godley laughed.

"Oh, so my humiliation is funny now, sergeant?" Abberline hissed.

"No, sir. But you've brought this to your self. I hate it when I have to drug you dazed from that place. I'm risking my but covering you." Godley hissed back and Abberline sighed.

"I know…So, where are we going?" he asked and Godley looked at his watch.

"Your house."

"Everything alright at the office?" the inspector asked.

"As alright as it can be." Godley muttered before both of them got silent.

* * *

The next morning Elizabeth served the breakfast before she sat down next to her uncle.

"Slept well, Elizabeth?" Godley asked as he took a sip from his tea.

"Yes…Uncle, can I ask you something?" she asked and Godley looked at her.

"Of course, dear."

"Um, the gentleman you brought here last night-…"

"The Inspector?"

"Yes."

"What about him?" he asked as he looked at his morning paper.

"What was wrong with him?" she asked quietly and Godley sighed.

"You noticed it, didn't you? Of course you did. You're as sharp as your mother. Even if you want others to think otherwise." He said and she smiled sheepishly.

"Alright, if I tell you, you have to promise that you won't tell. Not even to him. Understand?" he said pointing a finger at her.

"Of course." She replied.

"The inspector... is a drug addict. He has been for three years." Godley said quietly and Elizabeth gaped at him.

"Excuse me?" she whispered.

"I only told you this because you might see him again. That bugger is my best friend." He muttered and Elizabeth blinked.

"But…but is that allowed? He's a police officer."

"That's why you have to keep your mouth shut. He's a good man, Elizabeth. His flaw doesn't make him a bad man." Godley said softly and Elizabeth nodded.

"Of course. I won't tell a soul." She said and her uncle nodded before he returned to his paper.

Elizabeth looked at her cup and blinked, wondering how could a man who was addicted to dangerous substances could have so sincere and expressive eyes. Little did she know that those eyes would haunt her dreams from now on.

**End of chapter 1**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts. I'll post more as soon as I have some feedback. **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. The next chapter is here. I hope you like it.

I want to thank: **LunaCangiante, MissSparrow101, Nelle07 and SilentHillHeaven.** Thank you for your reviews and alerts. They definitely encouraged me to continue this.

**Review reply to MissSparrow101:** Hi, love. Thank you for reading even though you've never seen the movie. If you do want to know the storyline though go to wikipedia and search it. It will give you the general idea even without seeing the film. Thank you for your review! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Three days later…_

Elizabeth was walking quickly towards the house, her hands full of groceries. She was late and her uncle would be home soon. It was one of the few times she had overslept and it had to be the same day that he would be back earlier from the office.

She turned a corner and struggled to find the keys from inside her purse. When she had a tight hold of them she unlocked the heavy door and walked inside. She shut the door and threw the keys on a chair before she hurried to the kitchen. She placed the bag upon the kitchen table and removed her coat. She kicked off her shoes and put on her apron. She removed the chicken from the back and placed it on the kitchen counter before she started peeling potatoes. She took out an onion and chopped it into small pieces before she started with the chicken. She cut it into pieces as well and then she looked at the boiling water by the fire.

"Oh!" she hissed as the knife cut her finger. Blood spilled from the cut and she sighed.

"Great…God…it's all I needed. He took me in, he feeds me and I leave him hungry." She said to herself as she sucked on her finger. She placed a handkerchief around the cut and placed the chicken inside the hot water before she washed some carrots, the cut on her finger throbbing as she did so. She pushed back tendrils of her dark brown hair with her wet hand and started cutting the carrots before she cut the potatoes too.

A knock on the door caused her to pause. She placed the knife down and wiped her hands before she walked to the door. She opened it and her mouth opened in surprise.

"Hello." The smooth voice of the Inspector rang in her ears and she blinked.

"Hello." She answered stupidly and he nodded his head towards the house.

"May I come in?" he asked and she nodded before she stepped aside to let him enter. She shut the door while Abberline's eyes wandered over the house.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked and he turned around to face her.

"You're surprised by my visit." He stated and she nodded, not failing to notice how different he looked from the night she had first seen him.

"Um…I am. My uncle isn't here." She said quietly.

"I know. He has some work to do…I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I wasn't very well. I apologize in advance if I was rude." He said and Elizabeth smiled.

"You weren't rude, Inspector. You have no reason to apologize to me. We all have our bad days." She said and Abberline blinked.

"I guess we do, don't we?" he said softly.

"I'm sorry, you've been standing there and I haven't offered you tea yet. Would you like some?" she said nervously but Abberline hesitated.

"Ahem, yes. Tea would be fine." He said and Elizabeth smiled warmly, something that didn't go unnoticed by the inspector who noticed for the first time since he entered the room how pretty the young woman was.

"Please, sit down. I'm cooking lunch so I have hot water ready." She called as she disappeared into the kitchen. She appeared a few minutes later with tea. She poured him some before she handed the steaming cup to him.

"Thank you." He said uncomfortably, not really being used in the presence of females.

"You're most welcome." She said as she took a seat across from him.

"How old are you?" he blurted out and she hesitated.

"I'm sorry. That was rude. You don't have to answer." Abberline said quickly, not really knowing why he had decided to pay the young woman a visit. He just felt bad about her seeing him in such a state the other night.

"No, it's fine. I'm nineteen, sir." Elizabeth said with a chuckle and Abberline shifted in his seat.

"I see…Do you like it here in London then?" he asked as he took a sip from his tea.

"Very much…I love evening strolls at the park but it's winter and it gets dark early so…" she trailed.

"Hmm…evening strolls can be dangerous here, Ms. Godley." Abberline pointed out.

"Oh, please call me Elizabeth." She said.

"If you like…What happened to your finger?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I cut it with the kitchen knife while cutting the chicken." She said embarrassed and his laugh caused her to blush bright red.

The door opened and Elizabeth jumped in surprise. Abberline's laugh stopped when he saw his partner standing there with raised eyebrows.

"Evening." Godley said as he walked in and closed the door.

"Evening, sergeant." Abberline said as he placed the tea cup on the small table next to his chair.

"What are you laughing at?" Godley asked and Abberline cleared his throat.

"Nothing. I shouldn't be laughing at the young lady's current predicament anyway." Abberline said with a smirk as he looked briefly at the still blushing Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth what did you do again?" Godley asked.

"What do you mean _again,_ uncle?" she asked offended.

"Well, the Inspector's laughing. Something big must have happened for him to laugh." Godley answered and Abberline glared at him.

"I cut my finger." Elizabeth said as she stood up and headed for the kitchen to check on the food.

"I see my niece amuses you, Frederick. You should come here more often then. It might relieve the gloom." Godley said as he removed his coat and sat down on the couch.

"Shut it, Peter." Abberline muttered as he took out his tobacco to roll a cigarette.

"You are staying for lunch?" Godley asked and Abberline shrugged.

"I don't have anything better to do…Not much action…No crazy murderer yet." Abberline murmured as he focused on his cigarette.

"Thank God for that." Godley mumbled as he leaned back.

"Elizabeth! Put another plate on the table. The Inspector's staying for lunch!" he called and Elizabeth's head appeared on the door.

"Oh? Very well then." She called with a smile and Abberline smirked but no one saw it since his lips were occupied by the cigarette.

"She's endearing." Abberline commented and Godley raised his eyebrows.

"She is…Strange that you noticed." The sergeant mumbled.

"Well, I'm not blind."

"You will be if you continue chasing the dragon."

"Shh! Are you trying to end my career? She'll hear you." Abberline hissed.

_She already knows…_Godley thought.

"Oh, don't worry. You're well on your way to do that yourself. Any dreams yet?" he asked and Abberline sighed.

"They are not dreams. They are visions." He corrected.

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Well, I did saw something but I don't think it's the right time-…" Abberline started.

"So, how was work today?" Elizabeth asked her uncle before she delivered a kiss to his plump cheek.

"Oh, fine. Tones of paperwork to be done." Godley asked as Elizabeth took three glasses from the cabinet next to the table.

"Well, work is good. It keeps the mind occupied." She called as she walked away again.

An hour later they were all sitting at the table eating. Elizabeth looked up from her plate and frowned.

"You don't like the food, Inspector?" she asked and Abberline looked up.

"No, no the food is excellent. My appetite is not very good lately that's all." He spoke and then took a bite from the chicken.

"Yes, his appetite is horrible. You should do something about that." Godley pointed out and Abberline glared at him. Elizabeth looked between the two and then comprehension dawned at her. She didn't speak again until they were done.

She was finishing with the plates when the Inspector decided it was time to leave.

She appeared in the doorway and Abberline smiled as he offered her his hand.

"Thank you for inviting me for lunch. It was lovely to see you, Elizabeth." He said as they shook hands.

"You too, sir." She said softly. He let go of her hand and stepped back.

"See you later, sergeant." He said and Godley nodded. She closed the door and turned to her uncle.

"Well, that was the first time he didn't look miserable." He stated before he walked away, leaving a confused Elizabeth behind.

* * *

Elizabeth was startled awake when she heard the front door opening and closing. She sat up on the bed and looked at the clock. It was after midnight. She got out of bed and walked out of her bedroom. She stepped into the living room and saw her uncle removing his coat, a strange expression on his face.

"Everything alright, uncle? You're late." She asked as she approached him, lighting a lamp as she did so.

"No…I just saw the most grotesque thing ever, Elizabeth." He whispered.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"There was a murder. Someone gutted a prostitute." He stated and she gasped.

"Oh God…you know who it might be?" she asked as she pulled her robe tighter around her waist.

Godley shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Were you alone?" she asked, not really knowing what else to say or do.

"No, Abberline was with me…. I have to go to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." He muttered as he walked away. Elizabeth locked the door and headed for her room as well. She crawled into bed again and remained there, lying awake the whole night, thinking what was really happening beyond the safety of her warm bed.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. As you can imagine the story is going to follow the events of the movie but with a different ending. You'll see. Please, please review and tell me your thoughts and opinions. I would love to hear from you. **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, darlings. The new chappie is here.

I want to thank: **SilentHillHeaven, LunaCnagiante, Haeronwen, xBelakinax and Nelle07**. Thank you for your kind words.

_**Review reply to **_**Luna**: Hello. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter too. **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Elizabeth closed the door after she picked the morning paper from the doorstep. She unfolded it and sat down on a chair. She read the first headline and then moved down. As she did so she paused to read a few lines written with large black letters.

"Second murder terrorizes Whitechapel…the unfortunate woman was found…" she trailed off as her eyes widened in horror.

"Jesus Christ…" she gasped. She swallowed but continued reading.

"The police cannot yet speak of the murderer…" she paused and looked at the paper with a sigh.

"They are going to have a lot to speak of now…" she muttered as she set the paper aside and stood up to check on the food in the kitchen. When she returned she sat down on her chair and picked up the almost finished scarf she had been making. A finished one was resting on the arm chair in the color of dark brown. Elizabeth looked sideways at the scarf and for a moment it reminded her of a couple of brown eyes…

"Stop that!" she scolded herself before she looked away and focused on her work again. A couple of hours passed and it started getting darker outside. She finished the scarf and just then the door opened and a tired and irritated Godley entered. Elizabeth looked up with a smile but the smile died when she saw the pile of paperwork in his hands.

"Everything alright?" she asked and he sighed as he shut the door.

"No. Didn't you read the papers?" he asked as he placed the files of papers on the table.

"Um…yes. You look tired." She commented as she stood up and helped him remove his coat and took his hat.

"I am. And tomorrow it's going to be a far more tiresome day. We have to attend the funeral and ask those _ladies_ questions. Yeah, like they're going to answer." He muttered as he sat down and waited for her to bring him the food.

"Ladies? You mean…" she called as she served the food to a plate.

"Yes. The woman was again a prostitute. We're dealing with a crazy chap I think or a very savage butcher." He mumbled as he rubbed his face. Elizabeth returned with his food and a glass of water. She sat down next to him while he ate.

"What did the Inspector said?" she asked after clearing her throat.

"He said the murderer is deliberate and rational…I think he's not though." Godley said after swallowing his mouthful of peas.

"Oh, no…" he sighed as his shoulders slumped.

"What? Something with the food?" she asked alarmed, her hazel eyes wide.

"No…I forgot to give him the bloody papers. Shit!"

"Uncle!" she scolded and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Yes, yes, I forgot your virgin ears." He teased and she glared at him teasingly.

"I had to give him the police report and I forgot…Great." He mumbled.

"Is it so important?" she asked and he looked at her skeptically.

"You couldn't do me a favor, could you?" he asked and she paused.

"What?"

"You can go give it to him while I do this paperwork." He said and Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"No!" she said as she shifted in her seat.

"Come on. Why not? You don't like him?"

"No! I mean of course I do. I can't go to his house uninvited. Not even for you." She said shaking her head.

"Elizabeth, it's just one block away. You'll be back before you know it. You're not going for a visit. You're going for police business." Godley said and she sighed.

"But I'm not a police officer…" she started but stopped when she saw his tired gaze.

"Fine. I'm going to get my cloak." She said as she stood up and left the room to get ready.

She returned shortly with her cloak on and a pair of gloves in her hands.

"Here. Tell him to read it this time." He said as he handed her the file.

"Alright…" she trailed off as she looked at her chair. She walked over to it and took the brown scarf in her hand. She placed it in her purse while her uncle watched with raised eyebrows.

"What? I can't go empty handed!" she defended and he chuckled in amusement.

"Off you go then…Here's the address…Oh, and if he doesn't open right away just knock again and he will." He called and she gave him a funny look before realization hit her.

"Oh! Right." She said before she walked away and closed the door behind her.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking she arrived at her destination and raised her hand to knock on the door. She knocked twice and waited. No answer. She knocked again and fidgeted patiently in the doorstep.

* * *

The knocking on the door caused Abberline to flinch and jump inside the water of his tub. He gripped the side of the cold surface and looked around with sleepy eyes. He moved his right hand to rub his eyes and the noise of glass breaking into pieces pierced his ears and caused him to wince. He had dropped the glass he didn't know he had been holding. He tried to make his eyes focus properly and then slowly he started rising from the water. He searched around blindly for a towel and then stepped out of the tub, succeeding in avoiding the broken glass pieces. He hissed as his head felt heavy, like a dead weight upon his neck but he forced himself to walk even though his feet felt like they were separated from the rest of his body. He wrapped the towel around his waist and then grabbed his robe from the hanger before he made his way to the parlor. The knocking came again and he squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to clear them.

"Just a minute!" he called as he leaned against a chair next to his front door. He shook his head a few times in order to clear the image of his dead wife from his mind before he straightened and placed his hand on the door. He unlocked it and with great effort he opened it. He almost froze when his eyes met the sight of Elizabeth standing to his doorstep.

"Elizabeth?" he asked as he tried to keep his voice steady.

"Good evening. I am so sorry to bother you-…"

"No. Ahem, you're not. Please come in. It's cold." He said as he stepped aside to let her enter.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she stepped in. Frederick closed the door and looked at her as she turned to face him.

"What can I do for you?" he asked and she quickly handed him the file her uncle send her there to give.

"My uncle forgot to give you this so he sent me." She said and he slowly reached and took it from her hand. His cold fingers connected with hers and he shivered.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she stepped closer to him.

"I don't feel so good…" he trailed off as he took the file and leaned against the door.

"Would you like to lie down perhaps, Inspector?" she asked as she tentatively took his hand and she shuddered when she felt his fingers closing around her hand almost instantly.

"Yes…" he breathed as he closed his eyes briefly. She gently guided him towards the couch and sat him down. She looked at his pale face and took a seat next to him since he refused to let go of her hand just yet.

"Better?"

"Yes…my head spins is all. Thank you." He said as he opened his eyes and quickly let go of her hand embarrassed.

"I have to read this right?" he asked as he placed the file upon his lap.

"Yes…Unfortunately." She laughed and he smirked at her with half lidded eyes.

"I will then…Thank you for troubling yourself with this." He told her and she shrugged.

"Not a problem. Are you better now?" she asked and he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"I'm fine, Bess. Mind if I call you that?" he asked as he sat up and took his much warmer hand away.

"N-no, not at all." She stammered and he smiled tiredly.

"Okay…I guess you heard about the murders." He stated as he flipped through the papers.

"Yes. I'm saddened by it. These women live heard already and now this madman is haunting the streets as well." She said quietly and Abberline looked at her as she talked.

"Yeah, it's sad." He murmured as he looked away from her face. Elizabeth looked at him and then stood up.

"I better go." She said as she stood up and moved back from the couch.

"Maybe you'd like some tea…" he said and she smiled.

"I doubt you have any, Inspector." She joked and he chuckled.

"You're right I don't. But I can make some." He offered and she shook her head.

"No, thank you. I'm sure you have many things in your mind right now." She said as he too stood up.

"I do…sadly." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Have a good night then." She said as she turned to leave only to stop again.

"I forgot!" she exclaimed and he smiled.

"What? More paperwork for me?" he asked in a lighter tone as he felt his head and vision going back to normal.

"No, I have a gift for you…" she said as she searched her purse. She found the scarf and handed it to him.

"I hope you like it. I made one for my uncle and one for you." She said as he took it from her outstretched hand.

"Thank you…It's brown." He stated as he looked at it.

"Yes, to match your eyes." She said before she could stop herself and he looked up at her surprised by her comment.

"Thank you." He repeated quietly and she nodded before she quickly turned around to walk away.

"Good night, Bess." He called when he spotted her blushing face. She paused and turned to look at him.

"Good night, Inspector." She said softly before she disappeared into the dark street, her footsteps echoing in Abberline's ears as he waited for her to turn the corner to close his door. When she was out of his line of vision he shut the door and looked at the scarf with a sad smile before he disappeared into the cold darkness of his bedroom.

**End of chapter 3**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Please, please review. A few words would be nice and they would make me update fast! **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, loves. The new chapter's here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **xBelakinax, LunaCangiante, pirate4life-stl and Nelle07.** Thank you so much for your comments and support.

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Four weeks later…_

Elizabeth was heading for her uncle's office, a file of papers in her hand along with a small bag. She followed the instructions of a police officer and finally arrived at her uncle's office. The door was half open and she could hear raised voices coming from inside.

"I just don't understand why you're making such a big fuss about it." She heard Abberline's voice and she paused.

"And I can't understand why you keep listening to those women."

"One woman." Frederick corrected with some edge in his voice.

"She's the only one who agreed to help us." The Inspector mumbled.

"And you never thought why?" Godley asked through gritted teeth.

"No. I am simply trying to figure out what is behind all these."

"Any luck in succeeding?" Godley asked with a sigh.

"I don't know…Today I'm going to the workhouse." Abberline said as he flipped through some papers.

"What for? You're not going to visit that woman, are you?" Godley asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I am." Abberline said.

"You're not going to gain anything from it. That girl has lost her marbles." Godley said shaking her head.

"So, they say. It might not be true." Frederick said as he looked up from his desk.

"And you're going alone?"

"No…she's coming with me."

"What?" Godley asked.

"She's the only one who can identify the girl. How am I supposed to know if she's the right one?" Frederick said with irritation.

Elizabeth shook her head and decided to enter. It was not polite eavesdrop anyway. She knocked once before she pushed the door completely open.

"I could-…" Godley paused in mid sentence as Elizabeth walked in.

"Elizabeth! What a surprise. Is something the matter?" Godley asked and Abberline turned to look at the young woman.

"Hello. You forgot this at home. I figured you might need it." She said as she handed him the papers.

"Good morning, Bess." Abberline greeted and she looked at him.

"Good morning to you too, Inspector." She said as she shook his hand. Abberline smiled at her and dropped a soft kiss on her hand as he slowly brought her hand to his lips.

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me by my first name, Bess?" he chuckled and she felt her hands sweating as she heard him.

"I'm sorry. I'll try." She said as her heart skipped a bit when he smiled at her again.

"I'm counting on it." He said as he stepped back and started gathering his papers.

"You're going now?" Godley asked him with a frown.

"Yes." Abberline murmured.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Godley asked while Elizabeth watched Abberline's actions. Realizing what she did she averted her gaze and started looking around the office.

"I said no. Stay here in case something happens…I hope I won't be long." Frederick mumbled as he put out the cigarette he had been smoking.

"Alright."

Abberline turned to Elizabeth and nodded at her.

"You're going back home?" he asked and she nodded mutely.

"Come on. I'll walk with you. It's in my way." He said as he placed a hand to her waist.

"O-okay. Take this." Elizabeth stuttered as she handed her uncle the small bag she had been holding.

"Is it food?"

"Fruit to be exact." She said and Abberline chuckled next to her, causing her to frown.

"Fruit? What is fruit going to do to me?" Godley asked and Elizabeth gaped at him while Abberline laughed openly at the situation.

"I thought…" she started and Abberline took her arm.

"Come on, Bess. Leave him. He's been grumpy all morning." He said and Godley narrowed his eyes at him.

"Look who's talking! You better be careful with that woman, Frederick. You don't know where she can lead you." The sergeant called but Abberline only rolled his eyes and pulled Elizabeth with him out of the door.

"Was he talking about me?" Elizabeth asked as soon as they were out of the office.

"No, Bess. He was talking about someone else." Abberline said softly as he placed his hand back on her waist as he led her out of the building.

"Oh? I know her?" she dared to ask and he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"No, you don't. It's impossible anyway." He said quietly.

"Why is that?" she asked and he chuckled as he looked in her eyes for a while.

"Well…you don't seem like a lass who would wander around in dark alleys, dear." He said and she felt her face turn pink at the endearment.

"Oh! She's one of the women you were talking about the other time." She realized and he nodded as they walked down the stairs.

"That's right. She's…helping me in my investigation." He said as he gazed at the road in front of them.

"Is she of any help?" Elizabeth asked, feeling a loss of warmth as his hand left her waist.

"She is. She's great help." He spoke slowly as if he has lost in some kind of reverie. Elizabeth swallowed hard at the expression on his face and looked away. She folded her hands in front of her and they kept walking in silence.

"How have you been lately? How are your headaches?" she asked before she could stop herself. Her question seemed to wake him from his daze and he turned to look at her.

"What? How do you know about my headaches?" he asked, his voice nothing more than a whisper. Elizabeth bit her tongue and searched for something to say.

"You know, don't you?" he asked as he stopped walking and took hold of her arm.

"I'm sorry. It's not my business." She spoke quietly and the upset expression left his face to be replaced with misery.

"That's wonderful…He told you, didn't he?" he asked as he released the hold he had on her. Elizabeth nodded and he sighed.

"The headaches are better. I met a doctor and he gave me a prescription for them." He said softly and she nodded.

"That's good to hear." She said with a small smile which he returned.

"Thank you for asking." He said as he squeezed her hand and then placed his right palm on her waist again as they started walking once more.

"You're welcome…I was worried about you." She said and he paused again to look at her. He smiled and let the back of his hand brush over her cheek slowly.

"Thank you, Bess." He said before something from over her shoulder caught his attention and his eyes suddenly lost their interest in her.

"I have to go." He said as he pulled his hand back and nodded at her before he moved back and crossed the street quickly. Elizabeth blinked and turned to watch his retreating form. She saw him crossing the street and then she spotted him approaching a woman with a faded blue dress and shoulder length red hair. She watched them as they talked for a while before Abberline placed his hand on her lower back and led her down the street. Elizabeth stood there frozen for a while, surprised by the eagerness he showed in his footsteps the moment he saw the woman waiting for him. A strange feeling tugged at the pit of her stomach and she turned away just as the couple turned the corner and disappeared from her sight. She pulled her shawl tightly around her body and continued walking down the street towards her house.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting silently in her chair by the fire while her uncle ate at the dinner table. She gazed at the fire and stifled a sigh as her fingers fumbled with the warm blanket that she had draped over her lap. Godley looked up from his chicken soup and frowned.

"Is something wrong, Elizabeth?" he asked as he wiped at his mouth.

"No…I'm just a bit tired." She spoke quietly.

"Why don't you go to bed then?"

"I'm tired but I can't fall asleep." She said and Godley's frown got deeper.

"Something happened today?" he asked and she numbly shook her head.

"Have you ever loved anyone, uncle?" she asked and he chuckled.

"I did. Not that she ever returned my feelings, but I did." He said with a far away expression. Elizabeth looked at him and smiled sadly.

"What was it like?" she asked in a whisper as he continued eating.

"What it was like? Something like a bitter tugging at my heart along with a constant burning…Why you want to know anyway?" he asked softly after a pause and she shrugged.

"No reason…Just a silly book I read a few months ago." She muttered and it seemed enough explanation for him for he nodded and carried it on with his dinner. Half an hour later she heard his voice again and she nearly jumped for she was lost in her own thoughts.

"I'm going to sleep. It's late." He said and she turned to look at him.

"Good night. I'll just sit here for a bit." She said and he nodded.

"Good night then. If I don't wake up please wake me at seven tomorrow." He said and she nodded once.

"Alright then." He called before he walked to his room and shut the door.

An hour later, Elizabeth sighed softly and chewed her lip as she untangled her legs from the blanket and stood up. She folded the blanket and walked to the window to fix the curtain before she walked barefoot to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She only wished her mother was still alive. There was no one there to talk to and she hated that; she hated that a lot.

**End of chapter 4**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Please leave me a review before you leave. It'll be great to hear from you. **:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, loves! The new chapter's here for you. I hope you had a Merry Christmas!

I want to thank: **Nelle07, xBelakinax and SilentHillHeaven** for their reviews and support. Thank you for encouraging me to continue this. Now, on with the story. XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Elizabeth had not seen the Inspector for two weeks after she had visited her uncle's office. The last thing that she wanted to do was to see him. One might think that would be strange for a woman who had serious feelings for a man but she just couldn't bring herself to meet him again. She knew that she had missed a lot of opportunities to see him. Like the day he had passed by the house for tea and to talk to her uncle or the time where Godley was sick and the Inspector had to pass by once again to see how he was and to take a few papers for the office. She had been well aware of the fact that he had asked about her; she had heard him from the bedroom but she didn't have the guts to go out there and look at him again. She had heard his footsteps hesitating just outside her bedroom door when her uncle had said that she was ill as well and then she had listened as he withdraw from the door and left the house shortly after.

One might also wonder what her uncle thought about her behavior. Frankly he felt nothing but sympathy since he knew without her telling him that she had feelings for his friend and partner.

So, there she was, sitting under the covers of her warm bed, a book in her hand. Her eyes read the lines printed upon the old pages but she didn't understand them for her mind was far away. Her fingers turned the page and she shook her head as she continued reading. Only after a couple of minutes she realized that she didn't even understood what she was reading since she had lost every bit of her concentration. The sentences and words had no meaning because she simply hadn't been following the story. Stifling a groan of irritation she shut the book and buried her face in her hands as tears stung the back of her eyes. Cursing at her self she wiped her cheeks and forcefully threw the covers away from her body, the thin material of her nightdress clinging onto her form delicately. She opened her bedroom door and tip toed towards the kitchen area barefoot. She pulled her hair up and fanned her neck with her hand until she arrived at the kitchen and poured her self a glass of water. She took a few greedy sips before she leaned against the table. She looked at the window and stared at it for a while before she gasped loudly when a figure passed by it; a familiar figure it was however.

Hesitantly she sat up and watched as the figure walked around the house. She followed the windows and before she even knew it she was standing in front of the door. She stared at it and when a knock came she jumped slightly in surprise. Shaking she reached and unlocked the door quietly, trying not to wake her uncle. She poked her head outside and her eyes encountered a sight that she longed to see for weeks. She blinked and her mouth parted in shock when she saw Abberline standing there, looking at her with a strange expression on his face.

"Where have you been all these days, Bess?" he asked instead of a greeting and she swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry? I thought you knew that I was sick." She said in a shaky voice.

"Were you? You seem fine to me now but Godley said you had a fever this morning just like he did." He said with narrowed eyes as he took a drag from the cigarette he had between his long fingers.

"I was-… I mean I am sick. I do have a fever." She stammered. She hated lies but what was she supposed to tell him? Besides, she felt like she had a fever anyway.

Frederick's eyes narrowed and on an impulse he reached with his hand and pushed the door fully open before he placed his palm flat against her forehead to feel her skin. Surprisingly enough her skin was warm enough to make him think she might actually be saying the truth. His hand lingered on her skin before he decided to withdraw it.

"You do feel a bit warm but…Why are your eyes so red?" he asked changing the subject completely.

_Why do you care?_ She wanted to ask but she resisted the urge to do so.

"I can't sleep. From the fever…and my throat burns…and I cough." She said slowly, carefully choosing her words. Frederick's eyes narrowed briefly and he nodded before his gaze left her tired face, even more tired than his own, to slid down her exposed neck. His gaze continued their journey until they found her bare shoulder that had been revealed from her night dress. She followed his gaze and quickly fixed her dress before she stepped aside.

"Well, since that you came here in the night, would you like to-…" she started.

"I was out. I'm not coming from my house." He cut her off and she paused to look at him carefully. His gaze seemed sober but not entirely so and his face was flushed in a strange way.

"Oh." She whispered, not really daring to ask what he was doing outside and with whom he was with.

"But yes, I'll come in for a bit." He said, accepting her hesitant invitation as he passed by her and headed for the couch in the middle of the room. Elizabeth shut the door and fidgeted in the hall before she decided she was feeling rather silly sitting there. Tentatively he sat down on the couch while he took one last drag from his cigarette and then put it out on the nearest ashtray.

"I'm finally getting somewhere." He said after a long silence and she frowned.

"With what?" she asked confused and he paused, not expecting her to not know what he was talking about.

"The case. I am getting somewhere." He repeated and her eyes widened in realization.

"Really? That's good news." She said with a flicker of a smile.

"Yeah…I'm getting closer. Didn't Godley tell you-…"

"I didn't ask." She blurted out and he stilled as he looked at her.

"Of course you didn't. Why would a young woman like yourself care about murders…Why am I even telling you this?" he muttered stupefied and she shook her head.

"No, I mean I haven't been…well. That's why. You can tell me anything you want…" she said as she forced a smile on her face. Abberline looked at her smiling lips and he licked his own mouth before he averted his gaze to her eyes.

"I know that I can." He said with a smile of his own as he took in her long hair, messy from probably lying on the bed for hours. Elizabeth's heart flattered at those words and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"My…you do look awfully tired…worse than me if that can be of course." He said with a half hearted smile as he touched her cheek with the back of his fingers and moved it gently up and down.

"I do feel like hell indeed." She said as she shivered from his touch. He nodded absently and continued stroking her cheek rhythmically.

"How's Mary Kelly?" she asked before she could stop herself and his hand paused against her skin before he removed it from her face.

"She's…fine. I just saw her. Why?" he asked with a frown and a pout at the same time.

"I just remembered that you were eager to meet her the other time…so…" she trailed off.

"She's fine." He repeated with confusion.

"Did your uncle tell you?" he asked cryptically.

"Tell me what?" she asked faking ignorance.

"Did he tell you that…I sort of…you know…" he stumbled over his own words, somehow reluctant to say to her of the way he felt for a woman.

"That you like her? Is that it?" she asked bravely and he hesitated before he nodded.

"Yes…I don't know if I love her but there's something strange going on." He said as he looked at the table in front of him with furrowed brows.

"I see. Why are you telling me this?" she asked in a hoarse voice but he didn't seem to notice for he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Hmm?" he turned to face her again.

"I don't know…You just told me I could tell you everything." He said with confused smile.

"Yes, I did. It's just it doesn't seem like a matter that you'd want to discuss with me." She said quietly as she felt her eyes welling up once again.

"Well, I suppose I missed talking to you these days." He said with a chuckle as he looked up into her eyes. The smile however left his face when he saw her tears.

"Bess? Are you alright?" he asked as he placed his hand on her knee and gently massaged it with his fingers.

"I'm sorry…I just have a horrible headache." She whispered as she hid her face in her hands and tried to calm her breathing along with the fast beating of her heart. Apparently she didn't have a great success in doing so for she felt hesitant hands reaching for her shoulders before she found herself in a tight embrace. A gasp left her mouth when she felt his warm arms around her body and heard his voice next to her ear.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were feeling that ill?" he murmured as he used one hand to stroke her hair while the other moved in circles on her back.

"Feeling ill is not a reason to cry though" He said as he moved back and tilted her head up so he could see her. He smiled at her and lifted his hand to wipe at the wetness on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly and she shook her head as she tried to move back from him.

"Nothing." She said as she wiped at her cheek but she was surprised when he didn't release her from his grip

"Bess." He warned as he narrowed his eyes at her and his fingers got tangled in her long hair to keep her close.

"You're always so cheerful. There must be a reason for all this." He said and his voice gained volume as he spoke which caused her to cover his mouth with her sweaty hand. His eyes narrowed even more and he grabbed her hand in his.

"You're even sweating. What's wrong?!" he asked insistently and she sniffed.

"Nothing. I'm tired is all. I must have caught a cold." She said and he lessened his grip on her hand until he was just holding it in his own.

"Are you telling the truth?" he asked in a low voice and she nodded, feeling extremely warm and content in his embrace. Frederick's eyes searched her face for any signs of untruthfulness and when he found none he nodded his head. He was however reluctant to let go of her since she was still shaking and her lips were quivering when he looked at them. Strangely enough he found himself staring at her lips, something that he hadn't done in years; staring at a woman that way that is. He knew he had just been with someone else, someone he was pretty sure he was in love with but he felt incredibly transfixed by the creature and the mouth that was in front of him at that moment.

Elizabeth looked at him and she frowned at the expression upon his face. She was ready to ask him what was wrong but when he felt his thumb tracing the outline of her lips she froze and her eyes widened.

"Frederick…what-…" she was cut off when his lips brushed against hers softly and she when she felt his hand cupping her cheek. She was completely still in his arms and she was surely not making any move to return his kiss, mainly because she couldn't believe that he was doing what he was doing. His mouthed parted wider and she felt his tongue move over her lips before his mouth closed around hers and started moving slowly. Her hands found his coat and she grabbed it in her fists as his hand slid in her locks again and tugged gently. His mouth tasted of cigarettes and faintly of alcohol and something else that she couldn't identify. She didn't have time to think over it though for he tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss and just as she started returning it a sound from somewhere in the house caused him to jump away from her like she had burnt him.

His eyes wide stared at her as if not believing himself that he had just kissed her; Bess, the niece of his best friend, the young girl that amused him to no end. Quickly standing onto his feet he ran a hand through his hair before he took a few steps backwards.

"I am sorry…I hope you feel better soon. I have to go." He stammered out of breath before he disappeared from her sight, shutting the door softly behind him. Elizabeth blinked and stared at the closed door with wide eyes as she brought her fingers to her lips. She kept them there for a few seconds before she let her hand drop limply on her lap.

**End of chapter 5**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. Please, please review and tell me your thoughts, ideas or anything else you want. I'm always happy to hear from you. **:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, loves. I have the new chapter here for you. I hope you like it.

I want to thank: **whatever-chan, xBelakinax. SilentHillHeaven and Nelle07.**

_**Review reply to**_** whatever-chan: **Hello! Thank you so much for your great review. I am glad you're enjoying the story. Hope you like this chapter too.** :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Darkness had taken over Abberline's bedroom. His drapes were completely covering the windows so that no light could reach the room and the one candle he had not doused before he had gone to bed had long expired, leaving the room in pitch black. Abberline never slept well; most of the times he would stay awake all night, getting only an hour of pitiful sleep. Other times he would wake up drenched in sweat for his sleep would be filled with nightmares and unwanted images. He knew after he had fallen asleep that night that it would be one of those nights and he was right.

The covers had gotten tangled between his legs due to his constant moving and his clothes were soaked with sweat. Unintelligible words and moans escaped his mouth until he shot up on the bed, his tired eyes trying in vain to see in the darkness. He took a few uneven breaths before he whispered one word.

"Bess…" he panted for breath as he threw the covers off his body and reached for the lamp that was near his bed. He managed to light it and he looked around as he sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes.

_Bess…What has she anything to do with them…?What… _He thought as he tried to clear his mind from the images. His gaze shifted onto his night stand where an empty glass rested and his eyes darkened as he looked at the green leftover liquid. He closed his eyes briefly before his hand shot out and sent the glass on the floor which caused it to break into small little pieces.

"Go to hell…" he hissed before he stood up and disappeared into his bathroom.

* * *

Elizabeth was in the process of making her bed when her uncle entered.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked him with a smile.

"I am fine…You?" he asked as he reached into his pocket.

"I was never sick, uncle." She said with a frown as she looked at her hands.

"Oh but you are…Anyway, I have something for you." He said as he handed her a parchment of paper. She took it from his hand and looked at him confused.

"What is this?" she asked as she started unfolding it.

"It's a note." Godley answered as he turned to leave.

"From whom?" she asked before he had the chance to walk out of the room.

"The Inspector." He said shortly before he walked out of the room shaking his head. Elizabeth blinked and swallowed as she looked hesitantly at the paper in her hands. Since the night he had kissed her she had not seen him. It seemed that he hadn't forgotten about her after all. That thought brought a smile to her face and she tentatively looked down at the written words.

_Bess,_

He started and she smiled at the nickname he used for her.

_I apologize for leaving like that the other night. Come at the Ten Bells __tonight after seven. I'll be there. Please, I need to talk to you._

_Frederick._

Elizabeth finished reading the note and frowned. What did he have to talk to her about? She folded the paper and placed it in her drawer before she resumed fixing her bed. She would find out soon.

* * *

Around seven thirty she was walking towards the pub. She really had no idea where that place was but she had asked her uncle for directions which he had given after too much talk about that place. It was not that late but it was already dark outside and she came to realize that the neighborhood wasn't one of the best. She turned a corner and she could at last see the pub. A wave of relief came over her as she started walking towards it. As she passed by a dark alleyway two men blocked her way and she gasped. She paused in her footsteps and regarded them with suspicion until one of them smirked and took a few steps closer. She turned her head away as his foul breath hit her face and as she did so her eyes caught two figures, half hiding in the semi dark alley. She made to turn her head away when she saw that the couple was intimately pressed against each other, kissing ravenously but then the familiarity of the man made her to return her gaze back at them. Her mouth slowly parted in realization and she could only stare at the scene taking place in front of her even as the man in front of her started advancing on her. But she couldn't hear what he was saying for all she could do was stare at Abberline's profile that was slowly revealed when a constable interrupted his heated moment with the woman who was still hiding in the dark.

"What you say, lovey?" the man slurred at her and she broke out of her daze like state to stare at him.

"I'm sorry?" she stuttered as she faintly listened to the constable talking before he turned and walked away. The man blocking her way snickered but she took a few steps back and her gaze involuntary returned to the Inspector who was currently…alone and staring at her with wide eyes. Elizabeth swallowed and opened her mouth to speak at the man who was trying to reach for her hand but the constable had seen the scene and was slowly approaching them.

"Problem, gents?" he asked as he looked at Elizabeth.

"Nah, she's not worth it anyway." The man snorted before he walked away, dragging his friend with him. Elizabeth released a shaky breath and licked her dry lips.

"Are you alright, miss?" the officer asked and she nodded.

"Yes, thank-…"

"She's with me, officer. Off you go." Abberline said as he stepped in front of Elizabeth and took hold of her hand.

"Inspector." The constable acknowledged before he turned and walked away. Elizabeth looked at Abberline's hand as she slowly started processing what she had just seen. Her stomach turned but she managed to look up at him calmly.

"Are you alright, Bess? I'm sorry for dragging you here but I have no other time to spare." He apologized as he looked at her strangely. She couldn't decide if he was glad to see her, or embarrassed or maybe both.

"Come on." He coaxed as he nodded towards the pub and slowly pulled her along with him. She followed him numbly, for the first time not even noticing the warmth radiating from his skin and soon they were seated in a calm corner of the pub. Abberline shifted in his seat and smiled uncertainly at her.

"Are you alright? Of course you're not…" he trailed off as he looked at her pale face.

"I'm fine. Could I have some water?" she asked shakily and he nodded.

"Yes, of course." He ordered her water and a drink for himself before he turned to her.

"I guess you saw…"

"I did." She stated as their order arrived.

"You must think I'm a bastard, don't you?" he asked as he looked at her.

"No, no…Why did you want to see me?" she asked as she took a sip of her water but she couldn't make herself swallow for some reason.

"Well, I wanted to see you… How are you?" he asked and she looked at the bar, the table, the chairs, everywhere but him.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." He objected and she laughed but it even sounded weird in her own ears.

"I'm fine." She said seriously after a while and he bit his lip.

"Listen, Bess…I wanted to apologize for the other night." He said softly and her hopes were crashed.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry if I offended you. I don't know what came over me." He said as he reached for her hand but she pulled it away before he had a chance to touch it. His hand froze in midair and he guiltily pulled it back.

"I'm sorry. You're a wonderful girl but I-…" He stammered, not really knowing how to explain his behavior.

_Girl…_She thought bitterly. That's all she was to him; a girl.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize to me." She said in a steady voice, shaking her head.

"I don't? It doesn't seem that way to me…You didn't even let me hold your hand. Just now." He said with a confused smile.

"Well, it wouldn't seem proper since you already seem to have someone else's hand to hold." She said with a halfhearted smile. Abberline stared at her for a while before he slowly nodded his head.

"I didn't think of it that way since I think of you as my friend, Bess. But if you object then I won't do it again." He said as he held his hands up in surrender.

"Would that be all?" she asked and he seemed crestfallen at her reaction.

"Bess…" he started as she stood up. He shot up from his chair and grabbed her arm.

"Wait, please. You didn't let me finish." He started and she paused. She turned to look at him and her face couldn't help but soften at his sad eyes.

"I had a dream about you…last night. Please, just be careful, okay? Just until this whole thing is over." He whispered and his sweet breath hit her face as he talked.

"Okay." She whispered back and he smiled at her as he used his hand to brush away strands of her hair. She slightly flinched and he withdrew his hand.

"Would you like me to take you home?" he offered tenderly but she shook her head.

"No, I can manage." She said softly.

"Are you sure?" he asked with uncertainty and she nodded before she moved back from his hold and took a few steps away from him.

"Good night." She said before she turned around and exited the pub in a hurry.

Abberline watched her go until she disappeared from his sight and then slumped in his seat. He grabbed his glass of gin and drank it down immediately, hissing as the liquid burned his throat.

_It's alright. I did the right thing…Didn't I?_ He thought as he stared at the chair she had been sitting just seconds ago.

_You can'__t love two women at the same time. Or can you?_ He wondered as he stared at the glass in his hands with narrowed eyes.

**End of chapter 6**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. They are both confused, aren't they? Please review and tell me your thoughts! I'd love to hear from you. **:)**

**Happy New Year! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank: **Nelle07 and whatever-chan** for their reviews and support. You're the reason I keep writing this so, thank you! **:)**

_**Review reply to **_**whatever-chan**: Hello, love! Thank you so much for your review. I am glad you're enjoying the story. I hope you'll like this too. **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Elizabeth was pacing up and down in the parlor, biting her nail. Her eyes shifted towards the locked door before they fell onto the carpet again. A loud crashing sound from outside caused her to gasp and walk over to stand in front of the window. The streets were flooded with people, hurriedly walking down the street, chattering and gasping. She removed herself from the window and shut it securely before she continued her pacing again. If people were gathering around those days were to watch something that she had no interest to witness. Blood and dead women were not what she would call entertainment as many people thought. She looked at the wall clock; it was late. She pulled her robe tightly around her body and walked to the kitchen. She poured herself some tea and headed back to the parlor. She reluctantly got seated in one of the chairs and took a small sip from the warm tea. Her foot tapped spasmodically against the carpeted floor as she idly stayed there.

She didn't how long she had been sitting there but she was brought out of her thoughts by the door opening quickly. Godley entered the house in haste.

"You're still awake?" he asked as he shut the door.

"Yes…What happened? I heard a commotion outside." She said as she placed the cup on the table in front of her.

"Two more women are dead…"

"Two? Tonight? This happened tonight?" she asked as her hand flew to her mouth.

"Yes. Abberline's been suspended." He said as he removed his coat.

"What?!" she asked as she shot up from her seat to look at him with wide eyes.

"He's been suspended from his duty." Godley repeated as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"B-but why? When did it happen?" she asked confused.

"It happened tonight."

"But for what reason? He's been doing everything to solve this case." She said shaking her head.

"Rumors have it that he's brought the case to a _dead end_." He said sarcastically as he started walking towards the washroom.

"I'm going to change clothes. I have to get back to the service." He called and Elizabeth was left to stare after him in shock. She knew that wasn't the case. He hadn't brought the case to a dead end. She knew that they had figured out some things. She shook her head and headed for her uncle's bedroom to get him new clothes. She took them in her hands and placed them outside the washroom.

"Your clothes are here. Would you like something to eat before you leave again?" she asked.

"I don't have time to spare, Elizabeth. You should go to bed." He called and she sighed.

"Yeah, like I can sleep with the news you brought me…" she murmured as she headed for her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

_Days later…_

Elizabeth opened the front door of the house to water the few plants of the small yard with a small bucket of water. She leaned down to gain better access to the plant when she saw something move behind the leaves. A brown-red tail appeared in her vision and she chuckled when she saw a kitten hiding behind the plant.

"What are you doing here, little one?" she asked with a smile, the appearance of the small cat changing her sad mood almost immediately. The kitten looked at her almost afraid but then with curiosity when he realized that she was not going to shoo him away.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, not even caring that she must be sounding really childish by talking to a cat. The kitten mewed and she chuckled before she stood up. She filled a bowl with milk and pieces of bread before she took it outside in the yard. She placed it down on the ground and the kitten rushed to it without hesitation. Elizabeth smiled and finished with watering the rest of the plants before she sat back to watch the small animal eating. She reached with her hand touched the animal's fur, surprised when the kitten didn't move back instead let her stroke his fur. She heard the yard door opening and she looked up expecting to see her uncle but she was wrong. Her uncle was there alright but behind him was Frederick. Her hand paused in stroking the cat and she froze when she saw his familiar face. He shut the door and his eyes finally spotted her. Elizabeth swallowed hard and the world seemed to stop around her. Frederick's eyes remained on her and a strange expression passed over his face; if it was relief or surprise she didn't know. All she knew was that she was sitting there stroking a cat and possibly looking like an idiot.

"Elizabeth, are you alright? What is this cat doing here?" Godley asked looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"I found him here so I decided to feed him. I couldn't leave him starve now, could I, uncle?" she said and brief appreciative smile appeared on Abberline's face as he looked at her.

"Is he fed?" Godley asked.

"Yes…"

"Then what is he still doing here?" he asked, his hands ready to shoo the animal away to Elizabeth's distress.

"No! He isn't bothering." She said as she gently picked up the kitten and held it close to her.  
"Good God…" Godley said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, leave her be, will you? It's a just a cat, Godley." Abberline interjected as Elizabeth stood up with the kitten still in her arms.

"Fine. He's staying out though." Godley said reluctantly and Elizabeth nodded with a smile.

"Thank you." She said before she put the cat down and smoothed down her dress.

"Is everything alright?" she asked at last while she gave a pointing look towards the Inspector.

"Yes, we're back earlier. Is dinner ready?" Godley asked as he passed by her and into the house, leaving her to stare after him in shock.

"Yes…" she trailed off, not really daring to make eye contact with the man that had been haunting her mind all the time; day and night.

"So you intend to keep him, eh?" Frederick's voice caused her to reluctantly look at him.

"Who?" she asked, transfixed by the look of extreme sadness that was plastered upon his otherwise handsome face.

"The cat." He said and she nodded.

"I shall." She said and he nodded before he looked at the hat his held between his hands.

"Did you get back to your duties then?" she asked and he looked up at her.

"You knew?" he asked perplexed.

"Yes…So, did you?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I did…I've been promoted." He almost spat the last word with venom.

"Congratulations then." She said quietly before she turned to enter the house, leaving him to stare at her back with a look of utter despair before he decided to follow her, closing the door behind him.

"Bess-…" he started to call at her retreating form but Godley appeared and he stopped.

"Come and sit. Want a drink?" Godley asked.

"Yeah…" he said as he removed his coat and took a seat. Godley poured him a drink and handed him the glass before he took a seat across from him. Abberline's eyes remained fixed in his glass except from the small hopeful glances he kept throwing towards the kitchen area.

"Oh, Jesus, will you stop looking so glum? For God sake's at least." Godley said and Abberline sighed.

"Do you have more?" he asked as he looked at his empty glass.

"It'll go straight to your head with that empty stomach of yours." Godley commented as he refilled the glass.

"I'm used to worse…" Frederick mumbled as he leaned back in his seat.

"To prevent those worse things I dragged you here. Now cheer up. Dear, god, you should have kept the damned letter if it bothers you that much." Godley said with raised eyebrows. Abberline ignored him and he stood up, quickly walking towards the kitchen. Godley sighed and took a sip from his glass.

"Poor Bess…" he whispered shaking his head.

Frederick entered the kitchen and spotted Elizabeth. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her lower back.

"Bess…" he soothed when she gasped. She turned to look at him and recoiled from his touch.

"The food's ready. I was just about to-…"

"Bugger the food." He hissed as he looked at her.

"That is not a language I appreciate you using while speaking to me, sir." She said as she poked his chest with a finger.

"_Sir_? What happened to Frederick?" he asked slightly hurt.

"I don't know, you tell me." She said as she resumed serving the food into plates.

"Bess, please don't torture me too." He whispered and that caused her to pause and look at him.

"What? Did something happen?" she asked more softly and he closed his eyes briefly.

"I'm just tired…I guess." He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Did something happen to _her_…?" she asked hesitantly and his head moved sharply towards her.

"No…" he shook his head.

"Then why are you like this?" she asked, all intentions of staying mad and cold towards him vanishing at the sight of his distress.

"Haven't you seen her?" she asked when he didn't reply but just gazed into her eyes, like a lost puppy.

"I can't see her anymore, Bess." He said with a bitter smile.

"Oh…why?"

"Because she's gone and he's been moping about it for days now." Godley chirped in as he walked in to get place his glass on the table. Elizabeth looked at her uncle briefly while Abberline lowered his head with a sigh.

"I really don't get why you're fussing over her. She's a woman who-…" Godley started.

"Enough!" Abberline cut him off in a cold voice, his fists curling at his sides. Elizabeth glared at her uncle and shook her head at him.

"Fine, fine. I'm still waiting for the dinner…" he called as he walked away from the kitchen, leaving them alone again.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know. You must be at least glad that she's okay-…" she was startled when she found herself wrapped in a tight embrace. Her hands were pressed against his chest while his were firmly locked on her lower back. She almost gasped out loud when she felt him burying his face in her neck.

"I thought that you hated me…" he whispered as he used one hand to stroke her loose hair.

"Hate you? N-no…" she stuttered and he smiled gently.

"The way you left that night…" he trailed of as he turned his head and delivered a lingering kiss to her temple. Elizabeth closed her eyes and shuddered at the feeling of his lips touching her skin.

"I'm not angry…" she said quietly as his fingers combed through her long hair.

"Good." He whispered with a grin and it was the first time he had actually smiled for quite a few days.

"I-I have to finish with the food." She said as she stepped back from his arms, her face flushed.

"Okay…You want help?" he asked as he shot a look at the plates.

"No. You go ahead and sit." She said with a nervous smile.

"Okay…" he smiled one more time before he moved back and walked out of the room. Elizabeth released and shaky breath and resumed preparing the dinner table.

* * *

Elizabeth watched with wide eyes as the two men in front of her continued drinking from the wine they had opened for dinner. Her uncle was smiling and laughing and singing while Frederick seemed in his own world with glazed over eyes. Having enough she snatched the bottle from the unsuspecting officer's hand, causing Abberline to look up at her with narrowed eyes.

"Wha'?" he asked as she pushed the bottle away.

"You had enough! And you should be in bed!" she said firmly, pointing a finger towards her uncle who only laughed and stood up shakily.

"The missy's right…Gotta go…" he muttered as he walked unsteadily towards his bedroom. Elizabeth's gaze returned to the Inspector and she shook her head.

"You're drunk."

"Hmmm? Am not." He insisted as he leaned back in his chair and looked at her with half open eyelids.

"Yes, you are. I'll bring you some water…" but a hand grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Nah, no water…sit." He slurred and she found herself sitting on his lap. She shifted uncomfortably and made to push away from him but his arms locked around her and came to rest on her stomach.

"Sit 'ere wit' me…" he whispered and his wine scented breath ghosted over her neck and cheek.

"Okay…" she said and a silence took over the room. His head fell forward and came to rest upon her shoulder as his hands started idly playing with her fingers that had come to rest on top of his own.

"You remin' me of my wife, y'know." He said after a while and she looked at him shocked.

"What?" she asked him and he squinted his eyes at her.

"My wife…You're just like her." He breathed and she gaped at him.

"Y-you had a wife?" she asked and he nodded.

"Where is she?"

"Dead…" he said quietly as his eyes looked at the skin of her neck.

"I'm sorry…" she said as she squeezed his hand. He nodded and reached with a single finger to touch her slender neck.

"You're beautiful…" he whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her neck once before he moved back.

"Will you give me the bottle?" he asked hopefully but she shook her head.

"No." she said as she stood up from his lap and took a few steps back.

"Bess…" he slurred.

"I said no. You can sleep here if you like." She said as she pushed him down onto the couch and covered him with a near by blanket.

"I'm not sleepy…" he mouthed as he blinked. Despite his protests he did lie down and his eyes slowly but surely closed shut. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief and moved back from him. She doused the candles and went to her room to sleep.

**End of chapter 7**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Please, please review before you go. It's so sad for me to know that there are people who are reading this but do not comment. So, leave me some words before you go. Thank you! **:)**


	8. Chapter 8

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers**: whatever-chan, SilentHillHeaven, xBelakinax, Nell07 and lily**. Thank you all for your support.

_**Review replies to:**_

**Whatever-chan**: Hello! How are you? Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you liked it.

**Lily**: Hi! I am glad you like the story. I hope you'll like this chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Days passed and Elizabeth hadn't heard from Abberline. He hadn't come by the house at all since that day. She was starting to worry since her uncle wasn't telling her much about him no matter how much she pressed. She knew though, she had a feeling that the inspector was not in a good state.

One night she was sitting at the dinner table eating with Godley and listening to the rain as it fell on the streets. She looked up from her soup and lowered her spoon. Her gaze settled on her uncle who was peacefully eating while reading his paper.

"Uncle." She started and he looked at her.

"Yes? You're not eating…Something wrong with the soup, Elizabeth?" he asked and she gritted her teeth.

"There's nothing wrong with the soup. There's something wrong with you!" She said stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Me? No, I'm fine, thank you. I'm eating." He said as she continued eating.

"Why do you insist on not telling me how he is?" she asked and her uncle sighed.

"I don't think it's your business, Elizabeth. It's better if you left him alone…" he trailed off with a furrowed brow.

"I can't ignore anything that has to do with him and you know it. Please, tell me if he's alright or not." She pleaded but he remained silent.

"He hasn't been here for weeks and you never talk about him when you come back…Is he in trouble?" she pressed and Godley let go of his spoon with a loud clung while the rain outside stopped.

"It is better if you forget him, dear. He cannot give you what you want." He said while he looked into her eyes.

"I know that…I just want to know if he's alright." She whispered as she tried to hold back the moisture in her eyes.

"And what if he's not? What are you going to do about it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Elizabeth lowered her eyes and swallowed.

"I don't know…If you don't tell me what's wrong with him how can I help him?" she whispered. Godley sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"He's worse than he was the day you saw him…He's drinking, he's not eating…he is all the time at the den, he's not sleeping…Want to hear more? I can't understand how he makes it at work every morning." The older man said sadly and Elizabeth stared at him wide eyed.

"What are you doing about it? You're his friend-…"

"What can I do? He's as stubborn as a donkey…Much like you." He concluded and she rubbed her eyes.

"I am not hurting myself though. He is." She said quietly.

"I know…" Godley said softly before he stood up and walked away to his room, leaving her alone.

Elizabeth stared at the table cloth for quite sometime before she stood up. She took her cloak and exited the house in silence.

Her quick footsteps brought her soon to her destination. She arrived at the front door and knocked twice. After a good one minute of waiting her hopes of someone answering her were crashed. She looked around and sighed when she felt small droplets of rain upon her face.

"Great…just my luck." She hissed as she pressed her back against the door to keep herself from getting wet.

"Well, I'm not leaving until you get back…" she said as she sat down on the step and folded her hands around her knees, her stubbornness making its appearance once again. She tapped her foot impatiently and sat there for God's knows how much time. At last she finally saw Frederick's familiar figure approaching the house and she sat up slightly, the hem of her dress getting soaked from the rain. Abberline was soaked to the bone and did a double take when he saw her sitting at his doorstep. He blinked his red, tired eyes and slowly approached her, his hair clinging to his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked more rudely than he meant and she flinched slightly.

"I am waiting for you. Isn't it obvious?" she asked as she stood up, her dress rustling as she did so.

"No, it's not. Not when you're sitting in the rain getting soaked." He said and his voice was hoarse and tired while his face was as pale as death himself.

"I was worried about you." She said quietly and he looked away.

"You shouldn't. I'm fine." He said and she huffed.

"Oh, yes, I can see how fine you are!" she snapped and he turned towards her.

"Why are you here? Did Godley send you to check on me?" he asked as he leaned heavily against the frame of his front door.

"No one asked me to anything. I came here on my own…Where have you been? You're soaked to the bone." She said as she brushed her hand over his wet coat.

"I went for a drink." He stated and his breath proved it.

"I can smell that…" she said and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You should go home. It's late." He said as she pushed her aside gently so he could unlock his door with trembling hands.

"Why are you doing this? Why can't you find peace?" she asked as she took his cold hand and held it in her own. Frederick paused and turned his gaze towards her.

"I can't…And you can't help me get away from myself, Bess. Do not fool yourself." He whispered and she stared at him.

"Since when do you have to sleep properly?" she asked as she completely ignored his hurtful comment.

"What?" he asked baffled by her question.

"I asked since when do you have to sleep properly." She repeated and he sighed.

"I can't recall." He stated as he pushed the door open and stepped into the house. He turned and looked at her.

"Can I do something to help?" she asked and he looked at her shocked as slight anger appeared on his face.

"Did you not hear what I said before?" he asked in a growing voice.

"I heard you quite well! It is you who cannot listen!" she snapped angrily. They stared into each other's eyes until she shook her head and turned away from him. A hand gripped her arm and prevented her from walking away though.

Elizabeth looked back and saw the hesitation in his eyes. She turned to face him again and pried her arm from his grasp.

"What-…" she started nut his hands reached out and pulled her towards him with a great force he didn't know he possessed. His mouth was on hers in mere seconds and she gasped. His kiss was forceful and deep but lasted only for a few moments. He pulled back and breathed ruggedly as his eyes moved all over her face.

"What do you want from me? Why did you come here? Why do you care even after what I did?" he asked hoarsely and she looked up at him sadly.

"Because I love you." She whispered and his eyes widened while his entire body froze. His face took a painful expression and he inspected her face before he let his lips brush against hers again. He took a sharp intake of breath before he shook his head and broke the feathery light contact.

"You shouldn't love me." He whispered in a low firm voice as he gradually moved back from her.

"You should stay away from me." He said as his hands released her and he pulled back altogether. Elizabeth looked at him for a moment before she turned away and walked out of his house, the rain falling on her already tear soaked cheeks.

**End of chapter 8**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Please review before you go! Any ideas of what happens next? **:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! I am sorry for the long wait but I am in the middle of my finals…

Anyway, I want to thank: **whatever-chan, lily, Nelle07 and xBelakinax.**

_**Review replies to: **_

**Whatever-chan**: Hi! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Lily:** Hello! Thank you for your review. I am happy you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Weeks later…_

"Don't forget my shocks!" Elizabeth heard Godley call from the bathroom as she was putting her shoes on.

"Why do you need new ones again?" she asked in a teasing voice and her uncle poked his head from the door to look at her.

"Because my feet grew larger." He stated with narrowed eyes and she chuckled.

"Really? And you have no responsibility for it?" she asked and he glared at her.

"Alright…It's just so cold and it's funny that you're sending me out for new shocks…" she muttered as she wrapped her shawl around her body and put on her gloves.

"Oh, come on! When I was at your age I had no problem with the cold." He said as he washed his hands.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" she mumbled as she took some money and headed for the door. She unlocked it and stepped outside in the snow; she shivered.

"Jesus…" she breathed as she shut the door closed and took a few unsteady steps towards the yard door. She opened it with a wince and stepped out of the yard. She turned and closed the metallic door and when she made to turn again she collided with another body.

"Oh! I am so sorry. I wasn't lo-…" she trailed off when her eyes saw the familiar face of the Inspector. Frederick's eyes widened when he saw her and he remained silent, his face expressionless. Elizabeth blinked and averted her eyes while Abberline's face gradually softened. He moved his hand from his side and made to touch her cheek but she looked up and that was enough to quickly change his mind halt his movements. He hid his hand hastily behind his back and looked away.

"Oh…Excuse me." She whispered before she stepped aside and continued walking down the street, missing the look of guilt that passed over Abberline's face. He shook himself and opened the door before he stepped inside the front yard. He made his way over to the door and knocked twice. Seconds later the door was opened and he stepped into the warmth of the house.

"Why did you tell me to come here so early? And you said she'd be gone this morning!" he snapped as soon as Godley closed the door.

"You asked me to come."

"Yes, but I saw her! I told you I didn't want her to see me! Now, she knows that you send her away so I can come here." Abberline said as he unbuttoned the top buttons of his heavy coat.

"Relax, will you? And why all this planning? Why does it bother you that she saw you? And most importantly why did you wanted to speak to me?" Godley asked with a raised eyebrow.

When Abberline remained silent the Sergeant continued.

"You were the one who told her to stay away-…"

"I know! I-I don't want to hurt her more than I already have." Frederick breathed the last sentence as Godley pushed him down in a chair.

"Why is that?" Godley asked with his head cocked to the side.

"I don't know…Everything in my head is a blur…I don't know what I want anymore." He replied as he hid his face in his hands and sighed heavily.

"What do you mean you don't know what you want?" Godley asked with narrowed eyes. Frederick looked up and locked eyes with him while he remained silent. Godley's eyes widened.

"No…"

"Yes."

"Over my dead body." Godley said firmly and Abberline sighed.

"I confess that I don't know what…I mean, how I feel-…"

"I know exactly how you feel. You're lonely and a young woman said that she's madly in love with you, why I don't know by the way, and seeing that you lost a big opportunity you want to make it up for the time you wasted."

"That's nonsense and you know it." Abberline responded calmly and Godley groaned.

"Then how else do you explain your sudden change of heart?"

"She's so beautiful…No matter how drunk I was I can still remember the look on her face that night." Frederick breathed shaking his head.

"Good thing that you remember what you said to her." Godley said sarcastically. Abberline glared tiredly at him and rubbed his eyes.

"So, what are you going to do? Leave her alone I hope…and I suggest it too." The older man said and Abberline bit the inside of his lip while he looked up at him. The answer was clear into his eyes.

"No? Then what?" Godley asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I could use help on that…" Abberline trailed off sheepishly and Godley groaned.

"I will not have you break her heart. That's all the advice I can give." He answered as he stood up angrily. Abberline watched him go to the center of the parlor and pause.

"Oh, I need two days off this week. I believe you can grand me those if I cover your butt to her. I need to visit my brother." He said with a brief smile and Abberline buried his face in his hands in defeat.

* * *

Elizabeth helped her uncle place his bag inside the awaiting carriage and moved back.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? It might do you good, dear." Godley said as he turned to look at Elizabeth, the dim light barely illuminating the dark street.

"No, I am in no mood for trips, uncle…Send my regards to the family." She said as she embraced him and placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I will…Oh, and keep the unwanted visitors away. Goodbye." He said before he stepped into the carriage. Elizabeth frowned at those words and then shrugged. She stepped into the house and locked the door. She curled onto the couch and pulled a blanket over her legs as she took a sip from her chamomile. She felt rather relieved that she had the house to herself. She could be herself for two whole days without having to pretend cheeriness. Shrugging to herself she rested her head down onto the pillow and looked at the bright fireplace. Slowly her eyelids started to close and soon she was asleep.

* * *

She woke up a few hours later. The fire was still burning and it was still night. She stretched onto the couch and slowly opened her sleepy eyes. She blinked, trying to clear her vision and then she froze.

"F-Frederick?" she sputtered and the man sitting on the chair in front of her gave her an almost smile.

"Good evening." He said quietly as she sat up and looked around.

"How…how did you get in here? I locked the door." She said in a shaky voice.

"I found the key Godley keeps hidden in the yard." She said as he held up the key.

"What are you doing here this late?" she asked as she fully sat up and looked at him.

"I don't know." He whispered as he gazed at her.

"You don't know? Are you drunk?" she asked suspiciously but he shook his head.

"No, Bess, I am not drunk…Surprised?" he asked softly and she slowly nodded her head, trying to calm her quick heartbeat.

"As a matter of fact I am." She spoke quietly and he was surprised that there was no cruelty in her voice; just plain honesty.

"My-…"

"I know that Godley isn't here." He cut her off and she paused.

"Oh…Then why are you here? He won't be back until Sunday."

"I know. That's why I am here."

"I don't think it's nice to break into other people's houses; even if you represent the law." She said with narrowed eyes and he smiled amused.

"True enough. I simply wanted to see you."

"You could have knocked."

"I did. Three times. You didn't answer." He stated with that amused smile again and she felt color rising on her cheeks.

"I was asleep…But that doesn't mean that you-…"

"I simply wanted to see you, Bess." He cut her off again. Her hazel eyes locked with his brown ones and she swallowed with difficulty.

"Why?" she asked in disbelief and he hesitated.

"I am really sorry about that night…You have been nothing more than wonderfully good to me and I was wonderfully rude to you." He said as he leaned forward, a breath's distance away from her face.

"Oh." She was at a loss of words.

"Thank you for being honest with me…I know I didn't handle the news of your…affections very well and I apologize." He spoke softly, his eyes soft and warm unlike that night. Elizabeth found herself drowning inside them and she shook her self before she threw her legs over the edge of the couch and took a sitting position. Her knees brushed against his and an unknown shudder went through his body.

"It's okay…I was quite foolish saying those words." She said and he felt something tugging at his gut at those words.

"Foolish?" he questioned and she became uncomfortable.

"I shouldn't have. Forget everything I said that night." She said with a shake of her head.

"I can't…Did I make you change your mind so quickly?" he asked.

"It's been five weeks. It's not that early." She whispered.

"You've been counting?" he asked amused and he felt her cheeks getting red again.

"That's not the point" she said as he reached for her cheek and gently cupped it in his hand. Elizabeth paused but didn't flinch away from his touch.

"Bess…" he whispered in a hoarse voice as he leaned forward and brushed his nose against hers before he let his lips touch the corner of her mouth. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she stiffened under his touch. She turned her head away, effectively blocking the access to her lips. He paused and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers before he kissed her cheek and slid his mouth to her ear.

"I am so sorry for hurting you…I was wrong. I need you to fix me, Bess." He whispered as he buried his face in her neck. Elizabeth's heart had never been beating quicker and he hadn't even said what she wanted to hear.

**End of chapter 9**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Please review! What do you think happens next? I'll give you a huge cookie! **:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Another chapter is here. Hope you like it.

I would like to thank: **Nelle07, peaches, whatever-chan and xBelakinax.** Thank you all so much for commenting on the story. It really means a lot to me.

_**Review replies to: **_

**Peaches**: Hello. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I am glad you like the story so far. **:)**

**Whatever-chan**: Hello again. I know Fred confused you but he's really confused himself. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Elizabeth didn't know or realized how she found herself on her back upon the couch with Frederick on top of her; his mouth covering her own in a forceful kiss. His fingers were threaded into her hair while his free hand supported his weight on top of her by grasping the couch. Her lips were blindly following his own, responding to his kiss, not really thinking what she was doing or what it would mean. Her hands were fisted on his dark heavy coat as she felt his hand trail down her neck, down her shoulder until it reached her waist and stayed there. He broke the kiss for air, his breath coming in short gasps as his glazed over eyes looked down at her flushing face. He released a low groan as he leaned down and let his lips touch her neck; softly at first and then more hungrily as both of his hands clasped her hips in a tight grip. The material of her robe and night dress had slid upwards and was currently barely covering her upper thighs as he slid one of his legs between hers and returned his fervent kisses to her parted mouth. She felt like she was unable to move, even to breathe as his hands stroked small circles on her hips. Her hands tightened the grip on his coat and she could feel him trying to get closer still, even if she was pretty certain that he could not get any closer.

"Bess…" he whispered against her lips as his fingers hooked on the back of her knees and pulled her legs tightly around his hips. Elizabeth gasped and her eyes flew open at the sudden contact. Along with the sudden realization of what he was about to do, her mind also realized that she couldn't do what he wanted. They hadn't even talked. It was not right and she certainly needed more than just a few sweet words from him.

She braced her hands against his clothed hest and pushed him back, breaking their kiss. Frederick opened his closed eyes and looked at her as he swallowed hard.

"Don't." she said shakily and he took a few seconds to look at her before he pushed back from her, his weight leaving her body as he sat on the couch next to her and buried his face in his hands. Elizabeth sat up as well and looked at her lap in defeat.

"What are we doing?" she asked quietly and he lifted his head to look at her with a sad expression.

"You said you loved me…I thought-…I don't know what I thought." He concluded, partly ashamed of himself.

"A few weeks ago you almost threw me out of your house. And just now you were trying-…" she stopped when she saw his eyes.

"What do you want from me, Frederick? What do you really want from me?" she asked as she turned to fully face him.

"Everything…Everything you have to give me." He whispered as he looked at her longingly.

"You didn't want my love." She said bluntly and he nervously brushed his fingers over his moustache and beard before he spoke.

"I know…and I said I am sorry." He said quietly.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked and he looked away.

"My life." He said shortly and she shifted in her seat, pulling her robe down and over her legs.

"I really don't understand what you're trying to say." She admitted in a small voice as he turned to look at her while she fixed her clothing.

"I think I already told you, Bess."

"You're lonely. You think I can fix that." She stated and Abberline remembered Godley's exact same words.

"Yes, I am… But I've been lonely for the most of my life." He added softly.

"And you miss her-…"

"Miss who, Bess?" he cut her off and she took a deep breath.

"You know who, Frederick. You think I can help you forget her. You think I can replace her." She said dully and his head shot up.

"No! No, I don't want you to replace anyone. But yes, I would like to forget her. I would like to forget everything that happened in the past five years in my life. I would like to let go." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"And how can I help you, Frederick?" she asked wearily.

"You just did. Just a few moments ago." He whispered as he clasped her hand in his. Elizabeth froze momentarily before she pulled her hand away.

"I helped you by letting you to press me on the couch? Yeah, that was very helpful for you but not for me." She said as she stood up and started pacing barefoot, her night clothes brushing the carpet as she did so.

"Bess-…"

"You don't understand, do you?" she asked him in a barely audible voice.

"Understand what, darling?" he asked anxiously.

"Me. What am I supposed to tell you right now?" she asked as she stopped pacing and came to stand in front of him.

"What you feel." he said plainly and she sighed.

"You already know how I feel. Do you?" she asked and he frowned.

"Do I what?"

"Do you know what you feel?" she asked daringly and he paused, his eyes turning away from hers to gaze at the room.

"I know what I felt when I kissed you and it's definitely not indifference, Bess." He spoke hoarsely as he outstretched his hand and gently pulled her closer by tugging her to him.

"I liked it when you were around me, I like it now." He breathed as he stood up so he was looking into her confused but hopeful eyes.

"I want you near me, Bess. Does that make sense?" he asked with a desperate smile that was directed only to her.

"No." she whispered shaking her head and he chuckled embarrassed.

"I feared that." He said as he took hold of her hands and let his fingers intertwine with hers. Elizabeth smiled a bit at their perplexed situation and looked at their joined hands.

"What do you say? Can you still bear my presence at all or…?" he trailed off hopefully, wanting so desperately to hear from her lips that she'd be there with him, that she'd let him be close to her.

_Please let me not have scared her away…_ He thought as he looked at her lips and then back up to her eyes. _God these eyes…_ He thought as he almost said that to her out loud.

"I can…" she said quietly and his eyes widened briefly before he squeezed her hands and smiled at her.

"Bess…" he breathed as he brushed his lips against hers but she ducked from his arms and moved back, distancing herself from him a bit.

"I think we did that too much tonight…and it's late." She stuttered and he swallowed before he licked his dry lips.

"You're right. I apologize. I'll just-…"

"It's too late to go home. You can sleep on the couch if you want." She said as she fixed the pillows on the couch and gathered her blanket.

"You can have my blanket." She said slowly and he grinned as he took the blanket from her and sat on the couch to remove his heavy coat.

"Thank you, darling." He said as he unbuttoned his vest and removed his shoes.

"Is there anything else you want?" she asked as she saw him unbuttoning a few buttons of his white shirt.

"No. Go to bed." He said shaking his head.

"Okay…Good night." She said before she turned to walk away.

"Bess?" he called and she paused.

"Yes?" she asked softly as she turned to him.

"Thank you." He said sincerely and she smiled before she turned and walked away, leaving the door to her room open before she went to bed.

**End of chapter 10**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Please, please review. I know people are reading this so please just drop me a few words. **:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, darlings! The new chapter's here.

I want to thank**: LunaCangiante, peaches, whatever-chan, Rosa mysica, Squirrel Aids, Nelle07 and xBelakinax** for your reviews and support. You're great!

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It was still night when Frederick pushed Elizabeth's door fully open and entered her bedroom barefoot. His eyes blinked to adjust in the darkness before he made his way towards the bed she was sleeping. He paused next to the bed and his eyes took in her form and face as she lied here peacefully, one of her hands on her stomach the other on the pillow next to her head. A small spontaneous smile flicked over his lips as he gazed at her parted lips and watched her chest rising and falling with her small breaths. The smile faltered when he realized what he was doing and he was ready to walk away from the bed but he couldn't. His feet didn't seem to obey his mind and he remained there looking at her.

_Move_._ Now._ His inner voice screamed at him but the only thing he really wanted to do was bury his face in her hair and stay close to her. Without any more thought on the matter he tentatively sat next to her on the bed and lifted the covers so he could slide under them. His feet found hers and he laid his head upon the pillow next to hers. His hand came to rest on her stomach just under her own and one of his legs wiggled its away between her warm ones. She stirred and turned on her side, facing him. Frederick's eyes widened briefly when he found himself actually embracing her for his hand went on her lower back with her movement. Her face nestled into his chest and she released a small sigh that actually caused his breath to quicken. He swallowed and closed his eyes, half thinking of actually leaving for if he stayed he feared he'd do something he'd regret. When she stilled again and remained asleep he let his eyes open and he gazed down at her. His mouth moved on its own accord and kissed the top of her head gently before he tugged the covers better over them and closed his eyes. He fell asleep quickly after.

* * *

Frederick slowly woke up when he felt warm fingers running up and down his forearm. He stirred and frowned when he felt the fingers slide onto the inside of his forearm and felt them trace the skin there. He froze when he heard a small gasp and he opened his eyes, sharply removing his arm from Elizabeth's gentle grasp to yank his shirt sleeve down and over the scars that were visible on his skin. He sat up and pushed slightly away from her, not daring to meet her eyes. His breath came out in small gasps of air and she swallowed hard before she spoke.

"Frederick?" she whispered but he just shook his head once.

"Don't." he held up a hand to stop her, the sleeve sliding down his arm again.

"But…what are those? Did someone hurt you?" she asked as she pushed her hair behind her ear and sat up as well.

"No." he croaked, still not meeting her questioning and worried eyes.

"Then how? Did you-…" she stopped as her eyes widened in realization ad they flew to his arm again. Her hand shot out and grabbed his again but he held it close to him.

"Let go, Bess." He said in a low voice, trying to keep his skin out of her sight and grasp.

When she didn't release her hold on him he tugged it away only to have her take hold of it again.

"Elizabeth!" he said loudly, firmly, his eyes flashing with anger and she reluctantly let go of his hand and stared at him.

"You did this, didn't you?" she asked as her eyes went from his face to his arm and back to his face again.

"It doesn't matter." He murmured dismissively.

"It matters to me." She said firmly and he finally met her eyes with his brown ones.

"You shouldn't have seen this." He said shaking his head, a deep frown on his face.

"Why not? Talk to me if you want to." She said as she placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed it encouragingly.

"I can't." he said as he placed his hand above her own and looked at her with lost and pained eyes.

"It is not right to keep everything to your self!" she said as she pushed back tendrils of his brown hair.

"I've always been like this and it's not likely that I can change, Bess." He said quietly.

"Do you still do this?" she asked with narrowed eyes and he remained silent she reached for his other hand and brought it close to her face. She heard him sigh when she pulled up his sleeve and revealed fresh cuts on his upper arm. He made no move to stop her this time; he only looked away from his arm in defeat.

"Oh my God…"

"God, didn't do this, Bess." He murmured as he took his hand away and placed it on his lap.

"Why didn't you tell me something last night?"

"What would you do if I had?" he asked and she bit her lip.

"I don't know. What I do know is that you should stop this…" She answered quietly as she stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers. He leaned into her touch and turned his head to kiss her fingers while his hand went on her waist to bring her closer to him.

"You shouldn't be allowed anywhere near me, darling." He breathed as he brushed his lips against hers.

"I'm not good for you…" he murmured as he pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss that gradually got more eager and deep. His hands flew to her hair and tugged at it, trying to bring her closer to his quivering body and she complied by pressing herself to him. Her hands went around his neck and he groaned as he pulled her onto his lap and let his hands slide down her waist to her hips. Her hands trailed down his neck and went under his shirt to his back. He moaned against her mouth and gripped her hips tightly in his hands, almost bruising her skin.

He tore his mouth away and breathed harshly against the skin of her neck before he shook his head and pushed away from her gently.

"I have to go." He breathed and she nodded.

"Okay." She said softly and he nodded to himself as she got off him and sat on the bed. He stood up and shakily straightened his clothes before he turned to look at her once more.

"I'll see you, Bess." He said with a small smile and she nodded. She watched him walk away and close the door behind him.

**End of chapter 11**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Please review before you leave! It's nice to know what you think. Please? **:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** The new chapter's here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter: **whatever-chan, Nelle07 and LunaCangiante.**

_**Review reply to**_** whatever-chan:** Thank you for reading and reviewing, love. Hope you like this chapter too. **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**(Warning: Love scene in this chapter…well sort of. I think I'll raise the rating for this to M now. Just so you know, loves.)**

Elizabeth was in the process of washing the dishes when her uncle entered the kitchen area.

"You don't happen to know how to remove a cat from pants, do you?" he asked her and Elizabeth looked down at his pant sleeve to see Ricky, her cat, chewing on her uncle's pants. She chuckled and shrugged.

"You can pick him up and off your clothes." She suggested and he groaned.

"I could also kick him away but I'm resisting the urge, young lady for your sake." He muttered as he picked the cat up and held him in arms length.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad." She chided as she continued washing the plates.

"Can't say I agree…" he muttered as he walked over to the table and sat down.

"Have you seen the Inspector at all?" he asked as he read his book. Elizabeth paused and her eyes widened.

"Um…not recently." She lied, wincing as she did so.

"Hmm…I saw him yesterday at the office…He seemed to ask a lot about you. He didn't visit you while I was gone, did he?" Godley asked casually.

"No…well…I did see him in the street but other than that no, he didn't come here." She lied, biting her lip hard enough to bleed.

"Hmm…it's better that way…He's my friend but he's not good for you. Not after all this…" he said gazing at her. Elizabeth swallowed and nodded as she kept her back to him.

"Of course…He did seem better now…didn't he?" she asked, not wanting to tell him about the cuts and scars she saw on Frederick's arms.

"Maybe…" her uncle trailed off and she remained silent after that.

* * *

"Elizabeth? Where is my other pair of glasses?" Godley called from his room.

"Inside your nightstand? Why?" she called as she looked up from her book. She was sitting in a chair close to the fireplace with a blanket draped around her.

"I lost the other ones!" he called and she could hear the sheepish smile in his voice. She chuckled and shook her head as she returned her attention to her book.

Some time later she heard his voice again.

"I'm going to sleep. Lock the door before you go to bed, yes, Elizabeth?"

"Alright. Good night!" she called, not looking up from the written pages.

She didn't realize how quickly the time passed so two hours later, she placed her book on the small table in front of her and sit up on the chair, stretching as she did so. She stifled a yawn and headed for the door to lock it before she headed for bed. After she locked the door she turned around to walk away. A loud bang against the door caused her to jump and yelp softly. She placed a hand over her heart and swallowed before she approached the door once again. Another loud knock arrived and she quickly unlocked the door, having an idea of who might be so late. She opened the door slightly and saw the familiar eyes of the inspector gazing at her.

"'Ello, darling…" he said loudly, slightly slurring his words.

"Frederick…?W-what are you doing here?" she asked him, her eyes drifting to the half empty bottle of gin in his hand.

"Came to see you! Won'you invite m'in?" he said loudly with a wave of his hand.

"Shh! Please, hush! He's going to hear you!" she hissed as she took hold of his arm and pulled him inside the house, not even considering leaving him outside alone. She shut the door while he took a look around the room before he leaned heavily against her back.

"Who's gonna hear me?" he breathed against her ear, his breath sending a shiver down her spine.

"My uncle and your best friend, Frederick."

"Oh, him!" he spat with a look of disdain as she turned around and took a hold of his arm to steady him.

"He tol'me not to get close to you. He said I ain't good enough…You think I ain't good enough?" he asked her as he looked at her intently.

"No…"

"You don't?!" he asked loudly with wide eyes and she had to place her hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Shh!" she said in horror while his eyes tried to look down at her hand before his lips parted and started kissing her palm. She gasped and took hold of his hand before she started pulling him towards her room.

"Elizabeth…? What's that?" her uncle asked sleepily, only half awake.

"Eh, nothing! Just the cat! Go back to sleep! Agh!" she yelped as Frederick's tongue brushed against her skin.

Silence fell over again in the house and she breathed a sigh of relief before she started pulling the inebriated inspector towards her room again. She pushed him into the semi dark room and closed the door before leaning against it.

"Thank God." She breathed but then gasped when she felt another body pressing against her, driving her hard into the wooden door. She heard the bottle clattering onto the floor before she felt Frederick's hands on her waist.

"I didn't wan'to come here but I did…" he slurred as his breath brushed over he parted lips.

"Oh…" was the only thing she could manage by his close proximity.

"Are you alright? Did you…?" she asked as she let her fingers brush over his clothed arms. He nodded as he leaned into her and buried his face in her hair. His hands slid up and got tangled into her locks as his hips pressed tightly against hers.

"Frederick…I think you should sleep." She stated as her eyes closed in bliss when his lips touched her neck.

"I don't wanna sleep." He mumbled with a groan as her hands wrapped around him against her better judgment.

"This is not fair…" she whispered as she closed her eyes.

_I love him and he knows it while I can't say the same about him…_ She thought as she opened her eyes again and saw him watching her intently.

"I don't wanna go back home…I wanna stay here…" he murmured as he looked at her with heavy eyelids.

"Okay…Come on then." She said quietly nodding her head. She pulled him towards her bed and pushed him down gently after removing his coat and shoes. She pulled the covers over him only to have him yank her on top of him, causing her to yelp for the fourth time that night. He rolled them over so he was hovering over her and kissed her lips deeply, his hands holding her close to him. She could taste the gin on his tongue but she didn't mind because it was him. Her fingers tangled in his brown hair as his hand slid down her stomach towards her thighs and what it was between them. He bunched up her night dress and slid his hand under it, causing her to gasp and break free from their kiss.

"N-no, we can't. My-…" she started but he caught her off with another kiss as his hand arrived to its destination.

"I'm not going to hurt you…I just want to be close to you." His voice sounded more sober and she opened her eyes as his hand moved upwards and a surprised gasp left her parted lips. His eyes stayed on her face and a smirk stretched on his lips when she clasped his hand tightly and arched into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her gasping mouth before his kisses went to her neck and collarbone. A low moan vibrated in his throat when her legs parted further for his exploring hand and Elizabeth felt her cheeks gaining even more color than before. His kisses got firmer and more demanding on her skin and he bit slightly down on her neck as he maneuvered his body until one of her legs was pressing between his. Elizabeth's hands gripped fistfuls of his shirt and she tried to pull him even closer.

"Bess…" he groaned as he pressed down against her knee once, his eyes flattering close as he did so. His hand paused in its ministrations to her briefly before he resumed his touches, his mouth returning to her panting mouth as he started a grinding motion with his hips against her leg.

"Oh my God…" Elizabeth gasped as her back arched slightly off the bed and her eyes closed as pleasure surged though her. Her hands relaxed their grip on his shirt as she slumped down on the mattress again while he captured her lips again, his hips never ceasing their movements against her leg. Elizabeth felt him stiffen above her after a few moments and she opened her eyes to see him throw his head back, the hand that was between her legs just a few seconds ago was now clutching the pillow next to her head. A low moan escaped his throat as he jerked against her and she had to kiss him to silence him. He stilled above her and panted for breath as she released his lips and let him rest his head in the crook of her neck.

"Bess…my sweet Bess…" he whispered as his lips brushed her neck and his sleepy eyes opened to gaze at her.

Elizabeth swallowed and tried to calm her breathing, the realization of what they had just done settling into her mind. Shakily she pulled the covers over them and pulled down her nightdress before she placed a hand on his head to stroke his hair. His eyes gradually closed and soon he was asleep in her arms.

_Oh my God…What have I done?_ She thought as she feared what the next day would bring if Godley found out he was in her room. Even greater dread filled her when she realized that Frederick might not even remember what he did.

**End of chapter 12**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Please, please review. It's always nice to have some feedback! **:)**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! The new chapter's here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **whatever-chan, LunaCangiante, Jiffie, xBelakinax, Nelle07 and peaches.**

_**Review replies to: **_

**Peaches: **Hello, love! Thank you so much for your wonderful review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. You'll see if he remembers it or not in this chapter.

**Whatever-chan: **Hi! Yeah…he did. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Shit, shit, shit…_Frederick mutely cursed as he rolled onto his back and clutched his head which felt like it was about to burst. The covers that were wrapped around him fell to his hips as he rubbed his temples, contemplating on opening his eyes or not. His head hurt too much.

"Bloody hell…" he whispered as he slowly opened his eyes. His gaze settled on the door across from him and he frowned.

"Eh?" his eyes moved around the room and he stilled when he felt movement next to him on the bed. Cautiously he turned his head and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Bloody hell…? Bloody hell!" he said louder before he placed a hand over his mouth. Elizabeth was lying next to him on her back, the bedcovers clinging to her waist as she slept peacefully. His eyes stared at her face and he swallowed hard as they strayed lower towards her body. Hesitantly he rolled to his side and reached with his hand to fix the covers better around her.

The moment his hand brushed over her stomach he paused and his mouth slowly parted as fogged memories of the previous night came to his mind. Flashes of him and her and…there had been touching-a lot of touching- and then he had…

"Bloody hell." He breathed as his wide eyes settled on her face. With a look of horror be pushed the covers down his legs and looked at his dirty pants.

"Fuck." He whispered as he quickly covered his body again and swallowed, his eyes darting between Elizabeth and the door anxiously. How was he going to face her again?

_She sure didn't seem to mind it though…_He thought and then he slapped his forehead.

_Of course. She loves me and what did I do?_

_**But you liked it.**_A little voice in his head chirped in.

_I never denied that._

_**You liked it a lot.**_

_Yes! _He mentally hissed as his eyes returned to her.

_**And now you want more. Am I right?**_

_No! I mean yes! I mean…maybe.__ I mean I was drunk. I don't-…_

_**Ah, so you wouldn't mind a repeat performance.**_The voice taunted and he closed his eyes briefly.

"Shut up." He said out loud and a hand closed over his mouth, causing his eyes to widen in alarm.

"Shh! He's still here. He hasn't left yet." Elizabeth whispered with wide eyes and Frederick slowly nodded. Relieved she removed her hand and sat up, pulling the covers around her waist. She looked away from him and he cleared his throat.

"Bess…?" he asked quietly and she turned to look at him hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I-I am sorry for last night. If I rushed you into anything you didn't want to do…I didn't hurt you or anything, right?" he asked and she shook her head, her cheeks gaining color under his intense gaze.

"N-no." she almost squeaked and he smiled, amused by her embarrassment. He was actually finding her shyness endearing.

"Elizabeth?!" Godley's voice reached their ears and Frederick's eyes widened while Elizabeth gasped. She turned to him and pushed him down the bed before she covered him with the heavy covers. She slid underneath them too and slid close to him as she took the pillow and placed it on top of his stomach.

"Are you still in bed?" Godley asked as he peered into the room. Frederick's eyes widened as Elizabeth's neck and chest came very close to his face and he almost released a low groan if it wasn't for her hand covering his mouth.

"I am feeling a bit sick." She said and her uncle made to walk towards her, his eyes trying to adjust in the semi dark room.

"No! Don't come in! It's probably contagious. You shouldn't get sick again." She almost yelped and he stopped.

"You're right. Well…just stay in bed. My, you do have a lot of blankets there. You must be cold."

"Yes! I am." She said quickly as Frederick batted her hand away and clasped it in his own instead.

"I am. I'm sorry I didn't make you breakfast." She said shakily as she felt the inspector move under her.

"That's alright, dear. Just stay in bed. Don't worry about dinner." Godley said and Elizabeth nodded. Frederick's eyes fixated on her neck before he raised his head slightly and brushed his lips against her neck. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she felt his lips moving back and forth on her skin.

"I might be late. Okay?" Godley said and she nodded twice.

"Bye then, dear. Feel better." The older man said before he closed the door and walked away. Elizabeth released a breath she didn't know she had been holding while Frederick's hand went to the back of her neck to bring her close, sucking her skin hard enough to leave a mark.

"What were you doing? It's a miracle he didn't see you." She said as she placed her head under the covers too to look at him.

"Sorry…" he breathed with a sheepish smile as he looked at her.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you here?" she asked him and he bit his lip as he brushed a lock of her hair away from her face.

"I care for you, Bess…I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable…I can't help it." He said quietly and she averted her eyes.

"It's okay…" she said in an equally soft voice. Frederick smiled again and slid close to her, his arm going around her waist to keep her close as she laid her head on the pillow.

"I love your warmth…" he whispered with a content sigh as he closed his eyes briefly.

"But…I have to leave. I ah, I need to change my clothes. It seems I made a mess last night." He said embarrassed as he looked down at himself and she once again felt her cheeks flushing.

"Oh, of course. W-would you like some coffee to clear your head?"

"No, darling. I just need a bath." He said as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed, wishing he could stay longer with her.

"I have to go." He said pulling on his shoes and grabbing his coat from under the bed. He stood and looked at her for a few moments before he leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead, his hand cupping the back of her head.

"Have a good day." He said softly before he moved back and slowly exited the bedroom.

Elizabeth was left staring at the closed door.

**End of chapter 13**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. Please review before you go. It means a lot to hear from you! **:)**


	14. Chapter 14

The new chapter's here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **LunaCangiante, peaches, whatever-chan, Nelle07 and xBelakinax** for their support.

_**Review replies to:**_

**Peaches:**Hello, love. Thank you so much for your review. Hope you like this chapter too.

**Whatever-chan: **Thank you for reading and reviewing. It means a lot!

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Elizabeth was walking down the dark street quickly, her mouth set into a thin line. She paused to look at the house a few feet away from her and a shuddering breath left her. Feelings of anger, betrayal and jealousy were surging through her like waves. She knew he wasn't well for months, she knew he was constantly drunk or under the influence of drugs, she knew she wasn't his first choice but she never thought he'd be that shallow.

She made her feet work again and she found the courage to knock on the door twice. It had started raining but she didn't seem to mind as she waited for an answer. The door opened moments ago and the inspector's eyes widened at the sight of Elizabeth standing there, her eyes icily cold as they stared at him.

"Bess…What are you doing here?" he asked as he fully opened the door and let her take a few steps closer to him.

A hard slap was the only answer he received and the sting upon his cheek caused him to look at her with wide confused eyes while holding a hand to his cheek.

"Bess-…"

"That was for lying to me." She hissed and he took a step back as she glared at him.

"What?" he asked as he let go of his burning cheek.

"Lying to you?"

"Did you have to be seen in public? Did my uncle have to tell me that he saw you in the street with one of _those_? Do you like it that you continue proving that you're not worthy of his trust? Of _my_ trust." she asked in a whisper and Frederick's eyes left her face to gaze everywhere but her.

"Bess, this is not a good time." He breathed and she nodded.

"Of course. For me it never is." She said before she turned around, her eyes watering. She didn't make a couple of steps before he called her back and with a hand on her lower back he led her into his house, despite her protests.

"Please sit down." He said as he shut the door and tightened his robe around him.

"I don't have to sit. It's better if I go. I said I wouldn't take long." She shook her head and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Bess, please sit down." He pleaded and she stubbornly shook her head no.

"Godley couldn't keep his mouth shut, could he?" he said quietly with a sigh.

"It's not his fault! All he wants is to protect me. That's why he said what he saw to me…" she said defensively and he looked at her.

"What did he say?"

"You already know what he saw and what he said to me. Otherwise you'd have complained for the slap you just received." She replied.

"Bess, I did not want to hurt you." He shook his head.

"Oh, so you just did that to make me happy."

"I told you that you should stay away from me. You should have listened to me." He said quietly and her eyes narrowed as she walked closer to him.

"This is your answer? I would have stayed away if you had insisted on it. Do not make this seem like it's my fault. I am not the one wandering in dark alleys with paid women. You want me to stay away? I will but you need to stop the midnight visits to my house for that to work." She said in a shaky voice.

"I will." He nodded regretfully.

"That's why you haven't seen me in days? Were you planning on telling me that or you would let me guess?" she asked as firmly as she could.

"Bess…don't do this."

"Don't do what, Frederick? Say the truth?" she asked and he looked away. Elizabeth looked at him one more time before she shook her head and headed for the door.

"Bess…Bess, wait." His voice was quiet as he stepped behind her and placed his hand on top of hers on the door.

"I'm sorry." He breathed into her hair as he shut his eyes and leaned against her.

"You know how I feel about you."

"Yes." He said eagerly.

"And you take advantage of it." she hissed accusingly.

"No! No, I am not-…"

"Yes, you are!" she cried as she turned around and pushed him back from her. He didn't even stumble and she became vaguely aware that strangely he was not drunk. He looked at her with a wounded look upon his face and re-approached her only to be pushed away again.

"I would have done anything for you. All you had to do is ask but…I don't think you deserve it." She whispered and the words pained him, hurt him, and made his heart beat faster against his chest with guilt.

"Elizabeth…" he spoke softly as he saw her blinking to hold back her tears.

"Don't worry I won't bother you again with my foolishness." She choked out before she turned and disappeared from his sight and into the rain.

* * *

Godley stopped pacing and looked up as the front door opened and Elizabeth walked in. Without looking at him she shut the door and headed for her room.

"What happened, Elizabeth? Where did you go at this hour?" he demanded as he blocked her way.

"I needed air."

"Didn't my brother, and your father, tell you that it's not nice to lie?"

"I am not a child, uncle." She said with some edge in her voice.

"Really? For me you are." He responded.

"But I am not! Why is everyone treating me like I'm a five year old child?!" she almost cried at him.

"Why this anger, Lizzie?" he asked calmly, using the nickname she had acquired since she was little.

"Don't call me that. You know I hate it." She breathed as she made to move past him.

"Okay, then, Elizabeth…You went to him, didn't you? Oh, Jesus…I told you in order to stop you from getting too attached with him and what did you do? You went straight to him. Do you not understand? You should not see him again. You should stay away from him. He's not-…"

"Yes, yes! I already know he's not good for me! Yes, I know I'm supposed to stay away from him! I just want to be alone! Can I have that luxury?!" she snapped loudly before she walked away, slamming shut her bedroom door as did so.

**End of chapter 14**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. I apologize for the shortness but if you review I'll have the next chapter ready quicker! So, please review and tell me your thoughts or ideas! **:)**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, loves. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

I want to thank all the people who are reading this, even if they don't review, and of course my wonderful reviewers: **Jiffie, xBelakinax, yeahdon'tfeellikeloggingin, whatever-chan, peaches and Nelle07.**

_**Review replies to:**_

**Peaches: **Hello, hon! Thank you for your review. Yes, it looks like it's over for them but it's not. You can be sure of that.

**Whatever-chan: **Hi, love! Yeah, she's very angry but this is not the end for them. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Yeahdon'tfeellikeloggingin: **Hello. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope I didn't take too long to update this time.

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Elizabeth was sitting alone in the park. It was early in the evening but it had already started to get dark. She reached into the small paper bag she was holding and placed a honeyed almond into her mouth. She had been sitting there for half an hour, waiting for Godley to meet her there and she had almost finished the half bag of the almonds all by herself.

With a sigh she looked up and rolled her eyes when she saw her uncle walking at a leisured pace towards her. She stood up but paused when she realized that he was not alone. Next to him was another man, much younger than him, and right behind them was Frederick. Her breath hitched when she saw him walking towards her with his dark eyes fixated on her.

"Sorry I am late, Elizabeth. We had work." Her uncle apologized sheepishly as he pecked her cheek and cleared his throat.

"That's okay…" she said quietly, effectively keeping her gaze away from the inspector who was currently busying himself with rolling a cigarette.

"This is Officer Alexander Wicker. He is…new." Godley said and Elizabeth smiled softly at the young man.

"Nice to meet you, sir." She said as she shook his offered hand. Frederick placed the cigarette in his mouth and watched the exchange with narrowed but unreadable eyes.

"I've heard lot about you, miss. Both from your uncle and the Inspector." The black haired man said and Elizabeth fleetingly locked eyes with Frederick who simply nodded his head at her.

"I hope good things." She replied as she let go of his hand.

"What else?" Alexander said with a smile.

"Well, we must be going. Just let me give Wicker here our address in case he needs me for the paperwork." Godley said as he walked a few feet away with Wicker. Elizabeth mad to follow them but Frederick's hand clasped her arm and pulled her behind a tree quickly, his hand over her mouth to muffle her protests.

"What are you doing?" she gasped as he did not release her arm.

"Nothing…" he breathed as he raised one hand to touch her face. Elizabeth watched with wide eyes as his gaze followed the contours of her face before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead, his hand gently stroking her cheek.

"Elizabeth?" Godley asked with a frown when he turned and didn't see her.

"I'm glad I saw you today…" Frederick whispered before he released her and moved back. Elizabeth looked at him confused before she stepped towards her uncle again.

"I thought I saw something." She murmured as she walked over to him.

"Oh…Where's Abberline?" he asked as she linked her arm with his.

"He left." She lied as they walked away while the inspector walked towards the opposite direction, his hands in his pockets.

* * *

_Days later…_

Elizabeth leaned down and placed a bowl of milk in front of her cat as the front door opened and a smiling Godley walked in.

"You're here early." She commented.

"Yes…I was talking with Alex…"

"Alex? Who's Alex?" she cut him off.

"Officer Wicker." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh…About what?" she asked as she stroked Ricky's fur while he drank eagerly his milk.

"He asked me my permission to court you." Her uncle said with a smile. Elizabeth froze.

"He what?" she choked out.

"You're surprised? I am not. He always asks about you lately."

"And…and what did you tell him?" she asked as she slowly stood up.

"I gave him my permission. He's a fine young man." Godley answered like it was obvious.

"But…but I don't want to." She blurted out and he frowned at her.

"You don't even know him, dear. Maybe once you get to know him you'll like him. And…maybe it'll get your mind off my dear friend." He muttered the last word.

"You seem to always forget, uncle that I have certain feelings for your friend." She said slowly.

"Yes, yes, but they won't take you anywhere. Why waste your life over a dream that'll never come true?"

"That's my choice! And since when do you answer for me? I never agreed on him courting me like you said." She said, her hands on her hips.

"So, you're going to embarrass me and decline?" he asked with a pout. Elizabeth sighed and lowered her head.

"Perhaps…seeing him once won't hurt." She muttered and Godley smiled triumphantly.

"Good girl."

"I said just once. Don't get your hopes up." She said pointing a finger at him.

"Fine, fine. I'm going to take a bath." He said with a wave of his hand as he walked away, leaving her shaking her head.

* * *

Frederick looked up from his work when his office door opened and Wicker walked in, a file of papers in his hand.

"Here's the file you asked, sir." He said as he placed it in front of Abberline.

"Thanks…" the Inspector muttered as he started flipping through the file. He paused when he realized that Wicker had not moved.

"Something the matter, officer?" Frederick asked tiredly.

"Um…yes, I would like to ask something of you."

"Alright."

"Could I leave an hour earlier today?" the young man said in a rush.

"Why?"

"I…I have to be somewhere, sir."

Frederick looked up intrigued.

"Really? Where?"

"I…am going to take Miss Elizabeth out to dinner." Wicker said excitement evident in his voice. Frederick froze and his hand tightened around his pen.

"You mean…Elizabeth Godley?" he asked and the young officer nodded.

_My Bess? **My** Bess is going out with…this boy?_ He thought as his eyes glazed over with anger and something he hadn't felt in years; jealousy.

"Sir?" Wicker's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Ah…as long as you finish the report you…you're free to go." Abberline murmured as he looked at his work again.

"Thank you, sir!" the younger man said joyously before he walked out of the office. Frederick let go of his pen and held his head between his hands as he released a shaky sigh.

_I have no right…and yet I'd still punch him if I could_. He thought as he looked at his closed door.

"Fuck." He breathed as he leaned his head against his desk and stayed there.

* * *

Elizabeth thanked Alex and stepped out of the carriage just a street away from her house. She pulled her shawl tightly around her shoulder before she started walking down the street, her hand diving into her pocket to retrieve her keys. She was scared out of her wit when a hand snaked around her waist and pulled her backwards to a strong chest. Her breath hitched when she looked down at the familiar hand and a warm breath ghosted over her cheek.

"Shh…just me…" Frederick's words were followed by a low chuckle as he pulled her into the dark alley he had been.

"You scared me half to death." She breathed as she was turned in his arms.

"Not my intention, Bess…" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her to him again. Alcohol reached her nostrils and her nose twitched.

"You've been drinking again? And what are we doing here? I thought you said that you wouldn't see me again." She said as she wiggled in his grasp only to have him tighten his hold on her even more.

"I saw you." He spat and she stilled in his arms.

"What?" she breathed confused.

"I saw you with the _boy_." He hissed and she scowled at him.

"Yes, and?"

"It seems to me that your feelings change quickly, my dear." He said mockingly and her eyes widened.

"How dare you? You're the one to talk! What I do is not your concern." She hissed and he grinned at her.

"You're wrong. It is my concern."

"No, it's not. Not since you hurt me." She replied shakily as she made a fruitless attempt to push him back from her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He said quietly as his hand started moving in circles on her lower back.

"Sure you didn't." she choked out bitterly as she slumped against him in defeat.

"I didn't want to hurt you…Why would I want you as broken as I am? Hmm?" he asked as he brushed his lips against her temple and down her cheek.

"Then leave me alone." She whispered as she turned her head away.

"What were you doing with that boy? Do you like him?" he asked as he grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him.

"Why do you even care? You were the one who told me to stay away from you and by God; you did succeed in doing so! Or is it that you forget everything that doesn't please you?" she hissed at him angrily and his eyes darkened dangerously.

"You are _mine_." He said in a low voice and the words sent an involuntary shiver up and down her spine. The words that left his lips left her immobile. She was certain that he didn't care for her.

"Are you going to see him again?" he asked when she remained silent.

"I-…I don't know. My uncle insists that I do. I have to go." She stuttered and made to step back.

"No! You can't. You can't see him again. You're mine, Bess." He hissed desperately.

"I am not. What makes you think I am?!" she asked angrily and he pushed her against the wall with a growl. He slanted his mouth against hers and pressed her body hard against the wall. Elizabeth's breath left her and she could do nothing but stand there while he plundered her mouth greedily. He deepened the kiss and his tongue slid into her mouth causing her to melt against him. With a deep groan he tore his lips away and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Bess…"

"You really don't know what you want, do you?" she asked shakily and he looked into her eyes.

"Bess…I know what I want." He breathed as his hands stroked her arms briefly before he placed his palms flat against the wall.

"Really? And what is that? I am tired of this, Frederick."

"I don't want you to be with anyone else."

"I wasn't planning on being with him." She started and he smiled hopefully.

"I am not planning on forgiving you either though." She said as firmly as she could.

"Elizabeth-…" he started as he leaned towards her lips again.

"No! You can't kiss me and believe that it makes everything alright!" she cried as she tried to pry his arms away from her hips.

"I need you, Bess."

"You can have what you need a few blocks away from here." She replied shakily and his wounded expression made her feel guilty for saying that.

"You are wrong. Only you can give me what I need." He whispered shaking his head. Elizabeth stared at him before she shook her head and gently but firmly pushed him away before she disappeared down the street.

Frederick's eye followed her until she was out of his sight and then he slumped against the wall in defeat.

_What's the matter with me?_ He wondered as he stood there alone.

**End of chapter 15**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me your thoughts and ideas! Please? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, darlings! How are you?

I would like to thank**: Jiffie, xBelakinax, Peaches, Mrs. Joker xx, me-loves-demon-barber, whatever-chan, Nelle07, pirate4life-stl and LunaCangiante.**

Special thank you to _**Jiffie**_ who gave me a few ideas.

_**Review replies to:**_

**Peaches:** Hi, hon! Thank you for your review. Jealous Frederick is nice, I know.

**Whatever-chan**: Hi! I know he really needs to decide what he wants…Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Elizabeth sighed as she looked down at the bouquet of roses that Alex had delivered for her that morning. She looked at the card one last time before she placed it inside the small envelope again. Her eyes shifted on the pink roses lying on the table in front of her and she bit her lip. He kept doing things like that. Bringing her flowers, sweets and other gifts while she had never encouraged him to do anything of the sort. That was the second bouquet she had received from him that week and she didn't know what to do. He was a nice man; polite, sweet and handsome but she simply didn't have any feelings for him. She had agreed to have dinner with him again out of politeness and nothing more. Now, she had gotten herself into a situation she did not wish to be in. She placed a hand to her lips and she narrowed her eyes in thought as she remembered the last time she had seen Frederick alone. Groaning, she let her head fall onto the table and soon after a few chuckles reached her ears.

"What has you so troubled, Elizabeth?" Godley asked her and she looked up at him with a glare.

"This is your entire fault!" she snapped and he frowned.

"What is my fault?" he asked as he sat in a chair next to her before his eyes fell onto the roses.

"Oh…who send you these?" he asked with a smirk.

"Alex. You encourage him, don't you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Me? Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked innocently.

"Uncle, I told you that I do not like him the way he wants me to. The way _you_ want me to." She repeated for the hundredth time.

"Oh, nonsense. He's a lovely young man. He has no _emotional_ problems." He said giving emphasis to the word emotional.

"I don't bloody care! I am not planning on encouraging him further." She said and Godley sighed.

"Why are you so stubborn? Abberline's not for you."

"I know that…but I can't control what I feel." she whispered.

"So, just give a chance to Wicker."

"Why do you insist on that?" she asked and he shrugged.

"He's nice. You are in the right age for marriage. It's the perfect timing."

"Jesus Christ…Who ever told you I want to get married?"

"You would if the dear inspector asked you to." Godley reasoned and she bit her lip.

"That's different."

"Why?" Godley pressed.

"Because I bloody love him, alright?!" she said before she pushed the flowers away and walked away from the room.

"Jesus, Abberline…What have you done to her?" Godley murmured as he rubbed his forehead.

* * *

Elizabeth gazed uncomfortably at the busy pub while Alex was at the bar ordering their food and drinks. She removed her shawl and leaned back in her seat as Alex returned and sat across from her.

"Alright?" he asked and she nodded with a soft smile.

"Thank you for inviting me." She said and he smiled.

"I'm sorry for bringing you here but it was the closest place from my work." He said and she shrugged.

"I don't mind. I never fancied expensive places." She said as she looked around the pub.

"Good then. So how was your day?" he asked as a barmaid placed a beer in front of him and handed a glass of water to Elizabeth.

"Nice." She said as she took a sip.

"Glad to hear it." He said as his grey eyes looked at her face with a smile on his face. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and she was saved when their food arrived. They started eating in silence until Alex spoke up.

"So tell me a bit about yourself." He said as he swallowed.

"Um…I'm not sure what to say. There's not much to tell about me."

"Well…do you like it here in London?"

"I do. But I do like the country too."

"Where did you live before you came here?" he asked and she swallowed her bite of food before she answered.

"Bath."

"Oh? I've never been there."

"It's lovely…but here I have my uncle now so…" she trailed off.

"Hmm…Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been in love?" he asked smiling and she hesitated.

"Yes…I have…I mean I am."

"You are?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Yes…I meant to tell you, Alex."

"Oh…" he said sadly as he averted his eyes.

"I have been hesitant to go out with you for that reason. Um…I don't think I can be what you want."

"So, you know I like you." He said as his cheeks flushed.

"Yes, my uncle hasn't been subtle about it." She said slowly.

"I see…Um…Do I know him perhaps?" Alex asked and she suddenly paused as she spotted the man of her affection sitting a few tables away from them while gazing directly at her.

"Um…no. You don't." she said as she averted her eyes and continued eating.

"I see. Can I still see you though?" Alex asked hopefully and she nodded absentmindedly.

"Of course. But as friends." She said as she caught Frederick from the corner of her eyes sipping from a glass of gin.

"So…you're together with him?" Alex broke her from her thoughts again.

"No…I don't think he feels the same, you see." She murmured as she rubbed her neck, feeling the blush rising on her skin from the Inspector's intense gaze on her. Alex's eyes lit up on that and she quickly shook his head.

"That doesn't change what I said about us." She was quick to crash his hope again.

"I am sorry…I think my uncle encouraged you too much and now…I seem to be the evil here." She said quietly.

"No, you're not. I appreciate honesty." He shook his head and smiled sadly at her before he reached out to hold her hand. She flinched at his touch but didn't want to offend him by removing her hand from his gentle hold. Her eyes shifted on the inspector again who was…not in his seat. Instead she saw him approaching them slowly. Her eyes widened but she made no other move.

"Good evening." She heard him say and Alex looked up before a smile spread on his face.

"Sir! Nice to see you here." He said as he took his hand away, not noticing that Frederic's eyes were glued on it.

"You too, Wicker. Bess." He addressed and Alex frowned at the name he used.

"Hello, Inspector." She said in a small voice.

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt your _lovely_ dinner…" he started and his voice was laced with sarcasm that only Elizabeth understood, "But I need to steal Miss Elizabeth from you. Her uncle needs her home." Frederick said as he had already started pulling Elizabeth from her seat.

"Oh…that's unfortunate. I could take her home." Alex offered as he stood up but Frederick pulled her closer to his side and shook his head.

"There's no need. I can do it. And you have to be at work early, don't you, officer?" Abberline smirked and the younger man nodded.

"Of course, sir. Goodbye then, Elizabeth, sir." He gave a small bow and Frederick nodded before he grabbed Elizabeth's shawl from the chair and guided her towards the exit of the pub.

As soon as they were out Elizabeth spoke in a low voice.

"What are you doing?" she demanded as he wrapped the shawl around her exposed shoulders and rubbed her arms to warm her.

"You tell me." He said as he pulled her with him down the street.

"What are you doing, Frederick?" she asked miserably as they walked.

"I saw that you weren't too happy sitting there so I saved you." He said nonchalantly.

"Did you follow us here?" she asked as she looked back at the pub to make sure Alex wasn't around.

"No. I come here sometimes for a drink. I happened to see you." He said as they turned a corner and Elizabeth became alarmed.

"Where are you taking me? I have to go home." She tugged at his coat.

"Not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?"

"Godley will be at the office all night to work. I am taking you to my house."

"To do what?" she asked frightened and he chuckled as he took his keys out of his pocket.

"It depends…What you want to do?" he teased and it was the first time he was actually playful with her.

"I want to go home."

"Yes, my home." He said as they arrived to his house and he unlocked the door.

"No, my home."

"It's the same." He said and she paused.

"What?"

"My home, your home. It's the same." He repeated as he pulled her inside and shut the door.

"You had no right to do this." She said as she rubbed her eyes while he removed his coat.

"I think I had since you disobeyed my warning." He said with narrowed eyes.

"I can see anyone I want! I don't need your permission like you didn't have mine when you slept with that harlot!" she blurted out angrily.

"It's different." He said defiantly.

"Oh, really? Oh, yes, I know. You don't love me that's why it's different. Am I right?" she challenged but he remained silent.

"Am I right?" she asked again, louder this time.

"No, you're not. You obviously forgot that I do care about you. A lot." He said quietly.

"It's not enough answer for me." It was her turn to be defiant.

"I don't like seeing you with him." He ignored her words as he came to stand in front of her.

"Every time I see you close to him all I want to do is punch him. _Repeatedly_." He started as he advanced on her, slowly walking her backwards.

"You what?! It's not his fault that you're jealous. Even if I don't know why." She shot back as her back hit the wall of his parlor.

"Oh, yes…I am jealous but he hasn't been with you like I have. Am I right, darling?" he whispered huskily as his hands came to rest on the wall, on either side of her head.

"That is not your concern." She replied shakily.

"Of course I'm right…He couldn't even be able to handle you…" he murmured more to himself.

"I am not a thing to handle, you insolent man!" she said while blushing furiously. He grinned and raised a hand to cup her cheek, his thumb rubbing at her lower lip. She inhaled sharply at his touch but turned her head away.

"You're way too pretty to scowl like that." He said and his warm breath ghosted over her cheek.

"Do not sweet-talk me!" she snapped angrily.

"Why? Is it working, Bess?" he asked as he took hold of her chin and turned her face towards him.

"Yes. You know that, don't you? That's why you're always doing." She whispered as his hand stroked her hair away from her face.

"I have a sneaky suspicion that it does…yes." He breathed with a smile.

"So, you're taking advantage of me. Like you always do."

"Why do you believe that?" he asked angrily as he slammed his hand against the wall.

"You're not the only one who's able to feel!" he hissed as he pushed away from her and ran a hand through his brown hair. The words made her flinch and she looked at her feet.

"I know-…"

"You've no idea what I've been through, Bess." He said throatily, not looking at her.

"I know what you've been through."

"No, you don't!" he snarled as he turned to look at her with dark eyes.

"That's because you never tell me what's bothering you! You know I've tried!" she snapped back and he remained silent for a while.

"You can't understand…I'm afraid." He whispered and she swallowed before she took a few steps closer to him. She placed her hand on his arm and he looked at her with pained eyes.

"Of what?" she asked quietly.

"Of loss." He said equally quietly. She watched as he looked away from her eyes and shook his head.

"Frederick-…"

"I don't want to loose you too." He cut her off urgently.

"You can't loose me because you do not want me anyway." She argued with a shake of her head.

Frederick shook his head and mouthed _no_ as his hands closed around her wrists and pulled her close to him. He locked her in his arms and rested his forehead against hers as he released a shaky sigh.

"I want you…I want you so much, Bess." He whispered against her lips before he covered them with his own. Elizabeth's hands shot out to find anchor onto his shoulders as he pulled her closer, pressed her harder against his lean frame before he guided her towards his couch. The back of her knees met the solid object and soon she was falling on it with him following. He fell on top of her with a groan and resumed kissing her with more force, as if his life depended on her. One hand left her waist and slid down to her leg and under her dress to settle on her stocking. She gasped against his lips as his hand moved to her inner thigh and he gently let his fingers dance up and down on her skin. His fingers left her inner thigh and settled on her knee, pulling her leg tight around his hip as he pressed closer to her with a soft moan.

"Stay here tonight…I won't tell anyone." He gasped against her mouth as his body responded to her close proximity and his hips grinded against her once.

"I-I can't, Frederick. He will expect me home." She said breathlessly as she moved back the hair that fell in front of his face and tickled her cheeks.

"Please…he won't be back till morning. Stay with me."

"And do what?" she asked shakily as his hands slid under her back and brought her up to his chest.

"Whatever you want. I just want you close…in my arms. All night." He murmured as he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck and squeezed her in his arms.

"Are you sure he won't be back?" she couldn't believe that she was actually considering his offer.

"Yes, darling…Will you stay?" he asked hopefully as his breathing quickened at the feeling of her body under his.

"Okay…can we just not talk about Alex anymore then?" she asked softly.

He quickly nodded for the last thing he wanted to do with her was talk.

"Come on." He said as he pulled back and offered her his hand.

"I just want to lie on the bed with you. I'm not going to do anything you don't want to." He said when she hesitated. Elizabeth swallowed hard and accepted his hand. He smiled and pulled her towards his bedroom. He lighted a candle and helped her remove her shawl from her shoulders. She fidgeted as he removed his vest and shoes. She looked away when he pulled off his shirt and she almost jumped when she felt his hands on her dress, slowly undoing her laces. She sighed in relief when her corset was unlaced and she was able to breathe properly.

"Why are you wearing this thing? You don't need it." He muttered as he helped her take it off.

"No, I do. See this?" she pointed to her stomach and he chuckled.

"Bullocks." He muttered and she gasped.

"Frederick!" she chided and he simply grinned as his eyes stared at her back. He placed his hands on her clothed waist and felt her warm flesh through her shift. He pulled her back to his chest and breathed in her scent.

"Lovely." He murmured as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder lightly.

"That-that woman there…Is she your wife?" she asked as she spotted a framed picture of a woman on his nightstand.

"Yes. She died." He said quietly as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"How?"

"While giving birth to my son. He didn't survive too." He was quick to answer her next question.

"I am sorry." She whispered and she felt him shrug.

"It's okay…I've learned to live with it…Come on." He whispered back as he took her hand and sat her on the bed. He slid under the covers and motioned her to do the same. She turned on her side and he smiled at her as his hand cupped her pale cheek. He snuggled in closer to her and kissed her lips.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked when he broke away.

"No."

"Oh…me neither." She whispered the corner of his mouth curved upwards.

"Are you cold?" he asked as he pulled the covers up to her neck but she shook her head.

"I am." He muttered as he pulled her to his chest, pressing his body against hers to get warm.

"You planned this, didn't you?" she asked into his chest.

"Maybe…"

"This doesn't mean that I forgive you." She murmured sleepily and he let himself smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said quietly as his heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

**End of chapter 16**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review! Thoughts and ideas are always welcome! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Hello, darlings! I am sorry for the wait.

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers**: pirate4life-stl, Jiffie, xBelakinax, beinglazy and peaches** for their support.

_**Review replies to:**_

**Peaches:** Hello, love. Thank you for the review. Glad you like them together. :)

**Beinglazy:** Hi! Thank you for reading and commenting. Glad you liked the last chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Elizabeth turned sleepily on her back as her eyes slowly opened. A weight was upon her stomach and she frowned. Her sleepy eyes looked down and saw a male arm clinging around her abdomen. Her eyes widened in horror when she remembered that she wasn't in her own room but in Frederick's room. She sat up in alarm and the action woke up the man next to her.

"Elizabeth? What is it?" Frederick asked wide awake as her eyes moved frantically to the clock.

"I…I better go." She stuttered and Frederick frowned.

"It's still night, sweetheart." He said as he sat up too and looked at her before he used his hand to push back tendrils of her hair.

"Don't call me that." She whispered and his frown deepened.

"Why ever not?"

"You do not mean it." She said as she slapped his stroking hand away from her cheek.

"I do mean it." He insisted gently as he replaced his hand on her cheek with his lips and gently kissed her skin. She flinched slightly when she felt his mouth on her cheek but she did not push him away. His arms went around her form ad he embraced her close.

"I should go." She said as he buried his face in her neck and gently nipped at her skin.

"It's too early, Bess. Stay a bit more then I'll take you home." He whispered as he moved back to look at her. She bit her lip before she slowly nodded once. He smiled at her as he followed her down on the mattress. He leaned down so he was looking at her in the eyes and cupped her cheek. His thumb grazed her lower lip and her lips parted on their own accord.

"He's going to kill me." She stated as he dipped down and stole a kiss.

"Hmm? Who?" he asked distracted as he stared at her mouth.

"Your friend and my uncle." She said as she shifted uncomfortably under his stare.

"He won't kill you. He loves you too much." He argued with a smirk and she smiled.

"I know he does." She whispered as his hand brushed over her stomach to reach her hand. He threaded his fingers between hers and held on tightly.

"Everyone loves you." He said quietly as he gazed at their joined hands.

"Alex is not going to love me after last night." She meant it as a joke but his face lost its calm expression and his eyes darkened.

"Why do you care?" he hissed and she blinked confused.

"Well, he's a nice person. I felt bad for crushing his hopes." She said and he growled as he moved on top of her.

"If you hadn't, I would have crushed something else of him." He said with narrowed eyes.

"You're quite possessive, aren't you?" she noticed and he blinked.

"What?"

"I said-…"

"I heard what you said." He cut her off and she frowned confused.

"I thought it was obvious." He stated and her frown deepened.

He chuckled at her expression and shifted above her until she was the one on top of him. He tightened his arms around her and kissed her nose.

Elizabeth looked away from his face to gaze at his arms. She pulled one arm from around her to inspect it for any cuts but she saw only a few small old scars. Realizing her thoughts he pulled his hand away and looked away from her.

"I just wanted to know if-…"

"I know." He cut her off as he turned to look at her again.

"I know you did, darling." He whispered hoarsely as he cupped the back of her head. He smiled at her before he pulled her down to his lips. Her mouth parted to accept his and he moaned quietly at her response. His free hand moved in circles on her back and she pressed down against him to get closer to him.

"Oh, Bess…" he breathed against her lips and her hand cupped his cheek. She smiled and he grinned.

"Am I forgiven then?" he asked and she paused.

"No…" she shook her head and his face fell slightly.

"Am I ever to be forgiven?" he whispered as he kissed her again.

"Maybe…" she said thoughtfully before he pressed his lips against hers once more. The sheets got tangled between them as he struggled to touch her skin. His fingers hastily bunched up her shift until he was able to feel the skin of her legs. He groaned and attacked the skin of her neck eagerly as she gasped above him. He pulled her more firmly over him, until she was straddling his thighs.

"Frederick!" she gasped at the contact and he smirked against her skin.

"Yes?" he husked as he gently kissed her shoulder.

"I can't." she whispered as she felt him pressing against her. He paused and she bit her lip. He slumped under her and closed his eyes.

"I am sorry-…"

"Do not apologize to me, sweetheart. I understand." He said as he opened his eyes to look at her flushed face.

"You want me to take you home now I suppose." He said and she nodded.

"I can go alone…"

"No! I am not letting you go out alone at this hour. Get dressed. I'll be ready in a minute." He said as he gently got out from under her to get dressed.

Elizabeth stood up too and started getting dressed too on shaky legs.

* * *

Frederick adjusted her coat around her as they walked towards her home. He wrapped his arm around her as he took a drag from his cigarette. Elizabeth's eyes were heavy as she leaned against him.

"Sleepy, darling?" he asked with a chuckle as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hmm."

"We're almost there." He said quietly as they turned a corner and arrived at the house.

"Here we are, Bess." He said as he rubbed her arm. She raised her head from his shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, darling." Frederick said as he pecked her lips.

They broke apart when the door of the house opened and an angry Godley appeared at the door step.

"Any explanation for what you're doing at this time with _my_ niece, Frederick old friend?" Godley asked accusingly as he glared down at him wildly. Elizabeth stared at her uncle with wide eyes as Frederick threw his cigarette on the pavement and looked up at his old friend.

**End of chapter 17**

**Author's note: Thank you reading! I know it's short but I had to leave it here. Please, please review before you go. I love to hear from you. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hello, darlings! I apologize for the waiting.

I want to thank**: lazyluna, pogocam, xBelakinax, Jiffie and Nelle07.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Elizabeth's heart was racing as she stared at her uncle. His face was a mask of anger along with confusion. She almost jumped when she felt the inspector's hand sliding towards her side until he was holding her hand tightly. She looked down at their joined hands as his fingers entwined with hers and squeezed hers in encouragement.

"Well? I asked something and I'd very much like to get an answer." Godley demanded and Elizabeth was the first to speak.

"Uncle,-…"

"I didn't ask you, Elizabeth." Godley cut her off with a glare before he returned his attention to Frederick.

"So?" he asked and Frederick looked at him in the eye.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Frederick answered coolly.

"What are you doing with my niece?" Godley hissed.

"I invited her to my house last night. That's all."

"Invited her? To do what?"

"I just wanted to see her."

"And you couldn't see her here? You had to take her to your house?"

"You'd never let me in if I came here." Frederick snorted and Elizabeth looked at his face. Beneath the calmness of his face the storm was ready to come to the surface.

"That's right! I wouldn't! You have no reason to visit her." Godley basked.

"Don't you think she's old enough to choose _a man_, instead of pushing future husbands towards her direction?" Frederick said slowly and Godley's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, come off it, Frederick! You do not love her." Godley said and Elizabeth's eyes snapped up at him.

"Says who?" the Inspector snapped right back as his hand tightened around Elizabeth's fingers.

"Says me, dear friend. This is just a diversion. A _replacement_ for someone you can't have." Godley's words cut in deep on Elizabeth's heart and her eyes looked at Frederick with doubt. Her fears were confirmed when he remained silent.

"And for this illusion of yours you stop her from being happy with someone who can make her happy." Godley continued and Frederick's eyes looked at him with a new found anger.

"You mean that _boy_! He doesn't even know the meaning of the word of happiness! He's too young to even know what love is." Frederick hissed as his grip on Elizabeth's hand became painfully possessive, hard enough to bruise.

Godley lowered his head and sighed.

"Elizabeth get inside." He muttered and she tried to pull back her hand but the inspector simply tugged her closer to him and shook his head.

"Why can't you understand me?" he asked and Elizabeth was close enough to see the desperation in his eyes so she ignored the fact that they were talking about her as if she was object to possess.

"I want to but you must understand me too. I'm in charge for her."

"Can we just-…" Elizabeth started only to be cut off again as if she was not there.

"I care for her."

"No, you do not." Godley shook his head.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you do not-…"

"Oh, for God's sake! Stop it! Both of you!" Elizabeth cried and both men closed their mouths.

"We didn't do anything." She said quietly at her uncle who pursed his lips.

"Alex is a very nice man but I already told him that I cannot see him again."

"You what?!" Godley exclaimed.

"You of all people should know that I'd rather be alone than being with someone for whom I have no feelings for." She said as she shook her head. She stepped back from Frederick's side and withdrew her hand from his.

"What are you doing?" he asked her with alarm.

"I think you know he is right." She whispered as she hugged her self and stepped closer to her uncle.

"This is nonsense, Bess! Of course he is not right." Frederick said while shaking his head.

"Frederick…you don't even know what you want. How could you love me?" she whispered and his eyes widened at her words.

"Of course I do. And I can love you." he said fiercely.

"But you don't." she whispered before she turned and walked passed Godley to get into the house.

"Bess!" he called as he made to follow her but Godley's hands gripped his shoulders.

"Let her go. You know she is right. You know I am right." His friend said quietly.

"Let me pass! You know _nothing_." Frederick hissed as he pushed him back to free himself.

"You can't even say that you love her." Godley said softly, "You couldn't even be loyal to her. Do not-…"

"I said you know nothing of my feelings. I would never hurt her if that's what you're so worried about. I couldn't hurt her even if I wanted to." Abberline whispered but his whisper was even louder than any scream he could produce.

"I know…but you just did." Godley said before he moved back and closed the door, leaving the inspector to stare at the closed door.

* * *

A knock on the door made Elizabeth break out of her thoughts. She stood up from her comfy chair and headed for the door. She opened it and her eyes widened slightly when Alex smiled at her.

"Alex."

"Good morning, Elizabeth." He greeted with a nod and she was surprised.

"Good morning…May I ask what brings you here?"

"Um…I simply wanted to know if you're alright." He stammered and she smiled sadly.

"I'm quite alright. Thank you." She replied softly.

"And I wanted to know…if perhaps you've changed your mind." He confessed and she averted her eyes.

"Oh…I am sorry but…I don't think I have." She whispered and his face fell.

"Oh…"

"Perhaps you'd like to come in?" she offered to lighten his mood but he shook his head.

"No, no. I have to get back to the office." He said but before he walked away he turned to face her again, "Are you going to attend the ceremony of Officer Jones promotion on Friday?"

"Um…I don't know if I am supposed to."

"There's a small feast following after. Perhaps you'll join your uncle?" he asked and she frowned.

"Maybe…"

"Okay…I hope to see you there." He said with a small bow before he turned and walked away.

Elizabeth closed the door and leaned against it with a sigh.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered as she remained there thinking.

**End of chapter 18**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review. Any ideas of what might happen to that little feast? :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Hello, loves! I apologize for the delay. Hope you like this chapter.

I want to thank: **Whatever-chan, Crystalangel1991, Jiffie, xBelakinax, Nelle07, TinkerbellxO and LunaCangiante.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**(Warning: Love scene in this chapter. You are warned.)**

Elizabeth didn't even know how she agreed in this, but there she was standing next to her uncle while drinking from a glass. He had somehow dragged her into coming to the promotion of his colleague and she had let him. Everything they talked about seemed plainly strange and unknown to her and all she wanted to do was go home. That was until the moment she saw Abberline walking into the room of course. The small party was taking place into the police building right next to the offices, so it was certain that he had seen her the moment he walked inside. Even if he saw her he didn't make any attempts to approach her for he was currently talking with one of the officers and the man's middle aged wife.

She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her back and turned her head away from the Inspector to come face to face with Alex. He smiled at her and handed her a new glass of red wine, as if she didn't have enough.

"Oh, another one? I don't think I should-…" she started but he cut her off.

"I have permission." He said with a wink towards her and a smirk towards her uncle who laughed and nodded.

"He does. Just a little more won't do any harm, dear." Godley said and she reluctantly put away her empty glass to take the full one from Alex's hand.

"Thank you." She said softly as she held the glass to her lips and took a small sip. She shifted her gaze towards the centre of the room again and this time Frederick was looking towards her direction with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Elizabeth averted her gaze quickly the moment they locked eyes and looked down at her feet with a sudden interest that made the Inspector smile with amusement.

"Are you alright?" she heard Alex ask next to her.

"I'm fine." She said quickly and he placed a hand on her lower back as he leaned down to her ear.

"Would you like to walk with me for a while?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Where?"

"Just around here. Among the people."

"Okay." She said with a small shrug. He smiled and they started walking around the room in silence.

"How have you been?" he asked and she smiled.

"Fine I guess. You? My uncle told me that your mother wasn't so well. How is she now?"

"She's alright now. It was nothing serious." He said smiling and she nodded.

"I'm glad." She said as she tapped her fingers against the cool glass. Alex looked at her for a while and he used his hand to push a lock of her hair behind her ear, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Frederick who was standing a few feet away from them.

Elizabeth flinched when she felt Alex's hand stroking her cheek and tried to distance herself from him without being rude.

"Um…Do you know where the bathroom is? I feel a little flushed. Must be the wine." She said nervously and he paused.

"Of course. It's right down that hall. Would you like me to show you?" he asked her immediately.

"No! No, I'll find it. Excuse me." She said as she moved back and walked away, feeling relieved for escaping that awkward situation. She had nothing against Alex but she just couldn't give him hope for something she could never be for him. Once she had reached the dark and quiet hall she sighed and leaned against the wall.

_How did I get into this mess?_ She thought as she rubbed her eyes. When she reopened them though she came face to face with Frederick.

"I wonder what you're thinking of." He stated with a soft smile and she swallowed hard.

"Nothing important. Why are you here?" she asked as he took a few closer steps towards her.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to see you. It's quiet here." He said quietly and she stared at him.

"What?" he asked, "I missed you. Why did you leave like that the other night?" he asked her as he used the back of his hand to stroke her cheek.

"I didn't think I could do anything but leave, Frederick." She said as she looked around them in case someone was watching.

"You know it's not true."

"What is not true?" she asked as her cheeks flushed from his closeness.

"That I don't love you." He breathed as he leaned his forehead against hers. Elizabeth's breath hitched at those words and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're beautiful tonight." He whispered as he kissed her nose and let his hand play with a curly lock of her hair.

"Like an angel." He murmured as he slid his mouth down her nose to capture her lips. Elizabeth's hand let go of the glass she was holding in surprise and it grabbed hold of his coat instead. The glass broke into pieces the moment it hit the floor but neither of them noticed it. Frederick's hands clasped her hips and he let his fingers stroke her skin over the heavy material of her dress in circles. He broke the kiss for air and leaned his forehead against her as he breathed heavily.

"Someone might see us." She stuttered and he licked his lips before he looked into her eyes.

"My office is a few feet away." The offer was plain and simple and she understood the hidden meaning of his breathless words.

"Do you want to come with me?" he asked her hesitantly while his hands tightened their grip on her hips as if he feared she'd walk away. Elizabeth looked at the far side of the hall before she looked at him. Slowly she nodded and he smiled before he grasped her hand and pulled her towards his office with anticipation. He opened the door and locked it once they were inside. Elizabeth took a look at his office and she smiled because it was…him. She heard the rustle of clothing hitting the floor and then she felt his arms encircling her waist tightly. She placed his hands on top of his and leaned back into his chest as he dipped his head down to lather her neck with butterfly kisses. One of his hands left her waist and slid up her front to tug the neckline of her dress lower so he could touch more of her skin. His teeth nipped at her earlobe and she chuckled as it tickled. She felt him smirk against her skin and suddenly she found herself facing him. His lips crashed against hers as he started backing her towards the couch that was at the far corner of his office. Elizabeth's eyes opened with a start and she pushed him slightly away.

"They're going to wonder where I am. I can't stay…" she whispered as her legs hit the couch.

"Godley is getting drunk. Do you think he'll notice you missing while he's like that?" he asked with a chuckle and she bit her lip. She looked between him and the door before she pulled his head down for another kiss. He groaned happily and he lowered her onto the couch before he covered her with his body.

"I wanted so much to see you but I couldn't come to your house…" he trailed off as he planted kisses down her jaw.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked with a smile and he nodded his head as he pecked her lips again.

"More than anything." He whispered as his hand slid beneath her dress and down her collarbone until it reached her breast. Elizabeth gasped as his mouth followed the path of his hand and she tangled her fingers into his hair. His free hand slid down her side and pulled up her dress until he could rest his fingers to the inside of her thigh. He moved his fingers up and down her skin and she gave a soft moan. He shivered at the sound of it and returned to her mouth with force. She responded to his fierce kiss as his knee parted her legs to settle his body between them. At that point Elizabeth no longer cared where she was or what she was doing. She didn't even thought of the danger of their situation. The only thing she could think was the fast beating of her heart along with the desire to stay there with him until the end of time.

His fingers deftly undid the front laces of her dress until he could reach her skin with ease while his other hand rid her lower body of any unnecessary garments. His fingers touched her like the other time and all she could do was sigh his name quietly. Frederick's eyes stared at her parted lips and he felt heat surging through him like waves the more he watched her.

"Bess…" he whispered as he brushed his lips against hers and used his free hand to take hold of hers. He laced their fingers together briefly before he brought her hand to his belt. Elizabeth's eyes widened in alarm at his gesture but she remained silent when he pushed her hand more firmly against the belt. She used her fingers to undo it before he pushed her hand away to unfasten his pants himself. A loud crush from the party and loud laughing caused her to tense under him but he shushed her gently.

"It's nothing, darling." He murmured as he placed a soothing kiss on her forehead and pressed his hand more firmly against her, causing her to moan softly and close her eyes. He smiled and let his eyes wander over her flushed skin before he pulled his hand away and grabbed hold of her knee. He pulled it up and around his waist and her eyes opened to gaze into his.

"Do you know what happens from here? If you want me to stop I will." He said hoarsely even if the last thing he wanted to do was to stop. Elizabeth shook her head and smiled.

"I don't want you to stop." She whispered as she cupped his cheek in her hand and brushed her thumb over his lips. Frederick kissed her finger and smiled before he adjusted his body over hers. His lips covered hers and his hips pressed forward to swallow the gasp and then the hiss of pain that spilled from her mouth. Her eyes closed tightly while he groaned. He stilled for a few moments before he pulled his hips back only to push forward again. Elizabeth whimpered slightly and he broke the kiss to grunt.

"You need to relax, sweetheart or it'll hurt more than it has to." He said tenderly when he felt her stiff posture. Elizabeth sighed and nodded. She let her body relax under his and he smiled when he felt her slumping under him. He slowly resumed his thrusts and pulled his head back to look down at her. He raised one hand from the couch to push back strands of her hair and grinned when a small, pleased sigh escaped her pink lips. He moaned hoarsely when he felt her hands sliding under his shirt to clasp at his back and hissed when her nails lightly dug into his skin. His thrusts became firmer and deeper as her sighs increased and he used one hand to tug at her long brown locks. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as a thin layer of sweat formed on his skin.

"Oh my God…" Elizabeth whispered and he groaned in response as he became even rougher with his thrusts. His right hand slid under her back to pull her closer to his chest and she helped him by wrapping both legs around his waist. Moments later her back arched and she collapsed onto the couch with a shaky gasp. Soon after he followed her as he threw his head back and released a long moan. He collapsed on top of her with a groan and whispered something she didn't hear.

"What?" she asked as she stroked his hair.

"I love you, Bess." He whispered out of breath and she froze. His questionable gaze broke her out of her daze and she smiled. He smiled back and kissed her lips once more before he pulled back to let her breathe. He sat up and tried to fix his clothing and she could swear that his face was pink. She chuckled quietly and straightened her own clothes before she stood up on shaky legs. She winced when she tried to walk and he took hold of her hand.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he caressed her hair gently.

"I'll be fine." She said as she took his hand and kissed it. He grinned and then motioned her to follow him. He unlocked the door to his office and looked out before he pulled her out of the room.

"No one's here. Go to the bathroom and I'll return to the party. I'll try to see you tomorrow night." He said as he kissed her hair. She nodded and walked down the hall while he couldn't stop the wide grin that formed upon his handsome face as he turned to walk back. Fortunately no one saw them or at least that's what they thought anyway.

**End of chapter 19**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review! Any ideas of what might happen next? :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Hello, loves! Here's the next chapter for you. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **xBelakinax, lazyluna, Nelle07, Jiffie, TinkerbellxO, Whatever-chan and peaches.** You are all great and I thank you so much for your support! **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up later than usual. The wine she had drunk made her to want to sleep all day but she knew that eventually she'd have to get out of bed. After she stretched on the bed, she pushed back the covers and reached for her robe. She out it on and she stood up only to wince as she did so. She grimaced at the slight pain on her thighs but straightened and tied the robe tightly around her waist. A wave of images of the previous night flooded her head and she gasped at the memories while her cheeks flushed a bright pink. Scowling to herself she shook her head and left her room to head for the kitchen. She frowned when she saw her uncle there with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Good morning!" she said and he jumped.

"Not so loud, Elizabeth. My head's about to explode." He said as he rubbed his forehead and took a sip from the steaming cup.

"Sorry. You shouldn't drink so much anyway." She said and he looked up at her.

"And where did you disappear to last night?" he asked and she paused while pouring coffee into her own cup.

"I had a problem with the wine. I was in the bathroom for a while." She said as she finished pouring and took a seat.

"Hmm…Did Alex came with you? I didn't see him after that." Godley said as he took another sip.

"No. No, he didn't." Elizabeth said with a shrug.

"I see. Well I have to get ready for work."

"It's already late." She stated and he smirked.

"Abberline's got a few days off. There's no one to check on me." He said and she perked up at the news.

"Really? Good for you then." She murmured into her cup as he walked out of the kitchen to get dressed.

He was ready half an hour later and he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Elizabeth, I'm going. I'll see you at dinner." He called.

"Okay. Have a good day!" she called while tying her corset.

"There's a letter for you! I leave it on the table!" she heard him say after a while and she frowned. Once she heard the door closing she left her room and headed for the parlor. She picked up the letter that was an anonymous one and opened it. A small smile grazed her features when she read it.

"Frederick." She murmured quietly before she walked back to her room to finish dressing.

* * *

Frederick was looking outside his window, a cigarette between his lips, when he saw a familiar figure walking towards his front door. A slow grin formed upon his face and he headed for the door. He had it open before Elizabeth could even knock. She gasped in fright when she saw him standing there all of a sudden but he only grinned as he used his hand to pull her into his house. He hadn't really closed the door when she found herself into his arms and felt his lips pressed firmly against her mouth. Once he had the door shut properly he pushed her against it and pressed his body against hers tightly. He broke the kiss and cupped her face in his hands, his smoke forgotten on the floor.

"Morning, Bess.' He murmured still smiling slightly.

"Good morning." She whispered back as she blinked rapidly to clear her vision.

"You got my note then?" he asked and she nodded.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" she asked once she saw his tired eyes and pale face.

"A bit. I was thinking." He whispered as he stroked her cheekbones with the tips of his fingers.

"About what?" she asked as she slid her arms around his torso and smiled at him.

"Oh, a variety of things…All of them including you." He said with a chuckle as he pulled her away from the door and towards his couch. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap and held her there with his hands locked around her waist.

"My uncle said you took a few days off." She said quietly as she enjoyed sitting with him.

"Yes. I didn't feel quite well until yesterday." He said as he rubbed his thumbs in circles on her stomach.

"Oh?" she voiced as she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, but you see something happened yesterday and I seem to be slightly better." He said with a slow, silky voice and she smiled.

"What happened?' she asked as she gradually leaned against his chest with her hand threaded in his hair.

"You happened." He murmured before he leaned forward to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss and returned it as his hands gradually started roaming her back. Her hand tugged lightly at his hair and groaned before he pulled his head back to look at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked throatily and she squinted.

"About…?"

"About last night." He said and she licked her lips nervously, an action that didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Fine. I am fine." She said after a while. Frederick nodded and bit his lip.

"You…don't have second thoughts then?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No. The only thing that I'm thinking is for my uncle not to find out. He'd kill me and castrate you." She said and he actually laughed.

"Oh, Bess…I don't think he would. He's not like that." He said softly as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You think?"

"Aye." He smirked before he kissed her again.

"Can you stay for a while then?" he murmured against her lips. She nodded and he smiled before he slid his hand under her knees and picked her up with him as he stood up from the couch.

"What are you doing?" she asked laughing as he started walked away from the living room.

"I am taking advantage of my time with you." He said as he pushed his bedroom door open with his foot. He used it to shut the door as well before he placed her on the bed. He moved back and looked at her before he grinned.

"Now…Let's see what we can do with our time." he murmured, "Got any ideas, my little dove?" he husked as he dropped a kiss upon her elegant nose.

"I am not sure…What do you suggest?" she asked as she relaxed on the soft mattress and looked up into his eyes.

"Oh…there's a lot I could suggest but I'll settle for this…" he murmured hoarsely just before he slanted his mouth against hers and covered her body with his, enveloping her in much needed warmth. The tight embrace he received in return was enough permission for him.

* * *

Elizabeth squirmed in Frederick's arms as she tried to pull away from his still clinging lips. She laughed once he released her and kissed his cheek as he wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and smiled at her.

"Free to go then." He said quietly and she smiled back.

"Bye." She whispered as she turned to open the door. His hand around her waist stopped her again.

"When are you coming back?" he whispered urgently and she shivered.

"I…I am not sure. Probably tomorrow if I'm alone." She whispered stammering and he nodded.

"Okay, Bess." He murmured before he released her and moved back. She took a deep breath and opened the door, leaving him alone once again.

She walked out of his porch and out in the street, her eyes downcast as she was in deep thought.

She almost collided with someone and her head shot up.

"Oh!" she gasped. It was Alex.

"Alex…Hello." She said and he nodded at her, his expression strange.

"I see you were visiting the Inspector." He said and she swallowed hard.

"Yes. He's…a close friend of my uncle if you must know."

"I do know that. I may know more than you think, Elizabeth." He said and she could sense anger in his tone.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I saw you last night! That's what it means!" he hissed before he pushed her out of his way and continued walking at a fast pace. Elizabeth could do nothing more than stare at his retreating form with her eyes wide in horror.

**End of chapter 20**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, loves! So…Alex knows. What will happen next? Any ideas? Please review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Hello! I am sorry for the waiting. I hope you're all well.

I want to thank: **Nelle07, TinkerbellxO, xBelekinax****, LunaCangiante ****and peaches.**

**_Review reply to_ peaches:** Hi, love. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Glad you liked it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**(Warning: Love scene ahead.)**

Elizabeth was anxiously pacing up and down her room. All day she did nothing more than worry whether or not Alex had said anything to her uncle about her and Frederick. Of course she knew that if Godley knew something would have already told her. She looked at the clock and cursed silently, wondering when her uncle was going to leave for work so she could tell Frederick about Alex. She didn't have the chance to see him for over a week now. She just couldn't take the risk of going to his home with Godley into the house.

She was broken out of her daze when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Yes?" she asked distractedly and the door opened.

"I am going now…Everything alright?" her uncle asked with a frown and she nodded.

"You have the night shift today?" she asked and he nodded.

"Are you okay? You look pale, Elizabeth." He stated and she forced a smile.

"Of course I am fine." She said quickly as she smoothed down her dress distractedly.

"Okay…You have any plans for tonight?" he asked as he tied his tie.

"I…I was actually thinking of going to the theatre." She said slowly and he chuckled.

"Another Shakespearian night for you then?" he asked and she nodded.

"Have a nice evening then…You're going alone then?" he asked and she shrugged.

"With who was I supposed to go if not by my self?"

"Oh, I don't know…Wicker perhaps…?" he asked deliberately and she sighed.

"Uncle…" she murmured and he raised his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, fine. Keep dreaming about _him_ then." He said with a heavy sigh before he walked away while shaking his head.

Elizabeth pursed he lips and shut the door before she leaned against it with a sigh.

* * *

Frederick stirred from his light slumber when he heard the knocks on his door. For a moment his mind refused to come back from the dreamland but when the knocking became more insistent he lazily opened his eyes and looked at his hand. He was still clutching his glass in his hand and he groggily placed it upon the small table before he hauled himself from the couch. He walked barefoot towards the door and unlocked it.

"What took you so bloody long?! I thought something happened!" Elizabeth hissed at him heatedly and his eyes widened at the sight of her. He hadn't seen her for over seven days and he had been rather miserable all week.

"I am fine." He stuttered stupidly while he watched as she stepped into the house and shut the door behind her.

"I was sleeping." He said slowly as she pushed back a stray lock of her hair and looked at him.

"Okay…I am sorry I thought something happened to you." She said quietly and he smirked.

"Thought I'd cut myself to death, Bess?" he asked half bitterly half sarcastically. Elizabeth swallowed hard but didn't answer.

Frederick laughed a humorless laugh before he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt for her to see.

"See? All in one piece, lass. I just had a drink and fell asleep." He said thickly and she took hold of his hands to roll his sleeves down again.

"I am sorry…It's just…I am not so well." She said as she took her hands away. Frederick was quick to take hold of her wrist and he effectively pulled her closer again.

"What is it? What happened?" he asked worriedly, as he stepped even closer to her.

"Alex knows, Frederick." She whispered as she placed a hand on his chest.

"He knows what, love?" he asked with a furrowed brow as he gazed down at her.

"He saw us that night. At the office. He saw me when I left your house last week and he told me that he knows." She said shakily and Frederick shook his head.

"So? What can he do?"

"He can tell my uncle! He-…"

"Let him tell!" he snapped angrily and she stared at him.

"I don't care. I want him to find out. I want everyone to know that you're with me." He said as he looked at her intently.

"He'll never allow me to be with you."

"You're a big girl. I am sure he'd understand." He said and she closed her eyes briefly.

"I do not want him to find out like that." She whispered and he pulled her close to his chest as his arms closed around her frame.

"Then let me tell him." He said into her hair while placing various kisses on her dark locks.

"You think I should?" she asked as she slid her arms around his torso and pressed closer to him, causing his eyes to widen momentarily at her closeness.

"Yes…" he murmured as he pressed a kiss onto her temple before he slowly guided his lips towards her mouth. Elizabeth moved her face forward until their lips met in a soft kiss that slowly but surely turned into a heated one. Frederick's hands clasped her hips tightly, trying to pull her closer to his body while he started walking them backwards. Elizabeth gasped when his back hit the back of the wall and the gasp turned into a yelp when he turned her around and re-arranged them so she was facing the wall. He took his place behind her and snaked his hands around her waist. He pressed his front against her back and lowered his lips onto the back of her neck. Elizabeth moaned quietly at the feel of his mouth on her skin and reflexively pressed backwards against him, causing him to groan hoarsely against her skin. His right hand left her waist and slid upwards until he reached the curve of her breast. He hesitated briefly before he gently cupped the soft flesh in his hand causing her to gasp and lean further against him, her hand curling around his upon her stomach. He grinned and bit slightly at her ear before he dipped his head to kiss her neck again.

"I can't stay long…" she breathed as his mouth reached her flushed cheek.

"Yes, you can." He murmured and she frowned.

"I-…"

"All night." He breathed before he pushed her hair away from her back so he could see the laces of her dress.

"But-…"

"Shush!" he hushed her as his nimble fingers skillfully worked at the laces. Once he had them undone he helped her step out of the dress and gently pushed her towards the couch.

"Lie down, darling." He whispered and she slowly took a seat on the soft couch. Frederick's eyes didn't stray away from her even as he removed his white shirt. He leaned down and took hold of her ankles before he gave a firm tug at them until she was on her back. He chuckled as she gasped and her head fell on the cushion with a soft thud. He held her legs parted so he could lower himself between them. His lips captured hers again as his hands hitched her shift up and over her knees until the fabric reached her upper thighs. His hands touched her inner thighs and her eyes closed with a shudder when he deepened the kiss further. His hips gave a single thrust forward and he moaned hoarsely at the sound of her voice whispering his name.

Elizabeth barely realized that he had removed her undergarments and she gasped in surprise when he thrust forward and inside her. Her fingers found their way into his hair as his hand gripped her knee tightly.

"Did you miss me?" he asked in her ear and she smiled.

"Silly question." She whispered and he laughed, the sound quickly covered by a choked moan, which was too quickly followed by a hoarse growl.

Their nice intimate moment was shuttered when someone knocked on the door. Frederick paused and gritted his teeth at the interruption as he turned his head towards the door. Elizabeth looked up at him and gently pushed him back.

"What the fuck…?" Frederick cursed when the knocking continued.

"Frederick? Are you in?" Godley's familiar voice called and footsteps approaching the window were heard.

Elizabeth's eyes widened but Frederick shook his head at her and kissed her forehead before he pulled from her and grabbed his shirt.

"Shit." He hissed as he helped her stand up and handed her her dress.

"Go into my room. Stay there." He whispered and she nodded before she disappeared from the parlor.

Frederick pulled on his shirt and fixed his pants before he opened the door.

"What took you so long?" Godley asked and the Inspector shrugged.

"I was asleep. What are you doing here?" Frederick asked.

"Need your signature for this. You forgot it." Godley said and Abberline nodded before he looked around for something to sign it with.

"You know what? Keep it tonight. I want you to study it better. You're smarter than me. Maybe I missed something." Godley said and Frederick smirked.

"I am? Thank you for finally realizing it." He said as he took the file, trying to conceal his nervousness.

"You're welcome…You look flushed." Godley stated and Frederick rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I was seeing a good dream." He said with a shrug and Godley rolled his eyes.

"With my niece in it I presume?" he asked sarcastically.

"Would you allow it?" Frederick asked with a smirk.

"It's your dream. See what ever you want. Just stay away from her while you're awake." Godley said before he turned and walked away.

"That's my friend…" Frederick murmured bitterly as he shut the door and leaned against it.

Elizabeth soon appeared in the room, dressed. Frederick looked at her and bit his lip.

"It's better if I left." She said quietly and he nodded as he moved away from the door to let her pass.

"Will you come…? I mean-…You're right. You better go." He said at last as he looked at his feet. With a last look at him and a small, sad smile she left the house, leaving him alone once again.

"I love my life." He murmured as he collapsed on the couch and buried his nose in the cushion, inhaling her sweet smell, trying to forget about the still burning sensation he felt cursing through his body whenever she was away from him.

**End of chapter 21**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review before you leave. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Hello everyone. I am so sorry for the long delay.

I want to thank: **TinkerbellxO, xBelekinax and peaches.** Thank you for your support and I hope you haven't completely forgotten this story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Frederick was sitting alone at the now empty pub, drinking slowly from a glass. He had been there all evening, simply sitting there purposelessly, brooding away. He was unhappy; that much was a fact. And it was his fault for not making decisions sooner. His work no longer mattered to him and he would be a liar if he said that he had given it more than a minute's thought. His mind was elsewhere all the time. He was in fear that Elizabeth was going to be stolen away from him eventually. Not that she was ever his own to claim. He hadn't seen her for over two weeks. She had asked him to happen that way in fear of what Godley would say. The truth was that Frederick himself no longer cared what his best friend would say. He simply wanted a moment's piece and the only way to get that was with the young woman next to him, into his house; in his life.

He finished his glass of gin and tapped his foot thoughtfully onto the ground. He suddenly stood up, fished some money out of his coat pocket and left the pub with only one destination in his mind.

* * *

Elizabeth was pushing the food around her plate idly while her uncle watched with a critical eye.

"What ever is the matter with you?" he suddenly asked and she flinched at the sound of his voice, surprised.

"Nothing." She murmured.

"No more lying to me, Elizabeth. Something's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong that I haven't caused it to myself." She stated and he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing." She muttered.

"Really? I think I know what's going on. You want to see him."

"Who is _him_?" she asked.

"You're not fooling me, child."

"If you're referring to _Fredrick,_ he has a name." she snapped angrily.

"So that's the problem. If you want to see him go. No one's stopping you." He said defiantly.

"You're stopping me! Just the look on your face is enough to glue me on my seat." She said as she let go of her fork.

"I only want what's best for you." His said softly.

"I am big enough to know what's best for me."

"That's what you think."

"Is it because he's older than me? Or perhaps the fact that I didn't tell you I was seeing him?"

"It's because I know him. He's no longer the man he was. I want you to be someone who can make you smile and all he's ever done is make you cry."

"That's not true." She said shaking her head and he sighed.

A knock on the door caused Elizabeth to stand up. She walked out of the kitchen and left him alone to open the door. She unlocked it and came face to face with the inspector. Her eyes widened as she locked eyes with him.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered as a small smiled curled on her lips.

"I wanted to see you." He said quietly as he looked at her as if for the first time.

"I am not alone." She whispered as he reached over and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, causing her to shiver at his gentle touch.

"I know….I mean I suspected as much." He laughed nervously, feeling reluctant to break the small physical connection with her. The simple act of caressing her cheek made his heart to beat faster.

"Then…?" she was stunned into silence when he leaned forward and caught her lips with his own, his hands cupping her face before they slid into her hair. Elizabeth didn't try to resist him and he deepened the kiss, pressing her closer to him by a hand at the back of her neck. She pressed desperately against his body with a sigh and he shivered.

"Bess…" he whispered hoarsely against her lips and a loud cough made Elizabeth pull back from his desperate embrace.

Godley stood there, watching them with raised eyebrows.

"Good evening to you to, Fred." He said and finally the Inspector pulled his hands away from Elizabeth's shoulders and let them fall at his sides.

"Good evening to you too, Peter." Frederick whispered.

"I don't need to ask why you're here." Peter said and Elizabeth swallowed hard but didn't move back from Frederick's side like he had expected her to do.

"I suppose not." Frederick replied as he took in a shallow breath.

"Care to tell me what is the situation between the two of you? I have a sneaky suspicion that things between you are not like my niece has told me. Am I right?" Peter asked.

"I guess they are not. That's why I came here tonight." Frederick stated, seeing no point in denying the fact that he was interested in Elizabeth.

"Really? Apart from wanting to kiss my niece?" Godley asked and Elizabeth flushed.

"No need to be sarcastic. You know what my feelings are. No reason to make a fool out of me. Let's not play with words." Frederick said edgily and Elizabeth looked between the two of them.

"He simply wanted to see us." She cut in, trying to mend things.

"I wanted to see _you_, Bess. I have no interest in men." Frederick said angrily and she bit her lip.

"Frederick…"

"Let me ask something. Are you two together?" Godley asked and Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"We-…"

"Yes." Frederick cut her off and Godley's eyes widened.

"Without my permission? Elizabeth?" he asked and she reluctantly nodded.

"That's why I am here. I want you to allow me to see her whenever I want." The Inspector stated and his friend's eyes narrowed.

"I really don't think that my permission is wanted or needed since you've already done what you wanted." Godley snapped, clearly disappointed.

"But, uncle-…"

"You two can find the door on your own." He said before he turned and exited the parlor, leaving them alone and stunned.

"What did he just…?" Elizabeth asked shocked as she turned to look at Frederick.

"I think it'd be best if we left. We can talk to him tomorrow, love." He said quietly as he took her cloak from the hanger and put it around her.

"But, Frederick…" she whispered.

"Let's go to my house and leave him alone. I am sure he didn't mean it and even if he did…you're more than welcome to my home." He said with a small smile as he kissed her forehead.

"But…"

"Come on." He insisted and she nodded, knowing she couldn't do anything else. Together they left the house in silence with Elizabeth holding tightly onto the Inspector's hand.

**End if chapter 23**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review before you go. I promise to finish this story. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**: Hello! Another quick update for you all. Hope you like it.

I would like to thank those who took some of their time to review: **TinkerbellxO, Nelle07, xBelekinax and DiaDeLosMuertos.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**(Warning: Love scene in this chapter. You're warned.)**

Elizabeth stirred when she felt a gentle hand stroking her cheek. Her eyes slowly opened and she turned onto her back. She locked eyes with Frederick who stared at her with a small smile on his face.

"I didn't know you were that tired, Bess. You should have gone to my room to lie down." He said quietly as he pulled his hand away and pushed back his wet hair.

"No, I am fine. I fell asleep you say?" she asked as she sat up on the couch and looked around her. It was dark outside.

"Hmm. Do you want to go to bed?" he asked and she bit her lip.

"I don't think I should." She said hesitantly and he frowned.

"You shouldn't go to bed? Why not?" he asked as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

"No…I mean I shouldn't sleep in your bed." She clarified and he blinked.

"Why ever not, sweetheart?" he asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"It would not be proper and…to say the truth our relationship has not been proper at all." She said as she remembered their time together in his office and in his house.

"I hope you're not serious. Does it look like I am someone who cares so much about propriety?" he asked as he looked at her pointedly.

"No, but others might do." She admitted quietly.

"We're alone, Bess and believe me I do not plan to let you go any time soon. Our time... together is and _will_ remain a secret between us." He said as he reached over and took her hand in his. She looked up at him and swallowed hard.

"You think he'll remain angry at me?" she whispered and he squeezed her hand.

"He's angry at me, love, not you." Frederick said while shaking his head.

"It's the same." She said quietly and his mouth twitched before he leaned forward to kiss her gently on the cheek. She closed her eyes at his gentle touch and leaned into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and she inhaled his scent as he brought them back against the couch. His hand slid into her hair and gently rubbed the base of her neck with his fingers.

"You're an angel. Have I ever told you that?" he asked and she chuckled.

"No, but then again I don't think I am." She stated and he looked down at her.

"And why is that?"

"Because here I am, sitting in the parlor of a man-…"

"Widowed man." Frederick chirped in teasingly and she resisted the urge to chuckle.

"Of a widowed man indeed and sitting inappropriately close to him while he's dressed in nothing but his robe." She finished and his deep chuckle vibrated against his chest as he pressed another kiss to her hair.

"How about a man who loves you then?" he asked and her head shot up from his shoulder to look at him with wide eyes.

"… You what?" she asked breathlessly and he smiled as he tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

"And here I thought that you already knew that." He said as he stared at her with soft brown eyes.

"I…Are you sure?" she asked shakily.

"As I'll ever be." He smiled and she returned his smile with one of her own.

"Would be very inappropriate if I asked for a kiss then?" he teased huskily and color rose to her cheeks.

"Judging from the circumstances…it'd only be needed." She whispered and surprise appeared on his face.

"Oh? Why?" he asked as he cupped her cheek.

"Because it'd made me stop worrying that much." She breathed sadly and he waited a few seconds to finally bring his lips down to hers. She returned his kiss and her arms went around his neck to pull him closer as his own hands went to her hips. Slowly he guided her onto his lap and pulled her firmly against his chest as he deepened the kiss. Her thighs tightened around him as they rested on either side of him and he groaned as she started running her hand through his wet hair.

"I've missed you, Bess." He murmured against her lips as his hand rubbed her back through the fabric of her dress.

She pulled back from his mouth and smiled at him before she embraced him tightly. He hugged her back and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent.

"Come on." He whispered as he adjusted his hold on her and stood up. She gasped and clutched at him as he started walking away from the parlor and towards his bedroom.

"We're going to sleep?" she asked as she once again hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"Whatever you want." He whispered huskily as his thumb rubbed circles on her leg. He entered his room and placed her on the bed before he crawled behind her to fumble with the ties of her heavy dress. She let him and a shudder went through her when his hands accidentally came in contact with the skin of her shoulders. He tugged at her dress and she pulled it completely off as she stood up. He swallowed once she was left only in her thin shift and she quickly sat down again.

"Perhaps we should go to sleep." She whispered but his hand tightly clasped her wrist, blocking any movement. Her eyes rose to meet his and her mouth parted as if to speak. She knew she should probably move away from him as he came closer and cupped her face but she couldn't. It was like some divine force kept her glued to her seat as his mouth covered hers. Her eyes closed as he pushed her on her back onto the fluffy bed and moved on top of her.

Her hands went to his chest and for a moment he feared she was going to push him away but she only slid her fingertips under the opening of his robe to touch him. He groaned and some sort of relief washed over him as her legs parted to invite him closer to her. He snuggled closer to her and smiled into the kiss as he felt her arching towards him. His hand trailed down her side until it came to rest on her hip. He squeezed it encouragingly and his hand ventured lower until his fingers connected with soft skin. He pushed her shift aside so he could run his hand up and down her leg freely and she shivered.

"Still thinking about propriety, Bess?" he asked with a small grin and she opened her eyes.

"I don't know." She whispered with a small laugh and he chuckled. He leaned down to kiss her again while his hands pushed up her shift.

"Can I?" he asked once the material was up to her chest. His answer was a soft nod and he finally removed the clothing from her. He moved back onto his knees and removed his robe while she slid quickly under the covers even if she wasn't that cold. He chuckled at that and slid under the covers next to her, his hand quickly trailing down her stomach to disappear between her legs.

"Frederick!" she gasped and he almost choked on a moan at touching her so intimately.

"Shhh…" he hushed her as she stiffened under his touch. Her eyes ventured to his face and he bit his lip as her hand took hold of his wrist. She didn't stop him though and he leaned down to kiss her again, sliding even closer to her as his hand further parted her thighs to move more freely. A soft moan left her throat and he felt a jolt of desire at the pit of his stomach at the sound. His free hand slid under her shoulders and brought her up to him. Her hand instead of loosening around his wrist tightened its hold but she wasn't trying to push his hand away, she was trying to bring it even closer. A hoarse chuckle escaped his lips and he pulled out of the kiss to look down at her flushed face. Her eyes widened and she quickly let go of his hand in embarrassment.

He clicked his tongue and shook his head at her, silently scolding her as he dipped his head to kiss her neck. He removed his hand, earning a small sound of disappointment from her and fought the urge to grin again. He moved on top of her again and settled between her legs as her hands went to his forearms that were on either side of her head. He kissed the tip of her nose and then pushed forward. He hissed as he sank into her while she groaned quietly. He let his head fall forward onto her shoulder as he started moving slowly, his right hand sliding deeply into her dark locks. Elizabeth arched against him and he groaned against her ear, his breath warm and damp against her cheek. A rugged breath escaped his mouth when she moved under him, trying to match his movements, followed by a rough moan.

"Elizabeth." He whispered and the sound of her full name on his lips caused her to shudder under him. His eyes closed and he moved more deeply into her as her legs tightened around his hips, bringing him even closer. He turned his head and caught her lips in a deep kiss as his thrusts quickened, each one followed by a rugged moan from him and a gasp from her. He tore his mouth away and paused for a moment before he swiftly turned them over. Elizabeth gasped and placed a hand onto his chest to steady herself while she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Go on." He whispered breathlessly as he grasped her hips and gazed at her with burning eyes. Elizabeth leaned forward to kiss him and a low rumble vibrated low in his throat. She started moving slowly and clumsily at first but he didn't seem to mind her inexperience for he grunted with every movement she made above him. She pulled out of the kiss but a hand at the back of her neck brought her back to his hungry mouth as he bucked under her.

"That's it, darling." He gasped in surprise against her lips when she started moving more confidently. His hands tightened on her hips but soon left them to caress her back.

When he felt her getting tired he stopped her with a hand on her hip and carefully rolled them over again so she was under him once more. It only took a few more thrusts for her to gasp and arch under him and he soon collapsed on top of her as well. He quickly rolled away to let her breath but soon she snuggled close to him and kissed his jaw. He smiled and kissed the top of her head as he gazed down at her softly.

"Alright?" he asked as he pushed some hair away from her clammy cheek. She nodded and he looked at her thoughtfully.

"Stay with me forever." He said quietly and her surprised gasp was the only sound in the room.

**End of chapter 23**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please review and I'll update soon! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**: Hello, loves. I am so, so sorry for the long delay but certain things got in the way.

I want to thank: **TinkerbellxO, Makrciana, anastasia5991, Sassy Sparrow, xBelekinax and Nelle07.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

The words left Frederick's lips before he had the chance to think them over but the mere look in her eyes told him that he couldn't possibly have done something wrong.

"Please don't tease me." She whispered and he cocked his head to the side.

"Tease you? I am doing no such thing, Bess." He said while shaking his head and she looked away briefly.

"If you aren't teasing me then…why would you do say such a thing?" she asked quietly, not wanting to believe that he was actually serious.

"Because I bloody mean it! For God's sake, Bess! Do you not want me to mean it?" he asked with wide eyes.

"I don't want you to be saying things that you don't mean just so you can please me." She said slowly and he scowled.

"I would never do that. I mean it; I want you to stay with me here. I don't want you to go even if Peter takes you back. Do you understand me?" he asked as he gripped her chin in his hand and held her gaze.

Elizabeth blinked at him before she slowly nodded.

"D-does this mean that you love me?" she dared to ask and he grinned.

"It does." He confirmed as he brushed his lips over her forehead while his hand cupped her cheek.

"Will you say it?" she whispered as she closed her eyes and kissed his neck lightly. Frederick gasped and his eyes closed momentarily at her soft kiss.

"I love you." It was more like an exhale of breath but to her it was like he had shouted it to the world.

Her lips left his neck and slid up his throat to his jaw while his hand got tangled in her hair. He leaned forward, eager to meet her lips with his own and she smiled against his mouth.

"Don't let me go, Bess." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him.

"Please don't. I need you." He gasped into her neck as she returned the embrace with desperation.

"I won't." she soothed with a kiss to his hair.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been asleep but when she felt a hand brushing over her lips she woke up with a start. Her eyes snapped open and she flew up on the bed.

"Just me, Bess." Frederick said while holding a handkerchief to his nose.

"Oh my…Are you okay? What happened?" she asked when she saw blood running down his lip.

"I'm fine." He said and she narrowed her eyes.

"No, you're not. Did someone-…"

"I was robbed. Well, they attempted to rob me anyway. I managed to punch them enough." He said while holding the cloth.

"They obviously hit you back." She said as she sat him down on the bed and brought some water to clean the blood.

"Where were you?" she asked as she was cleaning his nose.

"Just out." He said hesitantly and she paused.

"You were not in…" she trailed off and he looked away guiltily.

"Frederick…" she whispered as she reached for his cheek.

"It's not easy to stop it.: he said defensively.

"I know."

"But I am trying. I haven't been to the den for a week." He said while looking at her.

"Okay." She said smoothly and he blinked.

"Okay? That's it?" he asked and she nodded.

"Hmm." She said as she started cleaning his lip.

"You're a wonder." He chuckled and she held a finger to his lips.

"I will not say anything if you do me a favor." She stated and he took her finger in his mouth and kissed it with a sigh.

"What?"

"I want you to promise me that you won't go there again."

"Bess…" he whispered forlornly but she shook her head.

"I'll stay only if you promise that you'll try." She insisted and he sighed.

"I have underestimated you. Alright, my little minx, I promise." He said quietly as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you." She smiled as she leaned down and kissed him.

"I suppose then that when I have the need to go there I'll just simply come to you." He said when he broke the kiss.

"To me?" she asked with a frown.

"You will have to distract me." He stated and she gasped in mock shock.

"Why, my kind sir, I wouldn't know how." She joked and he laughed as he pulled her to her lap.

"Then I'll have to show you. Care to start now?" he asked as he rolled them over, smothering her laughter with his lips and tongue.

* * *

Elizabeth leaned down and picked up the letter that was lying on the doorstep with a frown. It didn't have a name on it. Only two addresses. She straightened and opened the door to the house.

"Fred?" she asked and his voice came from the bathroom.

"I'm taking a bath." He called and she removed her coat before she walked towards the hall.

"There was a letter at the door." She said.

"Oh? From whom?" he asked and she could hear the water splashing as he moved in the tub. The mere thought of that image made her blush.

"Ah…it doesn't have a name." she answered as she turned the letter in her hands.

"Is it for me?"

"I don't know." She called.

"Open it and see what is it." He said at last but she hesitated. What if it was something private?

"Bess? Did you open it?" he called with a chuckle and she shook her head.

"Just moment." She called as she leaned against the wall and started opening the envelope.

A letter was folded inside and she unfolded it slowly. She frowned when something dropped onto her palm and then she froze. It was an auburn lock of hair. She touched it with wide eyes before she scanned the letter for a name. At the bottom of the two paged letter was a single name that pierced her heart; Mary Kelly.

**End of chapter 24**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I know it's short but I just want to get back on track with this. Please, please review. I want to know your thoughts. I hope you haven't completely forgotten about this story. **

**Xxx Lina :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**: Hello, loves. Sorry for the delay but the chapter is finally here.

I want to thank: **xBelekinax, Makrciana, anastasia5991, DiaDeLosMuertos, TinkerbellxO, Avmir and Nelle07.**

**Review replies to anastasia5991**: Hello. Thank you so much for reading and commenting. I am glad you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Frederick was frowning deeply as he carefully got out of the tub and reached for a towel. He dried up quickly before he reached for his robe.

"Bess? Are you still in there?" he asked worriedly, wondering why she wasn't answering his calls. He wrapped the robe around him and walked barefoot towards the parlor while tying a secure knot around his waist to keep the robe closed. He entered the parlor and saw Bess standing in front of the window with her hands crossed over stomach.

"Is something wrong? Bess?" he asked again as he walked over to her and placed his cool hands on her shoulders. He was shocked when she shrugged his hands off of her and pointed at the small table at the centre of the parlor.

"You tell me." She whispered shakily and once again moved away from his hands that tried to wrap themselves around her waist.

Frederick looked at the young woman's back in stupefaction and then quietly moved to the small table. He leaned down and saw the letter that was splayed out on the furniture. His eyes narrowed in confusion when he saw it.

"What is it? What does it say?" he asked as he took it in his hand.

"Why don't you read for yourself?" Bess asked softly as she tightened her right fist.

Frederick's eyes swept over the letter and as he kept reading his expression fell. His face went pale and his lips parted. His head shot up from the letter and focused on Bess's form.

"It's-it's only a letter, lov-…"

"Is it? Then what is this?" Bess asked as she turned around to face him and opened her fist for him to see. In her palm was a lock of vivid red hair. Frederick's breath hitched at the sight and he looked up at her.

"Was it…?"

"Inside the envelope." She confirmed as she leaned down and placed the hair on the table.

"I had no idea that she would-…"

"I think I should go." She cut him off and he froze.

"Go? Go where?" he asked her wide eyed.

"That's not important." She quickly answered.

"Bess, how should I have known that she would ever send me a letter?" he quickly asked and she raised a hand to stop him.

"Please, Frederick. I am not stupid." She snapped and he drew in a sharp breath at her words.

"I never said that."

"Do you really want me to believe that this is the first letter she ever sent you?" she asked sadly and he placed the letter down on the table before he approached her.

"It is the first she ever sent me since she left." He said through clenched teeth.

"Stop that." She muttered and he frowned.

"Stop what?"

"Stop lying."

"I am not lying! For God's sake, Bess!" he said, surprised at her disbelief.

"I am sorry I can't believe that. You don't write to someone for the first time what she has written to you." Bess said quietly and he rubbed his temples.

"Bess, I have not been exchanging letters with her. She hasn't written to me. Ever. The only letter she sent me was the one with which she informed me of her departure." He explained quietly.

"And the hair?" Bess asked and he blinked.

"Do I need to remind you that this woman loved me?" he asked and she nodded.

"And you love her back." She replied dully.

"I _loved_ her back, you mean." He corrected and she sighed.

"Are you trying to tell me that this letter means nothing? Are you trying to make me believe that you haven't been waiting to hear from her? I am sorry, but I can't believe it's true. I've seen you. I've see how you were after she left. I am not blind neither am I stupid enough to believe that in the time of a few months your desire for that woman has magically disappeared and it has been replaced by feelings for me." She whispered hoarsely as she stood frozen in front of him.

"Then what do you think? That I have been in contact with her and I haven't told you?" he asked with a snort.

"Why would I not think that? Isn't it possible?"

"You know my feelings for you, Bess."

"No, I don't! It wouldn't be the first time you ignored my affection. In fact it would be the second." She answered quite hurt.

"Bess, you've been living in my house! With me. Why would I keep you here if I didn't love you?" he asked incredulously, ignoring the drops of water that fell from his wet hair to his cheeks.

"For a distraction perhaps." She whispered, hating even the thought of that possibility.

"_Distraction_? As in diversion? What kind of person do you think I am? I'd never do such a thing! Especially to you. I think you knew me by now." His voice grew louder and she looked up at him.

"Should I go? Can I go?" she asked, knowing that she had somehow to make the situation worse that it already was.

"No, you can't go!" Frederick snapped as his muscles tensed and his hands closed into tight fists to his side.

Bess jumped at the sound of his voice and recoiled. She had never seen him so angry.

"Frederick-…"

"Don't talk. I don't want to hear any of your idiotic ideas." He continued as he walked closer to her and looked at her half angrily, half sadly.

"Idiotic?" she asked with wide eyes as she straightened her posture a bit.

"Yes, idiotic. Whatever gave you the absurd idea that you should leave? That I would ever allow you to leave over a stupid letter?" he hissed and she swallowed hard.

"Frederick-…"

"The discussion is over, Bess." He cut her off once again as he walked to the table and took the letter in his hands. He grasped it with both of his hands and tore it in half before he dropped it back down onto the table top. He took the auburn lock of hair and threw it jerkily into the fireplace before he turned to face her stunned figure again.

"Satisfied now?" he asked and she was even more hurt at his assumption.

"No, I am not satisfied. If you just did this for me then there is no point in me staying here. I want you to do things because you want them. Not because you think that they'd make me happy." She replied quietly.

"Then stop pitying yourself." He snapped again and she gasped.

"I am not-…"

"Yes, you are. You still don't trust me and it hurts me to know that. It hurts me a lot, Bess." He said more calmly and she locked eyes with him.

"I don't want you to hurt." She whispered miserably and his face softened.

"Then stop making silly thoughts." He chided as he ran a hand through his still dripping hair and looked around the room.

"If you wish to take a bath there is more warm water. I'll be in the bedroom." He said quietly before he passed by her without another glance.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting at the edge of the tub wrapped in her robe while biting on her bottom lip. She kept thinking Frederick's words and she came to realize that maybe, just maybe, she had gone a little too far. Maybe he was right, maybe she was having trouble trusting him but it wasn't remotely her fault. He had been coming and going into her life for months before he decided to be with her.

She knew that she had overreacted a little bit but it wasn't in her nature to have enormous amounts of self-assurance. Now, he was so mad at her. She didn't even know where she should go to sleep. Was she welcomed in the bedroom or she should stay in the parlor? She decided it would be safer to stay in the parlor so she dragged herself out of the bathroom and quietly tiptoed towards the couch. She hadn't been sitting there for five minutes when he came barging in with his hands on his narrow hips.

"What are you doing?" he demanded angrily and she almost gulped. It seemed like she had made the wrong choice again.

"I am…sitting?" she almost squeaked and his nostrils flared.

"Get up and come to bed. What's wrong with you today?" he asked as he threw his hands up in the air. Bess swallowed hard and gingerly stood up from the couch.

"I didn't know if I was welcomed." She said softly and Frederick's eyes closed briefly at the resigned tone in her sweet voice.

"Jesus Christ, Bess. Come here." He murmured at last as he pulled her to him and crushed her to his chest. Her hands slowly encircled his waist as she tucked her head under his chin. He repeatedly kissed the top of her head and squeezed her in his arms tightly.

"Whatever gave you the idea that I'd ever hurt you? You're always welcome to come to me. At any time. I am sorry I was so cross before but you're just…" he sighed, "You're just so stubborn sometimes." He finished with another desperate kiss to her hair.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was muffled by the fabric of his robe.

"Let's just forget about today." He murmured as he pulled back slightly and kissed her forehead and then her nose. Her eyes closed when his lips found hers and closed firmly over them. She slid one hand to his hair to keep him there while his hands pushed her more firmly against him. Without breaking the kiss he started walking them backwards, towards the bedroom. She laughed lightly against his lips and he chuckled too before he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the room. He laid her gently on top of the covers before he covered her body with his. His hands gripped her curvaceous hips before he kissed her again more passionately. His tongue parted her willing lips and he pressed his hips deeper to hers. He moaned at the sensation while she bucked under him and threaded her fingers to his locks.

"Frederick?" she whimpered and he looked down at her with desire filled eyes.

"Yes, darling?" he murmured as he pushed back her hair to see her better.

"I am sorry." She repeated her earlier words and he bit his lip.

"No, I am sorry for yelling at you." He whispered as he touched her face with his finger and leaned down to kiss her again. He had to earn her trust and he knew snapping at her wasn't the way to do that. She didn't deserve it anyway. With that thought he pulled her in his arms and held her there, trying to calm his racing heart.

**End of chapter 25**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Do you think the problem's solved? Please review and tell me! **

**Xxx Lina :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Okay, I am so so sorry for the unbelievably large amount of time it took me to post this. It's been what? Ten****, ****eleven months? I just had lost inspiration for this story until recently. I don't know even if you remember this but if you do thank you for reading this.****A huge thank you to all my reviewers! You know who you are!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell or any of its characters. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Frederick's head was pounding as he made his way back to the house. He rubbed his temples after having clumsily bumped with another person on his way home and breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted his home. A small smile formed on his handsome face when he remembered the woman who was waiting for him inside. He liked living with Bess. She was easy to live with and it was even easier to love her. Shaking his head in amusement he took out his keys and turned the lock.

"Bess? I am home." He called but then frowned when he found a letter resting just inside his doorstep. He leaned down and picked it up.

"Bess?" he called again before he closed the door and opened the envelope. His mind had easily pushed the last letter he had received from _her_ to the back recesses of his subconscious and when he saw _her_ handwriting again everything came flooding back. His eyes looked frantically around for Bess, fearing that she would see it but it seemed that she wasn't in the house. He quickly folded the letter and placed it in the inside of his pocket before he opened the door and exited the house, slamming it behind him. He needed a drink.

* * *

When Frederick returned to the house, Bess was already in bed under the covers, half asleep. He watched her as he removed his clothing and took off his shocks. Once he was in his nightshirt he sat down on the bed behind her and reached for her. His fingers trailed down her creamy shoulder gently and she stirred. He smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Fred?" she mumbled as she turned and snuggled into his inviting embrace.

"Sleep." He murmured as he leaned down to kiss her deeply. She responded but then frowned.

"Did you drink?" she asked as she looked up at him now awake.

"I just had a drink." He shrugged as he moved to kiss her again. She let him and he groaned into her mouth softly as his hand slid up to cup her breast through her clothing. She slid up her own hand and clasped his hand in her own to stop him.

"Fred." She broke the kiss and he opened his eyes to look down at her.

"Hmm."

"Why?" she asked and he licked his lips.

"Why what, love?"

"Why did you drink? Did something happen?"

"No. Nothing happened. Everything's fine, sweetheart."

"Then why did you drink?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No reason. I just felt like it. Nothing happened." He whispered as he nuzzled her and held her close to his chest.

"Okay…Are you sure?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled his chest.

"I'm sure. Close you eyes." He murmured as he buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

The sky was dark but Elizabeth stood still in front of the window, looking towards the street. She gazed at the clock and sighed. A quarter after ten. Two hours and he still hadn't come back.

She rubbed her arms against the cold and started pacing while trying to think of something else. He had been different lately. More uncertain, withdrawn. Distant. Like something was plaguing him. She had asked. Numerous times actually but he never said anything. He told her everything was fine but she knew it was a lie. A lie said for her benefit. That much she understood.

The sound of the key entering the lock broke her away from her thoughts and she turned sharply towards the door.

"Thank God!" she exclaimed and he looked up at her, his eyes widening in alarm at the tone in her voice.

"Bess." He smiled as if in relief and approached her after hanging up his coat, "I missed you." He murmured as he made to wrap his arms around her.

"Where have you been so late?" she asked as she moved out of his reach.

"I was held up at work." He said with a furrowed brow.

"I was worried." She said and her voice trembled as she spoke.

"I'm sorry. I…I couldn't help it." He said quietly as he moved towards her again and leaned down to kiss her. She allowed him to do so before she broke the kiss to look up at him.

"What is wrong?" she asked and he frowned, "Tell me."

"Nothing. Why do you think something is wrong?" he asked as he reached out to caress her cool cheek, "You're cold." He murmured as he rubbed her arms to warm them.

"Because you're different." She said slowly.

"I am not."

"Yes, you are. You are like this for weeks." She insisted.

"Bess…" he sighed as he closed his eyes and then opened them to look at her, "How am I exactly?" he asked quietly.

"Distant. Like you're in you own world." She responded immediately.

"We have problems at work. Nothing for you to worry about. I'm right here." He whispered the last part as he pulled her to him and reverently kissed the top of her head.

"If something's troubling you, you have to tell me." She said as she looked up at him hopefully.

"Maybe I can help." She continued and he opened his mouth as if to speak, his hands flexing around her back but at the last moment he closed his mouth and shook his head.

"If something is wrong I will let you know." He said instead and she stared at him.

"Promise?"

"I promise, love." He smiled and she returned it as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

* * *

Bess chuckled at the mess lying on Fred's desk. Envelopes, papers, pens and other things were spread haphazardly on his desk, making it impossible to find anything. Stifling another giggle she started picking up everything, tidying the various things into categories. She hummed as she took all the envelopes and opened the first drawer of the desk. She placed them inside before she moved on to the next category. Once everything was cleaned she started on the pens. She grabbed all six of them and opened the last drawer. When she did she paused. A pack of letters were inside, tied together by string. She frowned and reached for them, leaving the pens on the desk. She sat down and looked at the front.

_Ireland?_

She curiously picked one from the pack and read the name. Her eyes widened and she stood up, the chair scrapping the floor as she did so. She reached for the other letters and started reading their sender. All was from her.

_Ireland, Ireland, Ireland. England, London._ Mary stood there and stared at the last three ones_. England, London. _That meant she was back.

She heard the front door opening but she remained still, not even trying to hide the letters. She heard his voice calling for her but she didn't move or answer.

"Bess? I know you're home. I saw your coat!" he called and his voice was nervous.

"Bess? Oh, there you are." He was at the threshold. His face slightly paler than usual and his hair in disarray like he had ran his hand through too many times in one evening.

"Look, I want to tell you something." He laughed a bitter laugh and at last he really looked at her. His eyes widened when he spotted the letters on the desk, panic obvious in their brown depths.

"Bess…" he whispered with a sigh and closed his eyes briefly.

"I guess you already know then, right?" he whispered as they stared each other in desolation.

**End of chapter 26**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I don't expect you to review after such a long time but if you do it will be helpful. I plan on finishing this story though!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: And yes! Finally! I finally managed to write the next chapter. I hope against hope that you're not very angry with me. If you are then I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**I want to thank: QueenLaughter, Rose Red Ladybug, MrsSeverusSnape97, TinkerbellxO, Elizabeth, Avi, the misery chick, Makrciana, onecelestialbeing and NutshellSparrow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

The silence was deafening in the room as Bess stared at Frederick with wide eyes.

"You lied to me." She finally broke the silence and when she did her voice was hoarse.

"No." he shook his head as he took a step closer to her.

"You've been lying to me all this time." She said again in a mere whisper and he closed his eyes tightly, his face contorting in pain at her accusation.

"I couldn't tell you." He said and his voice mirrored her own.

"You couldn't tell me what? That you've been lying to me about not hearing from her?" her voice picked up in volume and he reached up to rub his eyes.

"Bess, just listen to me, please." He said as he looked at her imploringly, "Please." He repeated and she swallowed thickly.

"Fine." She consented and he exhaled a long breath of relief.

"When she first sent me that letter, the one you saw, I was telling you the truth. I hadn't heard from her." He started as he approached her.

"But?" Bess pressed on and he swallowed hard.

"But then she started sending more letters and I couldn't ignore them." He shook his head and the words brought a pang of pain in her gut.

"But you could keep lying to me though." She said and he flinched at the words, "I believed you. I was worried about you. I told you to talk to me but you decided not to. You decided to keep me in the dark when you knew that I hate that." She continued and he gritted his teeth.

"I knew that you'd react like this!" he said angrily, "That's why I avoided telling you. I knew you'd be jealous-…"

"You _knew_ I'd be jealous?" Bess cut him off while looking at him incredulously and his eyes widened at the spite in her voice, "Do you think so highly of yourself?"

"No, Bess-…"

"That's why you didn't tell me? Because I'd be jealous? Jealous of what, Frederick? I am not jealous. I am hurt. I came out and asked you if there was something you wouldn't tell me and you lied to me. That's my only concern." She spoke the words quickly and loudly and he stared at her.

"Your only concern? You don't care what I do. You don't care if I still have feelings for her. Is that what you're saying?" he asked her hoarsely and she averted her eyes.

"I knew I never held your heart. I felt it." She told him quietly and his brow furrowed.

"What?" he murmured and she took a shaky breath.

"I know that the only reason you're with me in the first place was to forget about her. About Mary. I had reconciled with that idea from the beginning." She shook her head at him, "But I thought that you trusted me enough to tell me the truth."

"No, Bess. You're wrong." He said softly.

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"You have a great way of proving it then."

"Look, the only reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't want to upset you." He said warily.

"If everything is like you say then what reason would I have to be upset?" she asked him and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"She needed help. She…had a child." He said and Bess' breath hitched.

"What?" she asked shocked and he sighed heavily.

"No, that came out wrong." He said as he looked up at her, "She had adopted a child when she left. A little girl."

"Oh." Bess breathed, "Did something happen with her?"

"The child was frail…in nature. She got sick and she passed away a few weeks ago." He said as he collapsed in a chair and ran a hand through his hair.

"I am sorry to hear that." Bess said in a quiet voice as she wondered where he was getting with this.

"She came back to England. She has no money and…I am the only one she trusts here." Frederick said cautiously as he looked up at her from his seat.

"I see." She murmured as all the pieces started clicking in.

"She's afraid that something will happen to her…She doesn't have anywhere to go." He said slowly and Bess' brow creased.

"I understand." She said at last and his face brightened slightly.

"You do?" he asked her softly.

"I do. She has to stay here." Bess looked at him and he looked relieved.

"Yes. For a while only. I promise." He said as he looked at her hopefully, begging her to understand.

"I understand." She repeated, "Of course, she should stay here." She said as she swallowed thickly and looked him in the eyes.

"Really? You don't mind?" he asked with surprise as he straightened in the chair and looked at her wild-eyed.

"No. Why should I mind? It's not my house, Fred. It's yours. You should invite anyone you want." She told him and he smiled with relief.

"Okay." He said quietly as he stood up, "She's in the pub waiting. I…I have to go and get her." He explained and Bess nodded hollowly.

"Of course." She forced a small smile as her fists tightened by her sides.

"Are you sure you don't mind? I could pay for her rent but-…"

"It will be too expensive. I understand." She shook her head and he stepped closer to her. He looked into her eyes and cupped her cheek in his hand as he leaned forward to place his lips on her forehead.

"Thank you." He murmured as he let his mouth rest on her skin for a little while longer before he pulled back.

She nodded at him as he stepped back and grabbed his keys, "I won't take long." He promised before he walked outside of the room.

Once the front door had been shut, Bess placed the letters back in the drawer and headed for the bedroom. She wouldn't let him choose between her and Mary and she wouldn't stay in that house. She couldn't stay there, surrounded by _her_ presence. She couldn't see them together. It was too much. She knew what she had to do.

She placed her fingers on the spot he had just kissed and let out a shaky breath before she walked to the closet.

* * *

Half an hour later, she was knocking on the door while she waited with bated breath. Her hands were sweating and her knees were trembling. After what seemed like a century the door opened and the man in front of her gasped.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hello, uncle…Can I come in?" she asked in a small voice that said too much of her current state. Peter Godley only looked at her before he stepped to the side and let her in, shutting the door behind him with a dull thud.

**End of chapter 27**

**Author's note: I know it's short but I wanted to see if I could still write this story. Plus my poll is still open. If you haven't voted please do.**

**And I know it's too much to ask but please review if you can!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Aaaand yes, you're not hallucinating! This is indeed a new chapter. That was quicker, right?**

**A huge thank you to: Avi, Malrciana, TinkerbellxO, crystalangel1991, ChangeInTheHouseOfFlies, MrsSeverusSnape97, Leyshla Gisel and Rachel. Thank you for sticking with me still!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell or any of it's characters. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Frederick pushed the door of the house open and looked around hesitantly before he walked inside. He took a few steps and held the door open for his companion to follow. The redhead stepped inside slowly, almost reluctantly, and took a look around.

"Nice." Mary commented with a small smile and Frederick returned it.

"Please, come in." he said as he shut the door and placed her bag on one of the chairs, "Bess?" he called but when he received no answer he frowned.

"Um, excuse me." He said to Mary who nodded and started looking around timidly.

Fred entered the kitchen but he found it empty, "Bess?" he called out her name as he knocked on the bathroom. When he received no answer he opened the door but everything was in order. He stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the hallway towards his bedroom.

"Bess?" he called again as he entered. The bedroom was empty. His eyes scanned the room for any sign of her but something in the corner attracted his attention. A handkerchief lay on the floor just by the closet. He picked it up and rubbed it gently between his fingers before his gaze went to the closet. With a tremulous hand he opened it and he froze. The right side of the closet was empty while the left one, his side, was untouched. Each and every one of her belongings was missing. He took a step back and his fingers tightened their hold around the fabric of the handkerchief in desperation.

"Elizabeth." He murmured quietly as he shut the closet and staggered backwards towards the bed. The back of his knees hit the wood and he collapsed onto the mattress. He blinked and stared down at his hand with wide eyes and parted lips.

"What have I done?" he whispered as he brought the handkerchief to his nose and inhaled deeply, trying to keep the dry sob from escaping his mouth.

"Is everything alright?" Mary's quiet voice made him flinch and he squeezed his eyes shut before he stood up and headed for the door. He pocketed the white fabric as he stepped out into the hall.

"Yes." He said and Mary looked behind his shoulder.

He noticed and he pulled the bedroom door closed.

"I thought I was going to meet your…um, friend?" she told him quietly and he blinked.

"She is not here." He cleared his throat but Mary frowned.

"But you said-…"

"I'll show you the guestroom." He cut her off suddenly before he passed by her to walk further down the hall.

* * *

A cup of tea was placed on the nightstand next to her and Bess blinked before she raised her eyes to her uncle.

"You need to drink something. The neighbor brought me fresh biscuits-…"

"The tea's fine." She cut him off quietly as she sat up on the bed.

"Okay. I think it's time for some explanations, don't you think?" he asked her as he took a seat on the mattress next to her.

"What do you mean?" she blinked and he sighed.

"Come on now, Elizabeth. You leave to go to him and after a while you suddenly decide to come back here. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Something must have happened if you suddenly decided that you do not love him anymore." Peter said firmly and she looked up at that.

"I never said that." She argued weakly.

"Then what is it?"

"I couldn't stay there." She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"It wasn't proper."

"You didn't care about that before." He argued and she swallowed thickly.

"It's different now." She murmured as she picked on a thread from the quilt.

"How?"

"Don't you know?" she asked with a frown and he sighed heavily.

"If I knew I wouldn't ask."

"Mary's back." Bess said and her uncle gaped at her.

"What?"

"She is back from Ireland. Didn't he tell you?" she asked with surprise.

"No. But we weren't on speaking terms, remember?" he pointed out, "So what? He threw you out?"

"No!" Bess said firmly.

"Then why…?"

"I couldn't stay there. With another woman. Especially with that woman." Bess crossed her arms over her chest.

"You think he still has…feelings for her." Godley stated.

"Of course," Bess replied with surprise, "He helped her, he has a past with her. Of course he does. I can't stay and watch. I should have left a long time ago anyway." She murmured the last sentence.

"What do you mean?"

"I suspected that something was going on…The last few weeks that is. I asked him if he had something to tell me but he always said that everything was fine. As it turned out everything was not fine. He was lying to me. He hid the letters he had received from her and I accidentally found them in his study. Only then did he admit that he had been in contact with her." She admitted and then took a deep breath.

"Okay, I never gave my consent for your…relationship but don't you think that perhaps he just didn't want to upset you? That nothing is really going on?" Godley said quietly and she looked at him sharply.

"Really? Then why did he bring her in his house knowing that I was there? He didn't stop for a minute to think how I would feel in her presence. He knows that he has already hurt me once and I forgave him. I won't do it again. He can do whatever he wants but not in my presence. It's his house after all. He can invite anyone he wants. It was my choice to leave."

Godley remained silent before he nodded.

"I guess you're right…Do you want me to talk to him-…"

"No. Please, there is no need. I think that you must feel much more satisfied at this turn of events anyway." She said with a hint of bitterness.

"I am and I won't deny it. I knew he wasn't good for you." Her uncle admitted.

"I have to make my own mistakes, uncle. It's the only way to learn." She looked at him sadly, "By making your own mistakes."

"I realize that…Will you promise me that you won't leave again?" he asked and she nodded, "Good. It's nice to have you around." He smiled.

"Thank you…For taking me back. I know I offended you." She whispered and he nodded.

"You're welcome and you didn't offend me. I was worried about you. I feel better now." He patted her arm before he stood up.

"Drink the tea. I'll make dinner."

"You?" she snorted, "You'll make dinner?"

"Yes, well…I try. Since you left and all…" he trailed off as he looked at his feet.

Those words made Bess feel guilty. When she had left she hadn't stopped to think how he would feel and he was her family.

"I'm sorry." She told him quietly and he shook his head before he stepped back.

"Bygones." He said before he walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

* * *

Bess closed the door after she had escorted her uncle to the front door and she turned to walk back towards her room for the night. She hadn't made a few steps when there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was him she turned and opened it without asking.

"Did you forget-…" the words got caught in her throat at the sight of Frederick at the doorstep. Her hand tightened on the door and she pressed her lips into a thin line as she stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him calmly and he shook his head at her.

"You left." He stated as his gaze burned holes on her skin.

"I did."

"You just left." He repeated and she sighed.

"Is there a purpose to your visit except stating the obvious?" she asked him harshly and he took a step back as if she'd slapped him.

"Why are you saying these things to me, Bess?" he asked her hoarsely, "Why did you pack up everything and left?"

"Isn't it obvious, Frederick? I didn't want to impose."

"Impose? On who? Me?" he asked her with a frown and she let go of the door as she turned away towards the house.

"You brought her there." She said as she looked at him from over her shoulder, "Did you expect me to stay there? With you and her? Are you really that ignorant?'

"It's only temporary. Until I find her a placement-…"

"Are you completely in charge for her? Do you have to do everything? How had she been getting by all this time? Did she think about you when she left? Hmm?" she asked him angrily and he gazed at her bewilderment.

"Bess, what's gotten into you? I have to help her. You know they've been looking for her. She might still be in danger-…"

"Why is that my concern?" she cut him off and he narrowed his eyes.

"I know why you're acting like this. My Bess would never say such belittling things about another person."

"I am not your Bess, Fred. I haven't been for a while, have I?"

"You're talking nonsense. I love you-…" he started but she cut him off.

"No, you don't. You don't. And me loving you isn't good for me either." She said shakily.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked her lowly.

"It means that your supposed _love_ hurts me."

"Me loving you is hurting you?" his tone was absurd.

"Yes."

"Why?" he asked as he approached her and looked into her eyes.

"Because this," she placed her hand upon his chest just over his heart, "Is not mine." She said with a small but sad smile.

"It's yours." He murmured hoarsely.

"No, it's not." She shook her head and made to remove her hand but he kept it there by placing his on top of hers.

"When I realized that you were gone I almost lost my mind." He murmured.

"Stop." She shook her head as she tried to yank her hand back but he held onto it.

"When I saw that you just took your things and left, I felt as if you took a part of my soul with you." He continued as he took his free hand and cupped the back of her head.

"You don't know what you're saying." She informed him firmly.

"I know exactly what I'm saying." He argued as he leaned towards her and managed to brush his lips against hers for a moment before she pulled away from him.

"No, you don't!" she shouted forcefully as she pushed on his chest hard. He stumbled but he managed to stay close.

"Bess."

"No, you don't know anything!" she cried, "If you did you would never put me in such a position! How do you think I felt when I found out about the letters? Did you stop for a minute to think how I felt?" she asked him and then more calmly, "Did you stop to think how I would feel when you decided to bring her to live with us? You didn't. When you left to bring her did you really believe that I would stay? I imagine you did. That shows that you don't know me at all." She shook her head while he looked at her wide-eyed.

"I…I don't…You never show anything." He accused and she blinked.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked him in a small voice.

"You never show what you think or what you feel. How was I supposed to know-…"

"How you were supposed to know?" her voice gained volume again, "You did not just ask me that question. And I don't show my feelings? Are you implying that I didn't show that I loved you?" she asked him with horror.

"Loved?" he asked hollowly and she swallowed hard.

"Yes, loved." She nodded and his features contorted as he looked away from her, "How did you show _me_ that you loved me, Frederick?" she asked him and he looked up with realization. The hurt in her eyes spoke loudly for her and he felt his throat closing up.

"I see." He murmured as he averted his eyes again and took a step back. Without another word he turned on his heel and left the house, leaving the door open on his way out.

**End of chapter 28**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Did you like it? Hated it? Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Even though the response to this story is very small, I couldn't leave the readers who are supporting me hanging like this so here's the next chapter. It's a bit short but it is better than nothing, right?**

**A huge thank you to: xBelekinax, TinkerbellxO, Leyshla Gisel and Calh.**

**Another huge thank you to Jandra1969 for making beautiful covers and manipulations for this story. You rock. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

_A few weeks later…_

The room was barely illuminated and the thick remnants of smoke were still in the air. The empty glass on the nightstand was knocked over and few drops of alcohol had dribbled down the wood, staining it.

The sheets were angrily entangled between Frederick's feet as he kept tossing and turning in his sleep. His hand was extended to the left side of the bed; Bess' side as he slept and his brow was furrowed, showing his distress.

That was how Mary found him when she entered his room some time after three o' clock in the morning after having heard him talking in his sleep.

She walked over to the bed with a sympathetic look upon her pale face and carefully sat down. She reached for his extended hand and wrapped her fingers around it, causing him to startle. His fingers had barely closed around her own before his eyes snapped open with alarmed hope.

"Bess?" his voice was groggy but as he blinked and cleared his vision he tensed and slowly pulled his hand from Mary's, "Mary? What are you doing here?" he murmured as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I heard you talking in your sleep." She said softly as she tucked her hand on her lap and averted her eyes.

Frederick looked at the nightstand and righted the glass before he swung his legs off the bed.

"Are you angry that I came here?" she asked him and he frowned.

"No. I just need some water." He murmured as he started for the door.

"I meant if you're angry that I came to London. And you're going to need more than water to get over your hangover." She said as she too stood up and surpassed him to the door.

Fred sighed and silently followed her to the kitchen.

"Coffee?" he said quietly as she put some water in a pot.

"Coffee." She confirmed and then, "You didn't answer me." She said and he sighed as he sat down in a chair.

"I am angry. But not with you." He admitted as he rubbed his temples.

"I can leave." She said softly as she turned to face him.

He looked up, "We've talked about this. I will find you a place to stay first."

"That's not going to happen if you sit here, drinking herself to sleep every night." She said and he sniffed.

"I'll go first thing in the morning. Before I go to work." He said quietly, not even bothering to defend himself.

"You have to stop doing this, Fred. And you need to talk to her."

"She refuses to see me." He snapped and Mary sighed.

"Then I'll go."

"You'll do no such thing!" he told her angrily and she raised her eyebrow in challenge while flicking her auburn hair behind her shoulder.

"I am the reason she left."

"No, I am." He shook his head and she paused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I was not clear enough. I let her down. Again." He murmured and Mary poured him some coffee in a cup and handed it over to him before she sat down.

"Then maybe it is time to be clear." She pointed out and he took a sip from the cup, savoring the bitter taste of coffee before he looked up.

"I need to find you a proper home first…and then a placement." He said and she nodded.

"Have you seen her at all?"

"No."

"Then go after work."

"No."

"Why?" she asked exasperated.

"Look, I feel uncomfortable talking to you about her. After everything…I…" he shook his head, picked up his cup and stood up, "I just can't. Thank you for the coffee. Get some sleep."

"Are you going to get any?"

He paused in the doorway and looked at her from over his shoulder, "I'll try." He offered her a small smile and then disappeared in his room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh." Frederick murmured as Peter answered the door.

"Yes, oh, old friend." Godley said with amusement, "Lost your way? Because to be honest, you're looking like a stray pup looking for its owner. Incidentally, she is not here." He told him and Frederick swallowed thickly.

"Oh."

"She's gone to the market."

"Oh."

"Cat got your tongue, Fred?"

"No. Why are you even talking to me?" Frederick asked and Peter hesitated.

"Because I am sick of watching my niece cry over you."

Frederick's eyes widened but before he could speak Peter cut him off, "Figuratively. She never does it in front of others, let alone me." He added, "If you're done gazing at me like a dazed fool, I'll be going now."

"Oh, right." Frederick dislodged his tongue from the roof of his mouth and nodded, "Headed to work?"

"Yes."

"I just got back."

"I figured." Godley said with amusement, "May I shut the door?"

Frederick shook himself out of his dazed state and nodded, "Thanks."

"You'll probably find her by the grapes stand. She has developed a taste for them." Peter said and Frederick frowned.

"Alright…" he murmured witn confusion before he turned and walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elizabeth took the bag from the grocer and turned to go when a little girl bumped into her.

Elizabeth gasped when the little girl stumbled and landed onto her bottom with a cry.

"Oh, sweetheart. Are you alright?" Elizabeth fell onto her knees to help the girl.

The child was not older than five but she had such beautiful chocolate eyes that reminded Elizabeth of someone she hadn't seen for a while.

"My hand hurts." The child sniffed and Elizabeth abandoned the bag and grasped the child's hand gently.

"It's just a scratch, dear." She said as she took out her handkerchief and dabbed at the girl's hurt arm, "All better." She smiled and the child beamed behind watery eyes.

"Katie!" a woman's voice cried, "How many times have I told you not to run away from mommy?" a tall blonde woman came rushing towards them and Elizabeth stepped back as the mother leaned down to pick up her child.

"She is fine. It's just a small scratch." Elizabeth picked up her back and smiled at the woman.

"Thank you so much. I am sorry if she bothered you."

"Not at all, she…" Elizabeth trailed off when her eyes caught sight of someone behind the woman, "I… Excuse me." She said quietly as she turned to leave.

The woman frowned but walked away with the little girl.

"Bess! Bess, wait! Please!"

Elizabeth stopped and slowly turned around as Frederick reached her, "Please." He was out of breath.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked him quietly as she took in his beloved features.

"I stopped by your house."

"My uncle spoke to you?" she was shocked.

"I was surprised when he did." He smirked a bit and she averted her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Can we talk? Have you got time for lunch?" he asked and she bit her lip.

"No."

"Bess, please. Don't do this to me. Please." He whispered and he reached over to caress her cheek but she pulled back just as he touched her.

She swallowed thickly looked around and then sighed, "I have time for tea." She said quietly and the hope that lightened his face was so blinding that she actually felt like the worst person in the world.

"Alright. Let me carry that for you." He reached out to take the groceries from her and she let him.

"You don't have to."

"I insist. Come on." He motioned with his head down the street and she followed him in silence.

They entered the tea room at Strand Street and once they were seated Frederick pulled out his tobacco to roll a cigarette with nervous fingers.

"You look thinner." She whispered and he paused with the cigarette between his lips. He pulled it from his mouth and cleared his throat.

"You look...nice." he told her and she flushed.

"You look tired." She made another observation and he shrugged.

"I haven't been sleeping." He murmured as he lit up the cigarette and took a deep drag.

"Why did you invite me here?" she asked and he leaned forward.

"I won't beat about the bush, Bess." He said quietly as he reached over and clasped her hand.

She tensed.

"Frederick…"

"I miss you." He murmured as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

Elizabeth inhaled sharply at that but did not move her hand from his grasp.

"And I want you back." He told her as he looked up and locked eyes with her, "I want you in my house. I want you in my bed." He whispered huskily and she pulled her hand away.

"I am not an object, Frederick."

"No." he shook his head as reached out and grasped both of her hands, "Don't think of it like that. Please, don't." he whispered and he had to let go of her as the waitress brought their teas.

He smiled tersely at the girl and when she was gone he turned heated eyes on Elizabeth.

"I'll do everything in my power to make you forgive me. I'd do anything for you." He said softly but his words were passionate.

"Why are you telling me this now?" she asked him, "Why now? Is it because I left and you weren't expecting it? Did you think I'd come back?" she said and every word she spoke was getting louder until she was actually spitting the words out at him.

His hand shot out and clamped hard down on her wrist.

"It's because I love you." His words made her falter and she froze before she pulled her hand away and quickly stood up. She swayed on her feet and she realized too late that her vision was blurred. She placed a hand on her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut as Frederick quickly stood up as well and rushed next to her.

"Bess!"

Strong, warm hands grasped her arms as she stumbled and before she knew what was really happening everything went black.

**End of chapter 29**

**Author's note: Long awaited chapter I know but I finally got it out.**

**Any ideas of why she fainted? Reviews are always welcome. If you review I'll update the next chapter asap. If not, I shall focus on my other stories more. :D**

**Join me on FB for update news and much more!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hello and welcome back. I want to thank the following people for their support: Makrciana, TinaG646, XantheXV, TinkerbellxO, xoangelwingxo, The Dutchess of Doom, GloomDusk, flow3rchild21, Phanotm's Ange, onecelestialbeing, Balder Rask, Kitserix, Amelia V. Sparrow and to the unsigned reviewers. You inspire me to keep posting this story! Thank you and keep it up! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell. Sadly…:(**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

When Elizabeth woke up she was disorientated. She was lying on a soft mattress and she was comfortably dressed in one of her nightdresses. Her hair was loose and she could feel a hand running through her locks, smoothing it away from her forehead.

She frowned as she opened her eyes and noticed the sterile white walls of a hospital room. A sheet was covering her from the waist down and she could see that it was night.

She stirred and fully opened her eyes. She looked to her left and froze.

Frederick was slumbering next to her with his head on her pillow and his fingers in her hair, brushing them through her locks as he slept. Elizabeth swallowed hard and gazed at his features. His brow was furrowed and his lips slightly parted as he inhaled and exhaled.

His left hand was resting on the mattress by her arm and she moved it closer so she could feel the warmth of his skin. Without thinking she reached over and took hold of his hand, slowly pulling it towards her until she let it rest within her own upon her stomach. As she moved to get comfortable she winced and placed a hand on her lower belly.

"Bess?" his voice was groggy and his eyes sleepy when she turned to look at him, "Bess." He murmured as he blinked a couple of time to clear his vision.

"What happened?" she asked quietly and he paused.

He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, taking his hand from her hair in the process, "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered as he raised his bloodshot eyes to look at her.

"Tell you what?" she asked him with confusion and he pursed his lips.

"The doctor told me that you're with child." He said quietly and when she froze his mouth parted in shock, "You…you didn't know?" he whispered and she pulled her hand from his.

"No. How…I didn't." she looked at her stomach with wide eyes, feeling alarm slowly pooling into her veins, "Is it okay? The b-baby?" she whispered and he licked his lips before he answered in a quiet voice.

"It is. You lost some blood. I thought you wouldn't wake up." He said softly as he reached over and took her hand in his again.

"Blood?"

"Hmm. How are you feeling?" he asked her as his eyes darted between her face and belly.

"Sore and my head's blurry. When can I leave? My uncle will be worried." She said with alarm.

"Bess, you can't leave yet. You have to stay for observation." His brow furrowed as he looked at her abdomen, "You almost lost the child." He murmured and she felt her heart dropping to her stomach at his glazy look.

"I had no idea that…I mean," she gazed at her stomach where his hand suddenly lay, "I felt strange lately but my…I had no idea." She clamped a hand over her mouth as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Shh, it's alright." He whispered as he reached up and wiped a stray tear, "Hush."

"What am I going to do?" she whispered and he pursed his lips, "How... Oh my God." She covered her face with her hands as she started breathing heavily.

"Bess, it's alright." Frederick whispered again and she raised her eyes to look at him.

"It's not alright. I'm a woman. How am I going to have a child out of wedlock?" she asked him and he swallowed hard.

"We'll think of something." He said soothingly but as she started sitting up he stood up and pushed her back down, "You have to stay in bed. I need you and the baby to be safe." His voice was a strange edge to it.

Elizabeth breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, "You never asked me if I want this." She said quietly and when she found the courage to look up at him she found him staring at her with a deeply wounded expression which quickly morphed into realization.

"I guess I didn't." he replied and before she could tell him anything else the door burst open, revealing a very breathless Godley.

"Oh, Christ!" he panted as he came to stand next to her, "How are you, love?" he asked and she felt as if her tongue was stuck in the roof of her mouth.

"I-I am fine, uncle." She whispered while having difficulty to look him in the eye.

"What did the doctors say?" Peter looked at Frederick who suddenly seemed very out of place and distant.

"She's fine." The Inspector answer flatly and Elizabeth almost winced. She was the one to blame for his sudden consternation.

"I have to get back to work." Godley started, "When are you-…"

"Uncle, I am with child." Elizabeth cut him off and Frederick's eyes widened while her uncle froze where he stood.

Elizabeth looked up and Peter blinked rapidly down at her, "W-what?" his eyes left her face and settled on the Inspector's, "You knew?"

"No. She-…"

"I didn't know." Elizabeth said as she balled her fists in determination, "I just found out."

Godley's accusing gaze left Elizabeth and fell heavily on Frederick who looked back at him calmly.

"Christ." He murmured before he pushed away from the bed and headed for the door.

Elizabeth watched him go and soon Frederick followed him, closing the door behind him.

Only then did Elizabeth burst into tears.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Here you go." The nurse handed Elizabeth some water and smiled at her sympathetically, "I know it must be scary but everything's going to be alright. You just have to stay in bed for a few weeks."

"I understand." Elizabeth replied as she placed a hand on her stomach. She felt different all of a sudden.

"Your husband was very worried about you." The nurse smiled while pushing her blonde hair behind her ear.

Elizabeth's head shot up at that, "M-my husband?" she stammered and as she darted her eyes to the door she found Frederick leaning against it, his eyes dark and unfathomable.

"The gentleman who was with you all night. He-oh, there he is." The nurse exclaimed as she turned and spotted Frederick, "I shall leave you alone, sir." She smiled at Elizabeth and then quickly walked out of the room. Frederick inclined his head at the passing nurse before he turned his gaze on Elizabeth.

"You told them we're married?"

"I had you listed under my name." he said quietly and she frowned.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him wide eyed.

"When I saw you bleeding I realized what was wrong and I didn't want you to…" he trailed off, "I wanted you to feel comfortable." He admitted and she felt her heart doing extreme somersaults inside her ribcage.

"Thank you." She murmured as she looked at her hands that were folded upon her lap, "Is he too angry?"

"Not like I would have expected him to." Frederick answered as he fumbled with his sleeve buttons, "You can leave tomorrow evening. I'll come and get you home." He said and she looked up at that.

"No, my uncle can-…"

"He'll be at work."

"Then I'll leave on my own."

"You can't walk."

Elizabeth took a deep calming breath, "Fine. I'll wait for you then." She consented and his mouth twitched as he walked over to the bed and placed his palms on the mattress next to her body.

"Good." His breath fanned over her lips as he spoke and she could smell the tangy scent of tobacco on him.

She raised her eyes and gazed at him and before she knew what hit her he had his lips firmly pressed against her own. He didn't touch her elsewhere but he pressed his lips hard against hers as if she were about to disappear. His hair ticked her cheek as he deepened the kiss and she anchored herself by grabbing onto his coat lapel. His tongue lapped at her lower lip briefly before he pulled back and skimmed his nose against hers with his eyes closed.

Elizabeth breathed in the scent of him before she opened her eyes and found him gazing at her with sparkling eyes.

"Sleep well, alright?" he murmured and at her nod he kissed her nose and pulled back. With a small smile at her he turned and walked out of the room, softly shutting the door behind him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elizabeth folded and the prescription and placed it in the folds of her dress before she placed her hands on her lap and waited. She gazed at the clock and frowned. It was getting late and he hadn't showed up yet. The nurse had come to check on her twice and she was sure that she had received a few pitiful glances from her. No idea why because she would surely leave on her own if he didn't show up.

She wasn't a charity case.

As another half an hour passed the nurse returned, "Are you sure you do not want me to call a carriage, dear? It's getting late."

Elizabeth looked at the clock again and sighed, "I suppose you can if you'd like." She murmured and the nurse nodded quickly.

As she turned to leave a breathless Frederick appeared in the threshold, "I am so sorry." He gasped as he walked in and reached for her, "I had something to take care of." He said softly and the nurse smiled at him before she turned to leave.

"You shouldn't have come. I'd have called a coach." Elizabeth said as he leaned down to help her put her shoes on.

"Nonsense." He muttered as he finished with her right foot and reached for the left.

Elizabeth gazed down at his brown mass of locks and her fingers twitched, aching to touch him but she resisted the urge and blinked when he suddenly looked up and smiled at her.

"Ready?" he asked as his hand absentmindedly stroked her calf.

"Yes. Are you going to-…Ah!" she exclaimed when he placed an arm around her waist and one under her legs and lifted her up from the bed. He adjusted his hold on her and she clutched onto her purse tightly as he started walking towards the door.

She tightened her hold around his neck as he walked and swallowed thickly, "Are you going to drop me?" she asked and she felt his chest vibrate with his laughter as he led them towards the exit of the hospital.

"No, Bess." He chuckled as he looked down at her. His breath on her cheek made her flush even more.

"I am heavy." She muttered as she toyed with a loose thread on his coat button.

"Are you? I can't tell." He smirked and she smiled.

"You're just trying to be charming." She told him as she reflexively placed her cheek on his chest and again he laughed. Her heart fluttered.

"You got my deception." He told her as he tightened his hold on her legs and carefully led them over to a carriage that was already waiting for them by the pavement.

He carefully placed her in and sat down across from her.

Elizabeth averted her eyes but she could feel his stare burning holes on the side of her face.

"I don't know what to do." She spoke up after a while and she felt him sliding towards the seat next to her.

"I know." He whispered close to her ear and she looked at him, "You want to come to my house?" he cocked his head to the side, looking ever so hopeful, "To talk, I mean." He added and she bit her lip. She gazed into his eyes before she took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright."

He smiled.

**End of chapter 30**

**Author's note: Hope you liked it! If you want more keep the reviews coming, loves! They are my bread and butter! :D**

**Join me on FB for news and much more!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hello, people! Welcome to another chapter. Only one after this. Please excuse the shortness but it had to be like this!**

**I want to thank: Jamie, TinkerbellxO, flow3rchild21, GloomDusk, Makrciana, XantheX, music is life99 xxx, xoangelwingxo, Leyshla Gisel, The DuTchess of Doom, Amelia V. Sparrow and the anonymous reviewers. You are all amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Elizabeth's palms were saturated in sweat when the carriage stopped just outside Fred's house. She looked at it from the small window while Frederick got out of the carriage and reached a hand out towards her. Hesitantly she put her hand in his as he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up in his arms. He shut the carriage door with his shoulder and looked up at the driver.

"Wait here, please. I'll be back shortly with your payment." He said quietly and the driver nodded.

He walked with her towards his front door and when they were close he leaned to whisper in her ear, "Get my keys. They are in my front pocket." He said and she slipped her hand into the pocket and gently withdrew the keys.

"Thank you." He said with a small smile which she nervously returned as he went to unlock the door.

She was surprised when the lights were on. Her eyes widened; _Mary_.

Frederick sensed her tension and gently shushed her, "I'll explain. Please trust me." He murmured and she gazed into his earnest eyes for a moment before she at last sighed.

"I do."

"Do you?" he was skeptical as he opened the door and walked in.

"Almost." She whispered as he walked over to an armchair and gently placed her down onto it.

"That is not an answer." He pointed a single finger at her as he shut the door and placed his keys on the table.

"It's the best one I have right now." She answered as she folded her hands on her lap and looked up at him.

"I accept that." He said softly before he rubbed his eyes, "I need a drink." He murmured as he walked over to his liquor cabinet.

Elizabeth watched as he poured himself some whiskey and then placed the bottle back inside. He came back towards her with the glass and came to stand in front of her. He took a small sip while looking down at her.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked her after he had swallowed the generous sip.

"Some water would be good. My throat's dry." She answered and he nodded.

He placed his glass on the table and then disappeared inside the kitchen.

Elizabeth looked around her and she realized that nothing had changed. Absentmindedly she placed a hand on her stomach and inhaled sharply. She was going to be a mother. She was not ready but who was after all?

"Are you feeling better?" the feminine voice startled her and she gasped.

"Oh!"

"I didn't mean to scare you." Mary said quietly as she entered the parlor and placed down a suitcase.

Elizabeth's eyes followed the woman's movements, "It's quite alright." She replied as she watched the redhead move closer to her with her coat in hand.

"Congratulations." Mary smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Elizabeth blinked, "Um, thank you." She was shocked that he had told her something so private. And what was it with all that luggage?

"Are you going somewhere?" Elizabeth found herself asking before she could stop it.

"I am leaving. I am going to my own house. Just a few streets away." Mary answered as Frederick returned with her water.

"Here you go, sweetheart." He said but his pace slowed down when he spotted Mary.

He looked at her before he handed Elizabeth the glass of water. She took it from his hand and took a sip, feeling the air around them vibrate with tension.

"Ready to go?" he turned to Mary who nodded, "Alright." He turned to Elizabeth and kneeled down in front of her, "I will accompany her and then I will come back to talk with you. I won't take long." He promised as he gently leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Rest." He patted her knees and then stood.

Elizabeth followed them with her eyes until they were gone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elizabeth blinked when she felt hands on her. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Fred's smiling face.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." He said quietly as he picked her up.

"Where are we going?" she asked sleepily.

"I am taking you to bed. You're tired." He said and she took a deep breath.

"Why did you tell her about the pregnancy?" she asked and he frowned.

"I didn't know it was a secret." He contradicted.

"No, it wasn't but it wasn't any of her business." Elizabeth said as she looked away.

Frederick sighed, "She's gone, Bess. I am never going to see her again. She has her own life now."

"Thanks to you." She mumbled and he looked down at her.

"I just wanted to help." He told her as he placed her on the bed and removed her shoes, "Your feet are cold." He told her and she immediately pulled them from his grip.

He groaned and caught them in his own, pinning them to the bed, "When are you going to realize that you're the only one who has power over me?" he asked her harshly and she stilled.

"Was she the reason why you were late then?" she asked and he blinked.

"That's what you have to say after what I just told you?"

Elizabeth lowered her gaze and fumbled with a loose thread from his covers.

"Look at me." He murmured and she slowly lifted her eyes to his again, "Don't you know that you're the only who has either the power to hurt me or make me happy?"

She stared at him until she turned her eyes away again, "It's the same for me but I can count more hurt than happiness when it comes to you." She replied and he released her legs. He walked around and came to sit down next to her. He reached for her hand and she let him grasp it.

"I know, love." He said and she looked up at him. The soft light fell onto his features and it brought out the glimmering hope in his eyes. The yellow light made his hair look soft and shiny and she ached to touch it. So she did.

She slowly brought her hand upwards and cupped his cheek briefly before she let her fingers get lost in his hair. He closed his eyes and grinned as he slowly leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers, his breath hot and spicy against her lips.

"I'm sorry." He murmured as he opened his eyes and looked at her, "I love you so much." He breathed and she inhaled sharply, her fingers tightening in his hair before she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his. He groaned and kissed her back as his hands twined around her, bringing her closer.

He broke the kiss and she felt dazed, "I love you too." She whispered breathlessly and he closed his eyes as he leaned into her. He buried his face into her neck and breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent and playing with her hair.

"Bess?" he spoke a few minutes later, never looking up from the crook of her neck.

"Hmm?" she almost jumped when she felt his hand on her stomach, warm and firm against her body.

"You don't happen to have a white dress, right?"

Her eyes widened and as he pressed his lips against her neck she could feel his smile against her skin. Her only response was to embrace him more tightly.

**End of chapter 31**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it despite its shortness. Only one more chapter after this; the epilogue. I think I need to conclude this story because I hate to drag stories out.**

**Tell me your thoughts, please! They are always appreciated!**

**Join me on FB for news and more!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	32. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay, people. Here's a small epilogue. Short and sweet. Hope you like it.**

**A huge thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! You are all amazing and very inspiring!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own From Hell.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**A year later…**_

The room was dark as Elizabeth entered the parlor. The only light was the one coming from the fireplace and it was barely illuminating her path. As she got closer to the couch she paused and cocked her head to the side.

"Fred? What are you doing over there?" she asked quietly and his head shot up.

"Shhh!" he hushed her as he motioned to the sleeping baby on his chest.

Elizabeth's face softened and she approached them quietly. She sat down next to them and placed her hand on her daughter's cheek.

"She just caught a cold. It had nothing to do with you." She murmured and he turned to look at her, his hand firmly settled on his daughter's back, securing her to him.

"I was the one who allowed us to get drenched. Bloody weather." He grumbled and she chuckled before she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"She is fine." She placed her hand on her baby's rosy cheek and smiled, "See? Her fever's already down. You should come back to bed." She said as she stroked his hair.

"This room is warmer…" he murmured before he opened his free arm to her, beckoning her closer.

Elizabeth snuggled into the crook of his neck and sighed gently, "You really worry a lot…You can't protect her from everything. It's impossible, you know."

"Why is it impossible?" he asked defiantly.

"Because it just is." Elizabeth shrugged and at that moment the baby chose to open her big blue eyes and stare at her mother.

"Hey, Katie." Elizabeth smiled as the baby gurgled happily and snuggled further into her father's embrace.

Frederick looked down and grinned, "She agrees with me." He announced and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You're just nice and warm. Give it a few years and you shall see how much she agrees with anything you have to say." She snorted and he narrowed his eyes, leaning a bit closer.

"Is that so, Bess? Nice and warm, you say?" he murmured as he kissed her quickly and squeezed her to him.

"Of course." She murmured as she kissed him again, lingering a bit more than he did.

He took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes as he moved his mouth more firmly against hers.

A small hand patted his cheek and he immediately pulled back with wide eyes. Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hand and laughed as Katie smiled a toothless smile at them and flapped her legs happily against her father's stomach.

Frederick chuckled as well and kissed the baby's head as Elizabeth stared at them.

"Always." She whispered and he turned to her, his eyes alight with happiness.

"Hmm?" he questioned as he gently rocked Katie.

"You're always warm." She replied with a shrug and he paused, "Always have been. Always will be." She smiled and after a moment his mouth twitched and he shook his head.

"Flatterer." He muttered before he stood up with the baby.

Elizabeth watched him go until he paused and turned to her, a smirk on his lips.

"Coming or not?" and with a wink he had disappeared into their bedroom.

**The End.**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Personally I am satisfied with this conclusion because I have tormented this story enough. I am glad to finally giving it its much needed ending!**

**Let me know what you think and I'll see you over at my other stories!**

**Ciao, everyone!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


End file.
